Darkest Before Dawn
by rgauthier
Summary: Comment est-ce que ce serait si Edward était le copain D’Alice? Qu’est-ce qui se passerait si Bella était tombée en amour avec Jasper? C’est ce que raconte cette histoire! Traduction d’une histoire écrite par “The Only Pancake”.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui est ma première journée au lycée de Forks.

Génial.

Je soupirai et sortie de mon lit, brossant mes cheveux avant de descendre les escaliers. Charlie avait déjà l'ai d'être prêt à partir.

"Est-ce qu'on est pressés?" Je lui demandai.

En fait ça ne me dérangerais pas vraiment d'arriver tôt au lycée, ça me permettrais d'éviter de faire une grande entrée.

Charlie sourit. "Non, du moins tu ne l'es pas. Je sais à quel point tu déteste te faire conduire dans ma voiture de patrouille, et je sais que je n'ai pas encore été cherché ton camion, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour t'emmener au lycée."

Je me suis arrêtée à mi-chemin et lui envoyai un regard interrogateur.

Je devais m'en aller au lycée avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas?

Il remarqua mon regard inquiet et rit légèrement. "Relaxes Bella, c'est une fille très gentille. Très amicale."

"Eh bien, qui est-ce?" Je lui demandai.

Il prit le temps d'attacher son arme à sa hanche avant de me répondre. "Alice Cullen. Elle va être là dans une heure, je crois, alors sois prête quand elle va arriver."

J'haussai les épaules. "Ok. Passes une bonne journée."

Il sourit. "Toi aussi. Au revoir."

Je le regardai partir et soupira, me dirigeant dans la cuisine pour trouver des céréales et du jus d'orange.

Exactement cinquante-sept minutes plus tard une superbe, brillante, parfaite, voiture sport bleu sombre s'arrêta devant la maison.

Le petit emblème sur le capot me fit savoir que c'était une jaguar.

_Superbe!_

J'attrapai mon sac à dos pour ensuite sortir de la maison et me diriger vers la voiture. J'ouvris la portière et me glissai dans le siège passager.

Une fille plus petite que moi, avec de grands yeux noirs et un sourire contagieux se retourna vers moi.

"Salut! Je m'appelle Alice!"

Sa voix était musicale, comme le son d'un carillon ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Je suis Bella. Merci de m'emmener au lycée."

Elle sortie de l'entrée et partie en trombe sur la route, gloussant un peu. "Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Je te présente Jasper et Edward."

Il fallut que je jette un coup d'œil vers l'arrière pour remarquer qu'on avait de la compagnie.

Aucun des deux n'avait l'air très amical.

Celui avec les cheveux brun en désordre avait un air meurtrier. Son visage était complètement renfrogné et son corps était complètement figé, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre.

J'ai été instantanément terrifiée par lui.

L'autre était _magnifique. _Il avait d'épaisses mèches de cheveux blond bouclés que j'eue automatiquement envie de toucher.

Son visage était tendu, mais il avait l'air d'avoir mal plutôt que d'être en colère.

Ses yeux noirs comme le charbon étaient très attirants, et je me sentis rougir quand il me sourit.

Il me fit un signe de tête. "Bella."

J'ai failli fondre quand j'entendis sa voix, si douce et forte. J'aurais pue jurer avoir entendue les traces d'un accent.

Je me retournai de nouveau pour regarder la route.

Alice conduisait tellement vite que nous étions déjà à mi-chemin de l'école!

Alice demanda avec enthousiasme. "Alors, Bella, comment trouves-tu Forks pour l'instant?"

Je soupirai. "C'est mouillé, et froid, mais je suppose que ça va."

Elle demanda. "Tu viens de Phoenix, exact?"

Je fit que oui et elle continua. "Alors Forks doit être un grand changement pour toi. Ont a tous déménagés ici en première année de lycée, d'Alaska. C'est très différent pour nous, aussi."

Alaska? Je mourrais certainement avec toute cette neige!

Alice s'offrit. "Voudrais-tu que je vienne au secrétariat avec toi? Je peux te diriger vers tes classes ensuite."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Tu n'as pas à changer tes habitudes pour moi."

Alice rit encore. "Non, ça me fait plaisir."

Je lui posai une question. "Alors, comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée à être mon chauffeur?"

Elle sourit. "J'étais à l'hôpital avec Carlisle et Charlie devait passer pour quelque chose. Je lui ai demandai quand est-ce que sa fille dont il parlait autant allait finalement arriver, et ensuite c'est juste arrivé."

Le blond sur le siège arrière se mit soudainement à rire. "Disons plutôt que tu l'as attaqué jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de te laisser faire."

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur, trahit par son sourire, par-dessus son épaule. "Jasper, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as demandé?"

_Jasper._

L'incroyablement beau blond était Jasper.

Je sentis des picotements me parcourir le corps quand nous sommes arrivés dans le stationnement du lycée.

L'autre garçon, Edward, était déjà sorti de la voiture avant qu'elle ne soit complètement arrêtée. Il marcha très rapidement vers une Volvo argenté où deux autres personnes semblaient attendre.

L'un était un grand, extrêmement musclé homme. L'autre était une fille si belle que je me sentis automatiquement très timide juste en la regardant.

Alice remarqua que je les regardaient fixement et sourit. "Tu les rencontreras plus tard. Allez, viens avec moi, il faut qu'on aille chercher ton horaire."

Je sortie de la superbe voiture, et Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi. Elle accrocha son coude au miens comme les filles le font dans les vieux films d'époques, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment.

_Tout le monde _nous fixaient du regard.

J'essayai de me pas mourir à cause de toutes les personnes qui nous observaient pendant que j'étais guidée dans le lycée et vers le secrétariat, anticipant les regards que j'allais recevoir pendant tout le reste de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir obtenue mon horaire et un plan du lycée, Alice me traîna littéralement par le bras jusque dans le couloir.

Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à mes papiers avant d'annoncer, "Ton premier cours est juste au fond de ce couloir, troisième porte sur la gauche. Je viendrai te rejoindre à la fin de ta classe plus tard pour t'aider à trouver la prochaine ensuite, ok?"

Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de lui sourire avec gratitude. "Ok, merci!"

Edward apparut ensuite comme venu de nulle part, passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Alice et appuya son menton sur son épaule. Elle pencha la tête de côté pour entendre quelque chose qu'il murmurait si doucement que j'étais presque certaine qu'il ne parlait même pas.

Une onde de choque passa sur le visage d'Alice et elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et murmura juste assez fort, "Ça ne sera pas trop long, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas."

Ils échangèrent un tendre baisé avant qu'il ne se précipite vers l'extérieur, et dans le stationnement.

Je finis par demander à Alice, "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

Elle sourit "Ouep! Maintenant dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard."

Elle m'envoya la main et j'ai finit par me diriger vers le fond du couloir pour mon premier cours.

J'ai souffert à travers ça en silence.

Je suis sortie de la classe en dernier, après que l'enseignant eu signé quelque chose pour moi, et je suis presque entrée en collision avec Alice.

Dans ma surprise j'ai fait tomber par accident, bien sûre, mon énorme livre d'espagnol.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'écrase sur le sol, ou qu'il me tombe sur le pied ou quelque chose, mais rien ne s'est passé.

Légèrement surprise, j'ai baissée la tête. À genoux directement devant moi, tenant mon livre dans ses mains, se trouvait Jasper.

Il me regarda, ses perçants yeux noirs me fixant. Il se leva avec fluidité, ne brisant pas une seconde le contact visuel.

Un petit sourire était accroché à ses lèvres. Il me tendait mon livre. "Tu as laissée tomber ça."

Les yeux d'Alice brillèrent et elle se mit à ricaner. "Quel est ton prochain cours Bella?"

Je me suis forcée à décrocher mon regard de Jasper et la regardai avec un visage sans expression, "Quoi?"

Elle eue un sourire malicieux. "Tu as Gym ensuite, exact?"

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil rapide à mon horaire. "Euh, oui. Comment est-ce que tu le savais?"

Haussant les épaules, elle attrapa ma main libre, "Je m'en suis souvenues. Notre prochain est Gym, aussi, allée viens!"

Je lui ai demandée, pendant qu'elle m'entraînait vers le gymnase, "Alors, vous êtes tout les deux juniors aussi?"

Alice secoua la tête. "Non, Edward et moi sommes juniors. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett son séniors. Ce lycée regroupe certains cours de Gym ensemble, ils ne se préoccupent pas trop du niveau dans lequel tu es vraiment."

Elle m'emporta rapidement au gymnase pour ensuite m'envoyer vers le Coach Clapp.

Il demanda. "Isabella Swan?"

Il fallu que je le corrige, comme avec presque tout le monde. "Bella."

Plein d'entrain, Alice envoya la main au coach avant de sautiller jusqu'à Jasper.

Coach Clapp sourit. "On joue au volleyball, en partenaire aujourd'hui. Newton!"

Un grand garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu brillants se précipita vers nous.

"Ouais?"

Le coach fit un geste dans ma direction. "Sois le partenaire de Bella pour aujourd'hui."

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi, les yeux brillants. "Bien sûr! Allée, viens Bella!"

Je le suivais pendant qu'il allait chercher une balle quand deux filles nous tendirent une embuscade.

J'ai reconnue la plus grande des deux, elle était dans mon cours d'espagnol.

La plus petite nous sourit, "Hé! Je m'appelle Jessica Stanley et voici Angela Weber."

Je souris. "Salut."

Jessica jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle vers l'endroit où Jasper et Alice étaient en train de placer leur filet.

Elle demanda tout bas, "Alors, tu connais les Cullen?"

Elle avait l'air très intéressée, presque _trop_ curieuse.

_Est-ce que_ je les connaissais?

Non, pas vraiment. Je connaissais leurs noms, et quelques petites choses à leur propos, mais c'était tout.

"Je les aient juste rencontrés ce matin."

Jessica soupira. "Oh."

Mike finit par la couper en faisant échapper un soupir irrité. "Arrêtes de faire du sur place Jessica, où on va finir par se faire crier dessus."

Angela et Jessica se dirigèrent d'un côté du filet tandis que Mike et moi prenions position de notre côté.

Il fallait que je l'avertisse avant qu'on commence. "Je suis vraiment nulle avec tout ce qui à trait au sport."

Il rit. "Je vais couvrir pour toi!"

Alors quand il a fallu que je fasse le service, la balle s'est carrément envolée vers la gauche en passant à quelques centimètres du visage de Mike, et alla finir sa course dans le dos du coach.

À partir de ce moment, tout est allé de mal en pire.

Quand j'ai essayée de renvoyer la balle à Angela elle alla rebondir sur le côté et Alice a due se jeter sur le côté avant de la recevoir sur le crâne.

Jasper l'attrapa, et me regarda avec de grands yeux amusés.

L'homme à la démarche féline se dirigea vers nous avec un sourire narquois. "C'est une faute."

Comme à mon habitude je me suis mise à rougir quand il me demanda, "Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide?"

Avant même que j'ai pue répondre, Mike s'interposa, "C'est _ma_ partenaire, je peux l'aider!"

Alice sautilla jusqu'à nous et sourit à Mike, dont la mâchoire se décrocha.

Elle rit. "Plus maintenant! Pour est-ce que tu ne viens pas jouer avec moi à la place?"

Mike suivit son sautillement de ballerine comme un chien fidèle.

Jasper se plaça derrière moi et me tendit la balle en faisant le tour avec son bras.

Bien entendue je suis devenue encore plus rouge quand son torse se pressa contre mon dos et que ses mains incroyablement froide entourèrent mes poignets.

Jessica et Angela nous fixaient avec des regards étonnés.

Le menton de Jasper était juste à côté de mon oreille et sa superbe voix qui-me-rend-gaga-à-chaque-fois murmura tranquillement, "Tu dois frapper la partie de la balle qui est près de ta main, pas la moitié du dessus. Frappes entre les deux, parce que même si tu rates ton coup il y a des chances pour que ça puisse tomber à l'intérieur de la ligne."

J'étais trop mentalement incohérente pour faire quoi que se soit. Apparemment il avait remarqué, parce que c'est_ lui_ qui leva _mon_ bras avec force pour frapper la balle.

La balle vola au dessus du filet et Angela dut se précipiter pour la frapper.

Avec l'aide de Jessica, elle était de retour vers nous par-dessus le filet.

Jasper se décolla de moi pour se précipiter vers l'avant, et il frappa la solide balle blanche très haute dans les airs. Jessica essaya de la frapper, mais elle manqua son coup et la balle alla se fracasser contre le sol, roulant plus loin.

La cloche finit par me sauver.

Jasper se tourna vers moi, "Est-ce que tu manges avec quelqu'un ce midi? Alice adorerait que tu viennes avec nous."

Je sentais encore la chaleur sur mes joues quand je secouai la tête.

La voix soudaine d'Alice me fit sursauter, "Génial!!! Vite, allons nous changer, ensuite on va pouvoir y aller."


	3. Chapter 3

Tout le monde nous fixait et murmurait quand nous somme passés dans la ligne pour la cafétéria et que nous somme allés nous asseoir à une table. L'outrageusement belle fille blonde, et l'énorme gars étaient déjà arrivés.

Alice me présenta, "Rosalie, Emmett, voici Bella."

Emmett me sourit, "Salut."

Rosalie continua tout simplement de me fixer avec un regard mauvais, ce qui me donna presque l'envie de trembler. J'ai finis par baisser les yeux et par ouvrir ma bouteille de limonade.

Emmett demanda, "Alors, où est mon petit frère aujourd'hui?"

Alice fronça les sourcils, "Quelque chose qu'il a senti a déclenché ses allergies et il a du retourner à la maison."

Ça m'a surpris quand les mots qu'Alice avait prononcés rendirent soudainement l'air beaucoup plus lourd. Comme si ce qu'elle avait dit avait une autre signification que ce que j'avais entendue.

Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et sa voix était un peu raide, "Bella, est-ce que tu as rencontrée d'autres personnes aujourd'hui?"

Cette fille me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. "Oui, quelques personnes."

Elle me regarda avec un œil critique et demanda, "Et tu n'apprécie pas _aucun_ d'eux?"

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas être plus évidente.

Elle ne me voulait ici.

J'ai avalée avec difficulté et marmonna, "Si tu veux que je m'en aille je va-."

Jasper me coupa la parole, "Attends!"

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction ; il lançait un regard presque meurtrier en direction de Rosalie.

"N'écoutes pas ma sœur, Bella, elle n'est pas importante. Bien sûr qu'on te veux avec nous."

Alice fit un signe de tête affirmatif et Rosalie eue un regard dédaigneux, se leva et partie en trombe. Emmett se précipita pour la rattraper et l'atmosphère autour de moi s'éclaircit soudainement après leur départ.

Jasper déplaça sa chaise légèrement plus près de moi et demanda, "Tes prochaines classes, que sont-elles?"

Après avoir jetée un coup d'œil à mon horaire, "Biologie et ensuite trigonométrie."

Alice lança, "Tu aurais biologie avec Edward s'il était là."

Jasper me fit un grand sourire, "Mon dernier cours est juste en face du tien, est0ce que tu veux que je marche avec toi jusqu'à la voiture après la fin des cours? Où est-ce que tu préfères seulement nous rencontrer à l'extérieur?"

J'ai décidée, "Tu peux marcher avec moi, si c'est ce que tu veux faire."

Il eut un sourire tendu, "Bien, je te verrai à ce moment."

Je l'ai regardé disparaître et Alice se tourna vers moi avec sourire immense.

"Quoi?"

Elle haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée d'eau.

Soupçonneuse.

Biologie est passée très rapidement.

Trigonométrie est passée très rapidement.

Je me suis dirigée vers Jasper avec bonne humeur après mon dernier cours.

Il se tenait à un demi-pied de moi, et ses yeux étaient plus distants qu'auparavant.

Je lui ai demandé avec sympathie, "Dure journée?"

Après une seconde il me jeta un coup d'œil distrait, "Uh, ouais."

Notre marche se continua dans un silence confortable tout le long jusqu'au stationnement.

Nous étions presque rendus à la Jaguar quand j'ai entendue Alice parlée à Edward d'une voix violente, "Aujourd'hui est une très bonne journée pour lui, Edward, ne soit pas comme ça."

Edward lui envoya un regard noir, et elle plissa les yeux avec obstination.

Après une seconde, il tourna la tête d'un mouvement sec sur le côté et nous repéra.

Il fronça les sourcils, "Eh bien, Rose et Em attendent après moi pour que déverrouille la voiture. Je te verrai à la maison."

Edward, pour la troisième fois de la journée, avait déjà parcourue la moitié du stationnement dans le cour lapse de temps que ça nous à pris pour rejoindre Alice.

Jasper m'ouvrit la porte avant et sourit, "Bella."

Je me suis mis à rougir et j'ai baissée la tête en passant devant lui avant de me glisser dans la voiture.

Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de m'ouvrir la porte?

Wow!

Il alla s'asseoir à l'arrière et Alice s'assit derrière le volant, suivant la Volvo le long de la route.

Elle demanda, "Alors, c'est jeudi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce weekend?"

J'ai secouée la tête et elle sourit. "Est-ce que tu veux venir à Seattle avec moi? On pourraient aller faire du shopping!"

J'avais effectivement besoin de vêtements qui pourraient endurer la température de Forks. Comme un imperméable par exemple. Des chaussettes en plus.

"Bien sûre."

À partir de ce moment elle se mi à parler de ses plans avec joie tout en conduisant, et avant que je ne réalise, elle se stationnait devant ma maison.

"On va marcher en forêt avec Edward, Rosalie et Carlisle demain ; est-ce que ça te dérangerais si c'étais Emmett qui venait te chercher?"

J'ai secouée la tête et elle sourit largement, "Parfait! Je vais te voir samedi, par contre."

J'ouvris la portière, "Ok, bye Alice. Bye Jasper."

Je lui ai jetée un coup d'œil, mais il n'a pas répondu. Ses yeux étaient fermés très fortement et il grimaçait, la tête appuyé contre la fenêtre.

Peut-être qu'il était malade.

Je me suis glissée hors de la voiture et leur ai envoyée la main avant de fermer la porte et d'aller à l'intérieur pour commencer à préparer le diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie est arrivé vers dix-huit heures et est entré dans la cuisine pendant que je mettais la table.

Il siffla. "Il y a quelque chose qui sent bon!"

Je lui ai sourit, "C'est de la lasagne. Tu avais tout les ingrédient qu'il fallait."

Il demanda, "Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide."

Je lui fis signe que non et alla s'asseoir à table.

J'ai déposée le plat dans le centre de la table pour ensuite me découper un gros rectangle et le déposer dans mon assiette.

En attendant que ça ait refroidi un peu, Charlie me demanda, "Comment a été tout premier jour au lycée?"

Je pouvais entendre la tension dans sa voix ; il s'inquiétait que ça ce soit mal passé pour moi.

J'ai sourit, "C'était très bien. J'ai rencontrée des gens."

Il demanda curieusement. "Qui?"

J'ai essayée de me rappeler de leurs noms, "Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, et aussi le reste de la famille d'Alice."

Il me parla un peu des parents de Jessica, Mike et Angela.

Je lui ai demandé, "Et c'est quoi l'histoire des Cullen?"

Il commença l'histoire, "Le docteur Cullen et sa femme les ont tous adoptés. Ils sont eux-mêmes tous les deux très jeunes. Au début j'étais inquiet, deux parents inexpérimentés avec tous ces adolescents. Mais ils sont tous très bien élevé ; je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème avec aucun d'entres eux. Leur famille est très proche aussi, ils font des tonnes d'excursions ensemble."

J'ai sourit, "J'ai supposée ça quand Alice m'a dit qu'elle allait en faire une demain. Son frère va venir me chercher demain pour m'emmener."

Il demanda, "Quel frère?"

J'ai été désarçonnée par l'intérêt qu'il avait dans la voix.

J'ai demandée innocemment, "Est-ce que ça fait une différence?"

Après une seconde il sourit, "Bien sûr que non, pas du tout."

J'étais soupçonneuse, mais j'ai répondue sa question, "Emmett, le baraqué."

Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, "C'est un gentil garçon. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, nous avons parlés de football."

Alors il connaît Alice et Emmett. Je n'aurais pas été surprise s'il les avait déjà tous déjà rencontrés au moins une fois.

J'ai essayée d'avoir l'air désintéressée quand j'ai demandée, "Alors, à propos des deux autres, Edward et Jasper. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que je devrait savoir sur eux?"

Il eut l'air de réfléchir pendant un moment, "Edward est très polit, il passe beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital, et je dois souvent aller là alors je le vois fréquemment. C'est un garçon assez réservé, mais vraiment perspicace quand tu lui parles."

Ouais, contente pour Edward. Je voulais en savoir plus à propos de Jasper!

Charlie fronça les sourcils, "L'autre, Jasper, il est juste… timide."

Timide.

_Timide?_

Eh bien, peut-être.

Il m'avait à peine dit une centaine de mots, et un tiers de ça avait été lui m'expliquant comment jouer au volleyball sans blesser personnes.

Mais aucun garçon timide ne m'aurait entouré de ses bras comme Jasper avait fait juste pour me faire une démonstration.

Il ne parlerait pas aussi fermement, où ne briserait pas le contact visuel à chaque que je parle, où qu'il me parle.

Je sais faire la différence.

Non, il n'était pas timide, juste réservé et observateur.

Comme moi.

Nous avons mangés en silence pendant un moment avant que je ne me rappelle, "Oh, Alice m'a invitée à aller à Seattle avec elle ce weekend. Est-ce que c'est correct si j'y vais?"

Il sourit, "Bien sûr que c'est correct! C'est bon que tu fasses des choses avec des amis."

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence confortable. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait beaucoup, vous savez.

Le jour d'ensuite à l'école fut plutôt ennuyant.

Emmett est venus me chercher, et nous avons parlés et blagués en nous dirigeants vers le lycée.

En espagnol, je parlais avec Angela de rien en particulier.

En gym, j'ai encore jouée avec Mike, Jessica et Angela. Et même, je n'ai frappée _qu'une seule_ personne avec la balle!

À l'heure du lunch, j'ai été capable de me débarrasser de tout le monde, mais seulement parce qu'Emmett et moi nous sommes assis à la même table qu'hier et que personne n'avait l'air de vouloir approcher cette table.

C'était durant le déjeuner que j'ai vraiment eue la chance de pouvoir lui parler.

J'ai évitée son regard et lui ai demandé, "Alors, Edward est ton frère?"

Je me rappelais l'avoir entendu dire ça hier.

Emmett me sourit, "Ouep. Il est quinze mois plus jeune que moi."

Alors ils étaient de _vrais_ frères! Ça n'était pas trop difficile à croire dans le fond. Ils étaient tous les deux assez grands, avaient des cheveux bruns, et ils étaient tous les deux très pâle.

J'ai demandée, espérant que je n'allais pas sonner trop stupide, "Et lui et Alice, est-ce qu'ils sont… ensemble?"

C'est ce qui m'avait semblé, mais certains frères et sœurs sont seulement très proches.

Emmett me donna un signe affirmatif, "Carlisle nous a adoptés quand nous étions très petits, tout juste six et sept ans. Jasper et Rose sont en fait les neveu et nièce de Carlisle ; ils avaient dix ans quand ils ont emménagés avec nous. Alice avait treize ans, et elle et Edward sont ensemble depuis."

J'ai demandée, "Est-ce que toi et Rosalie êtes ensemble?"

Ils avaient certainement eut l'air d'être quelque chose hier matin quand ils étaient en train de s'embrasser contre la voiture grise.

Emmett eu un large sourire. "Personne ne peut l'avoir sauf moi, je suis prêt à me battre pour elle."

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil à ses énormes, très musclés, bras et eu un rire sarcastique, "Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un soit assez stupide pour essayer de te battre."

Son rire fit trembler la table parce qu'il était appuyé dessus.

Après qu'il se soit calmé il m'en raconta plus sur le mystérieux Jasper Hale. Il avait l'air un peu chagriné.

"Jazz n'a personne qui l'intéresse encore. Ça fait un moment qu'il cherche, naturellement, il a dix-huit ans. Il n'a seulement pas encore trouvé la bonne personne."

J'ai froncée les sourcils, "De quoi est-ce qu'il a besoin?"

Emmett eu un léger soupir, "Je souhaiterais le savoir, je pourrais l'aider."

La cloche sonna juste à ce moment et Emmett sourit, "Eh bien, amuse-toi. J'te revois dans le stationnement quand les cours seront finis."

J'ai hochée la tête et il est disparu pour aller à son prochain cours.

La seconde où je me suis retrouvée seule Mike Newton se trouvait à mes côtés.

"Hé Bella, je t'accompagne jusqu'en biologie."

Il m'a sourit et je me suis forcée à sourire en retour, essayant de mon mieux de prêter attention à ce qu'il disait ; même si je savais que c'étais une bataille perdue d'avance quand j'ai sentis mon esprit partir vers d'autres horizons.


	5. Chapter 5

J'avais à peine terminée mon petit-déjeuner quand on sonna à la porte. Je me suis dépêchée à jeter l'emballage de mon pop tart pour aller répondre à la porte.

Alice m'attendait sur le porche, me souriant.

"Salut Bella!"

Je lui ai sourit en retour, "Salut."

C'était étrangement bien d'avoir Alice ici. Sa personnalité explosive était infectieuse.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir à l'intérieur pendant que je vais chercher mes choses?"

Je me suis déplacée pour la laisser entrer et elle sautilla jusqu'au salon avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

"Je serai ici quand tu seras prêtes."

Je suis montée à l'étage pour aller mettre des chaussettes et des chaussures, et pour trouver de l'argent. Pliant mes billets dans ma poche, je suis retournée dans le salon.

Alice était exactement au même endroit, ses yeux fixant le vide à travers la fenêtre et sa poitrine bougeant à peine quand elle respirait.

Je lui ai demandée, "Est-ce que tu es prêtes à y aller?"

Pour une seconde elle ne me répondit pas, comme si elle m'ignorait. Après un moment, par contre, elle tourna la tête et me jeta un coup d'œil.

"Oh. Salut. Est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose?"

J'ai froncé les sourcils, soupçonneuse, "Ouais, je t'ai demandée si tu étais prêtes à partir?"

Elle me sourit et se leva, "Oui. Désolée, je regardait tes voisins."

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur avant qu'elle ne me le fasse remarquer.

Nous sommes montées dans sa voiture et elle se mit à conduire vers Seattle.

Elle me demanda, "Est-ce que tu vas à la danse qui s'en vient?"

Dans trois semaines il y avait la danse _Les filles invitent _au lycée.

J'ai admit, "Je n'y ai même pas pensée en fait. Pourquoi?"

Elle sourit, "J'y vais avec Edward, et Rose et Em vont aussi y être. Je pensais seulement que ce serait amusant que tu viennes aussi."

Elle donna le couinement le plus _fifille _que je n'ai jamais entendue de ma vie. "Oh, _tu dois_ venir! Je peux pratiquement te voir maintenant, portant une robe qui descend juste au dessus du genou, violette. Je sais exactement ce qui t'irais parfaitement."

J'ai soupirée, incertaine, "Je ne sais pas, Alice. Je ne sais pas danser, du tout. Et avec qui est-ce que j'irais?"

Mike?

Je suis presque morte juste en y pensant.

Je ne veux surtout pas alimenter cette idée.

Elle demanda, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'invites pas Jasper?"

_Jasper._

J'ai sentit un choque me traverser et j'ai été incapable de me retenir de rougir.

Moi allé à une danse avec Jasper Hale.

Impossible! Il était tellement au dessus de ma catégorie que c'était douloureux de le considérer.

Alice pépia, "Je le savais!"

Je lui ai jetée un coup d'œil de côté, "Tu savais quoi?"

Elle annonça avec excitation, "Je le savais que tu avais le béguin pour lui! C'est tellement évident! Tu dois définitivement lui demander maintenant, il va être tellement heureux."

Je lui ai demandée avec espoir, "Vraiment? Il serait heureux?"

Il avait l'air tellement… _pas_ heureux au lycée.

Elle promit, "Je connais Jasper depuis longtemps, tu sais. C'est mon meilleur ami, tellement proche qu'il pourrait être mon vrai frère. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis certaine."

J'ai sentit des fourmillements à l'idée.

Je lui ai demandée timidement, "Alors, tu as dit violet?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nous étions lundi.

Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase, où j'allais demander à Jasper de venir à la danse avec moi.

_Oh mon dieu._

Alice était à mes côtés et j'ai gémit, "Je serai jamais capable de faire ça."

Je le connaissais seulement depuis quatre jours! Je lui avait parlé seulement deux fois!

Elle a rit, "Bien sûre que tu es capable! Vas-y et fait le."

Elle m'a gentiment poussée vers l'avant et j'ai retenue mon souffle pendant que je me faisais un chemin à travers le gymnase, vers ma destination.

Étant moi, naturellement, pendant que je marchais sur cette surface complètement plate, j'ai trébuchée.

Une paire de bras froid me rattrapèrent et je me suis retrouvée à fixer Jasper de ma position dans ses bras.

Il a sourit et j'ai sentit mon cœur faire un saut.

"Tu vas être capable de marcher?"

Me joues se mirent à chauffer tellement elles devaient être rouge quand il me remit dans une position debout.

Je voulais parler, mais ses profonds yeux ocre étaient carrément en train de faire fondre mon cerveau.

J'aime vraiment ses yeux.

Attends…

"Est-ce que tu portes des verres de contacts?"

Je n'avais pas oubliée jeudi, quand il m'avait regardée après avoir ramassé mon livre d'espagnol. Ses yeux étaient noir, j'en étais absolument positive.

Un air de surprise passa sur son visage, "Quoi?"

Je lui ai demandé de nouveau, "Des verres de contact, est-ce que tu en portes? Je veux dire, tes yeux étaient noir la dernière fois que je t'ai vu et là ils ne le sont pas."

Il fit un pas de plus dans ma direction et me sourit, "Bella, je ne voit pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, mais j'ai une vision parfaite- et les yeux ne changent pas de couleurs."

C'est vrai.

Forks est en train de me rendre folle, ça doit être toute cette pluie.

Il pencha la tête plus près de la mienne, nos nez se touchants presque.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une raison en particulier que tu as trébuchée dans ma cette direction?"

Alice me faisait un énorme sourire d'où elle était de l'autre côté du gymnase, et elle fit un signe d'encouragement.

Mes nerfs se sont engourdis et je me suis soudainement retrouvée étrangement calme.

J'ai sentis une rare, puissante poussée de confiance et je me suis lancée, "Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi à la danse le mois prochain?"

Jasper m'a sourit et repoussa gentiment des cheveux qui me tombait dans le visage.

"J'e serais honoré."

*************

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensés pour l'instant? J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite autant que moi!


	6. Chapter 6

J'étais la définition de la jubilation quand je suis rentrée à la maison après les cours.

J'allais à la danse avec Jasper Hale.

Le plus beau et presque dieu gars que j'ai jamais vu!

C'étais surprenant, honnêtement, que j'étais autant obsédée par lui.

Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose pour personne quand j'étais encore à Phoenix.

Mais quand j'ai vue son corps et se démarche distinguée, ses superbes boucles blondes, et ces yeux!

Ses yeux sont si profonds, comme si ils avait vus plus que nécessaire pour ses dix-huit ans de vie.

Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, je suis absolument positive qu'ils étaient noirs hier.

Noir, doré, d'une manière comme de l'autre, ils faisaient battre mon cœur la chamade.

J'ai bondit quand le téléphone sonna, me sortant de mes pensées.

Attrapant le sans-fil je répondis avec bonne humeur. "Charlie et Bella."

C'était ma mère. "Salut Bella! Ça fait déjà quatre jours et je n'ai reçue qu'un seul email de toi, comment ça se passe?"

J'ai soupirée. "Merveilleux."

Elle avait l'air surprise. "Vraiment? Alors, tu aimes vivre avec ton père?"

"Oh ouais, on s'est trouvés un bon système pour fonctionner en fait."

Elle rit. "C'est bien! Comment ça va au lycée? Est-ce que les autres sont gentils avec toi?"

Ça m'a fait pensée à Mike, mon golden-retriever.

Angela, Jessica, Ben, et Éric ; mes amis qui s'était imposé dès le premier jour.

Alice, ma source de joie dans cette ville.

Et _Jasper. _La personne à qui je pensais constamment, et que je fixais plus que ça devrait être permis.

"Ouais, tout le monde est formidable."

Alors, nous avons parlées pendant les deux heures qui ont suivis. Je venais juste de raccrocher quand Charlie passa la porte d'entrée.

J'ai froncée les sourcils, "J'ai pas encore commencée à préparer le repas, désolée. Je viens juste de raccrocher le téléphone, c'étais maman."

Il sourit, "Ça va, Billy Black nous a invité à venir chez lui. Ont va pouvoir aller chercher ton camion."

Je lui ai sourit, "Cool! Allons-y!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'adorais mon camion! Il n'allait pas très vite, mais il était robuste et fiable.

J'ai vrombit dans le stationnement de l'école, aillant appelée Alice pour lui dire que je n'allais plus avoir besoin qu'elle vienne me chercher à la maison.

J'étais à peine sortie de la cabine quand Jasper est apparut à mes côtés, un sourie énorme sur les lèvres.

"Bonjour Bella."

Sa forte voix me fit rougir de joie.

"Salut Jasper. Où est tout le monde?"

Le monstre qui servait de voiture à Emmett n'était pas là aujourd'hui. La Jaguar et la Volvo non plus.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Jasper avait conduit pour venir ici, mais il était là quand même.

Me fixant avec de magnifiques yeux dorés et le sourire le plus adorable que je n'avais jamais vue.

Il répondit promptement, "Emmett et Rosalie font de la randonnée avec Carlisle jusqu'à vendredi."

Je lui ai demandé, "Alice et Edward?"

Il fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, "Eh bien, ils sont en Alaska."

_Alaska_! J'avais parlée à Alice il y a à peine quatorze heures de cela!

Il gloussa, "Ne soit pas surprise, Bella. Ont a déménagés ici de là-bas. Ont a de la famille là-bas."

J'ai froncée les sourcils, "Est-ce que tout vas bien?"

Il regarda ailleurs et soupira, "En fait, non. Edward est un peu malade ; c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis jeudi dernier. Carlisle pense que l'air en Alaska va lui faire du bien pour un moment, et Alice a insistée pour y aller avec lui."

Je lui ai demandée, "Quand est-ce qu'il vont revenir?"

Il brossa gentiment ses doigts contre ma joue. "Vendredi."

J'avais décidée que ce n'étais pas de mes affaires de poser des questions, alors j'ai changée de sujet.

J'ai sourit, fière, "Regarde mon camion!"

Il jeta un coup d'œil au citoyen sénior d'un rouge douteux stationné derrière moi et ricana.

"Ça a l'air bien. À qu'elle vitesse ça peut aller?"

J'ai haussée les épaules, "90 confortablement, probablement 15 km/h de plus si j'en avais besoin."

Il regarda le ciel avec précaution et demanda, "Est-ce que tu veux m'emmener faire un tour?"

J'ai clignai des yeux avec incrédulité.

"Les cours commence dans, quoi, cinq minutes?"

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et se pencha plus près, ses superbes yeux dorés regardants profondément dans les miens.

Je me suis sentie _perdue_ dans son regard.

Il murmura avec intensité, "s'il-te-plaît?"

Je n'arrivais à décrocher mon regard pendant que je sentais mon cerveau ramollir.

Mais comment est-ce qu'il capable de me faire ça?

Après une seconde, il demanda adorablement, "Allée, s'il-te-plaît? J'adorerais voir comment c'est. C'est bien d'y aller plus lentement parfois. Je suis habitué à la vitesse."

Il me désigna la plus belle voiture sur laquelle je n'avais jamais posée les yeux.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pus manquer ça?

C'était d'un magnifique bourgogne, riche et profond, comme le sang. Le toit ouvrant était remonté.

Il sourit en voyant mon expression, "C'est une Corvette 2003. Ça va bien et tout, mais ton camion a l'air beaucoup plus amusant."

Il s'appuya contre mon camion, ses yeux se dirigeant vers le ciel encore une fois.

J'ai levée les yeux aussi, cette fois. Je ne voyais ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder.

Les nuages étaient minces, égales, pendant que le vent les poussaient vers le nord.

On allait peut-être avoir du soleil aujourd'hui!

J'ai remise mes idées en place avant de lui demander, "Est-ce que tu suggères que je saute mes cours pour pouvoir t'emmener faire une promenade dans mon camion?"

Après une seconde il fit que oui.

Et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison qui m'est passée par la tête, je lui ai fait un large sourire, "Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours qui suivirent sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. C'était juste Jasper et moi, et ça faisait très bien mon affaire.

Il était charmant, et mignon, et gentil.

Et je me sentais toujours relaxée avec lui. Tout allait bien.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la danse.

J'étais dans ma chambre avec Alice. Elle venait de me faire entrer de force dans cette robe violette qu'elle avait imaginée sur moi.

Elle avait des bretelles spaghetti, s'arrêtait juste au dessous du genou, et était d'un violet foncé. Elle était très soyeuse et allait bien avec ma peau très pâle.

Mais encore, Alice en savait plus que moi sur le fait d'être pâle!

_Elle _portait une extrêmement courte, dans le genre scandaleux-mais-de-bon-goût, robe de cocktail noir.

J'étais en train de m'inspecter dans le miroir quand elle me sourit.

"Tu as l'ait tellement belle, Bella!"

J'ai rougit, et marmonna, "C'est rien comparé à toi."

J'avais l'air horriblement ordinaire quand je me tenais à côté d'Alice.

Elle me frappa le bras pour me signifier son désaccord, "Ne dit pas ça! Tu n'es pas juste envers toi-même."

Avant que je puisse m'opposer, elle m'entraîna vers le bas de l'escalier, en direction de la cuisine, où Jasper et Edward nous attendaient, parlant avec Charlie.

Edward avait l'air tendu, comme d'habitude, et Jasper était en pleine conversation avec Charlie, répondant aux questions qui lui était posé sans hésitation.

Il portait un veston de tuxedo, une veste de la même couleur que ma robe et pas de cravates.

Il était incroyablement beau.

La seconde où j'étais dans son champ de vision il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Il ignora complètement Charlie et traversa la pièce, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Il souffla, "Tu es vraiment ravissante, Isabella."

Ses yeux brillaient presque quand il me regarda, ce qui me fit rougir.

Mon nom complet sonnait tellement _sexy_ quand il le disait.

La voix bourrue de Charlie me distrait de mon observation, "À quelle heure est-ce que cette danse se termine?"

Je me suis retournée pour le regarder, "Neuf heures, je crois."

Le bal de finissant est la danse qui se terminait beaucoup plus tard.

Il fronça les sourcils, observant Jasper avec circonspection. J'étais soudainement très anxieuse, et s'il n'approuvait pas?

Jasper commença à parler, et presque instantanément j'étais très calme, rassurée juste en entendant sa voix.

"Ne vous inquiété pas, Chef Swan, Bella va être de retour avant dix heures."

Charlie sourit un peu, "Ok. Amuses-toi Bells."

Jasper me mena à l'extérieur, et nous sommes tous montés dans sa Corvette.

Quand nous sommes arrivé au lycée, il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me dirigea vers le plancher de danse.

Il fallait que je l'avertisse, "Je ne danse pas très bien."

Il rit et m'attira contre son torse musclé, "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu as juste à bouger avec moi."

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Il me dirigea avec fluidité, et j'ai découvert que tant et aussi longtemps que j'étais capable de ne pas trop trébucher, c'était plutôt facile de danser.

On n'a pas du tout parlés, nous avons continués à nous regarder dans les yeux.

Ça voulait dire plus que n'importe quels mots auraient pu.

Nous avons continués à tournoyer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'eus besoin d'une pause.

Nous avons alors marchés jusqu'au bord de la piste, il mit ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Il pencha la tête et son nez frôla le mien.

J'ai un peu frissonnée, mais il pencha soudainement la tête s'éloigna légèrement.

Il me sourit, "Est-ce que tu t'amuses?"

Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de sourire en retour, "Oui."

Il brossa gentiment ses doigts glacés le long de ma joue.

"Tu as vraiment l'air superbe ce soir. Je n'ai jamais vu une créature aussi ravissante que toi."

E n'ai pas pue empêcher le petit rire sarcastique qui m'échappa, "Est-ce que tu as regardé ta jumelle récemment?"

J'aurais pus jurer que ses yeux sont devenus plus foncés et il murmura, "Ce n'est pas la beauté extérieur que je regarde. Rosalie est loin d'être la mieux."

J'ai laissée ma tête tomber sur son torse et j'ai prit une grande inspiration de son odeur musqué. Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour sentir aussi bon?

Alice vint nous rejoindre et demanda, "Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne dansés pas tout les deux?"

Je lui souris, "Ont prend juste une pause, Alice."

Elle fit signe en direction d'Edward, "Nous allons partir tôt alors tu vas devoir ramener Rose et Emmett à la maison, d'accord?"

Jasper lui fit signe que oui et je l'ai regardée disparaître avec son copain.

Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de rire, "C'est une vrai boule d'énergie, n'est-ce pas?"

Un sourire affectueux fit son apparition sur son visage, "Toujours."


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis allée chez Jacob dimanche, mais j'étais très excitée de voir Jasper et Alice encore aujourd'hui, lundi.

Peut-être même Edward, aussi.

Je me suis stationnée et j'ai attendue impatiemment le moment d'aller au gymnase.

Quand le moment est finalement arrivé, j'ai sautillée avec excitation jusqu'à mes deux meilleurs amis.

Je me suis automatiquement inquiétée en voyant Jasper.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était férocement renfrogné. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et il respirait si peu que je ne pouvais même pas voir sa poitrine bouger!

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil curieux en direction d'Alice.

Elle fronça les sourcils, "Il a un très mauvais mal de tête, c'est tout."

Jasper s'est fait excuser de la classe, et donc Alice a été ma partenaire pour le premier jour de badminton.

Après, Alice et moi sommes allées nous chercher à déjeuner, pour ensuite nous diriger vers la table avec tout le monde.

Comme d'habitude, Rosalie m'a ignorée, et Edward était assit à l'autre bout de la table, ne parlant qu'à Emmett.

Jasper avait encore l'air d'être malade.

J'ai suggérée, "Tu devrais manger quelque chose, ça pourrait aider."

Il souffla, "Ça ne va pas aider."

J'ai finis par déplacer ma chaise plus près et pousser mon cabaret dans sa direction.

"Tu es certain? Je peux partager avec toi!"

Il ferma les yeux et m'a ignoré. Son attitude soudainement froide était surprenante ; il avait toujours été gentil – avec moi, au moins – depuis mon premier jour ici.

J'ai essayée de prendre un air sévère, "Juste une pom-."

Je n'ai jamais put finir ma suggestion.

Il se tourna vers moi d'un coup sec, me lançant un regard noir.

Ses yeux étaient de nouveau noirs.

La table tomba instantanément dans un silence tendu.

Jasper serra la mâchoire et grogna pratiquement à moi, ses mots lents et précis, "Ça ne va pas aider, Bella, alors ne me le demande plus."

J'ai été incapable d'empêcher ma bouche de tomber ouverte alors que la peur commençait à avoir une emprise sur moi.

Il a fallu que je me retienne de frissonner et j'ai réussie à murmurer, "O-ok. Je suis désolée."

Nos yeux sont restés connectés pendant un long moment, les siens brûlants d'un mélange de colère et de désir.

Il se déplaça un peu vers moi, quand la voix sèche d'Edward se fit soudain entendre, "_Jasper_!"

J'ai tournée la tête d'un coup sec sur le côté pour jeter un coup au mystérieux frère Cullen.

Ses yeux dorés étaient plissés alors qu'il observait Jasper d'un regard sévère.

Jasper détourna soudainement les yeux, "Je dois aller à la maison, je crois."

Il était sorti de la cafétéria avant même que j'ai pue réaliser ce qui venais de se passer.

J'étais autant confuse que peinée par sa soudaine saute d'humeur.

Un Jasper fâché était à peine une demi coche en dessous de terrifiant, mais j'étais encore plus blessée qu'effrayée par son attitude envers moi.

Alice avait un regard désapprobateur, "N'y pense pas Bella, il a juste une mauvaise journée."

J'essayais encore de retrouver ma bonne humeur.

Ensuite j'ai eue Biologie.

Apparemment j'étais assise à côté d'Edward. Il était un peu nerveux et la complète définition d'antisocial pendant toute la durée du cours.

J'ai souffert en silence durant mon cours de Trigonométrie avant de pouvoir me diriger vers mon camion sans grand enthousiasme.

Alice m'attendait. Elle m'envoya la main quand je fus assez près pour pouvoir l'entendre.

"Salut Bella! J'ai une note pour toi."

J'ai haussée un sourcil quand elle me donna le bout de papier. Je lis la petite écriture cursive qui était devant moi.

_Bella,_

_Je suis extrêmement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, c'était inexcusablement rude de ma part de te parler de cette manière. Est-ce que je peux me racheter? Je ne vais pas être au lycée demain, mais nous sommes en congé mercredi cette semaine. Est-ce que tu voudrais faire quelque chose avec moi? Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, mais j'espère que la réponse est oui. S'il-te-plaît dit à Alice ce que tu décides._

_J'espère te voir dans quelques jours._

_Affectueusement, Jasper._

J'ai sourit à Alice, "Dits-lui que j'aimerais beaucoup faire quelque chose, et que peut-être il peut venir me chercher."

Mon camion n'était probablement pas assez fort pour un long trajet.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage d'Alice, "Bien sûre."

Elle sauta de l'arrière de mon camion et ferma le hayon.

J'ai soudainement demandée, "Hé, quand est-ce que Edward a été adopté? Il avait sept ans, exact?"

Elle secoua la tête, "Emmett avait sept ans, Edward en avait six."

Je n'étais pas loin.

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil derrière moi pour être certaine que nous étions seules et j'ai finis par lui demander.

"Ses parents biologiques… Ils ne leurs ont pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Je n'avais jamais rencontrée de personne qui avait été abusée étant enfant, mais j'avais entendue dire qu'il pouvait devenir très renfermés et tout. Emmett aurait put tout simplement réprimer ses souvenirs, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

Je n'étais pas très amie avec aucun des deux frères, mais l'idée qu'ils aient pus être maltraités m'inquiétait.

Alice eut l'air déconcertée pendant une seconde, mais elle finit par connecter ce que mes questions étaient à ce que je voulais dire, et son rire remplit l'atmosphère.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella. C'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter, mais les Mason étaient de très gentils parents, de ce que m'ont m'a dit. Edward n'est pas comme ça habituellement. Il va changer quand il va s'être habitué à toi."

J'ai finis par relaxer et sourire, "Ok. Je dois retourner à la maison et commencer à préparer le repas."

Elle me serra contre elle et promit, "Je vais donner ton message à Jasper, On se voit demain, Bella!"

Oui, j'allais la voir demain.

Et j'allais faire _quelque chose_ avec Jasper le jour d'après!


	9. Chapter 9

Plus je pensais à ce qui c'étais passé lundi, plus je devenais contrariée, malheureusement pour Jasper.

Il n'avait pas être aussi désagréable juste parce qu'il ne sentait pas bien.

J'essayais seulement de l'aider!

Il était neuf heures du matin, mercredi, quand la sonnette retentit dans la maison.

J'ai traversée le salon et j'ai ouvert la porte, jetant un regard mauvais à Jasper. Il avait l'air surpris.

Je lui ai souhaité la bienvenue froidement, "Jasper."

Il se dandinait du pied droit au pied gauche et hésita en demandant, "Est-ce que tu es prêtes à y aller?"

J'ai attrapée mes clés de maison, enfilée une veste pour ensuite me diriger vers sa voiture d'un pas lourd.

Il se posta devant moi, enlaçant ses bras autour de ma taille, "Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire?"

J'ai levée la tête vers lui, surprise, "Est-ce qu'on ne va pas en quelque part?"

Il sourit, son doigt traçant lentement le contour de ma mâchoire.

"J'avais dit qu'ont faisaient quelque chose, pas qu'ont allaient quelque part. Tu as toute cette magnifique forêt juste en face de ta maison, est-ce que tu l'as déjà exploré? Ont peu parlé pendant un moment."

Honnêtement, je me fichais pas mal de ce qu'il avait prévu, tant et aussi longtemps que nous étions ensemble.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser l'irritation que je ressentais depuis deux jours ressortir à ce moment, lui tombant dessus.

Je lui ai demandé froidement, "Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux parler aujourd'hui, Jasper, où est-ce que tu préfères me répondre d'un ton sec pour avoir essayé de me rendre utile?"

Il a tressailli, ce qui m'a fait instantanément sentir terrible.

_Merde, Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui __as pas pardonné? Maintenant regarde ce que tu as fais_!

Les doigts de Jasper traçaient des cercles dans mon dos et il me fit la moue, "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça, Bella. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu, je me suis sentit mal d'avoir agit de la sorte depuis le moment où j'ai quitté le lycée."

J'ai décidée que, maintenant que j'avais stupidement ramené le sujet, je ferais bien d'être honnête avec lui.

Je lui ai demandée gentiment, "Et bien, comment penses-tu que _je_ me suis sentis? Tu m'arraches presque la tête avant de t'en aller. Tu aurais pu venir ici hier, ou au moins m'appeler."

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant une seconde avant de décider, "Je suis sûre que tu n'étais pas très contente de moi."

Ses profonds yeux dorés brillèrent malicieusement quand il se pencha vers moi et murmura, "Laisse moi me faire pardonner."

Noir, doré, noir, encore doré, aaarrrggghhh!

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ses yeux?_

J'ai sur le point de le confronté à ce propos, et cette fois je n'allais pas le laisser m'éblouir et changer de sujet.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

À l'instant même où ses lèvres froide frôlèrent les miennes, toutes les pensées que j'avais, et sans exception, disparurent.

J'avais même oubliée si j'allais lui demander quelque chose.

Quand je ne l'ai pas frappé pour m'avoir embrassé sans avertissement, il a prit encore plus de confiance en lui et a prit 'ça' en charge.

Il m'entoura de nouveau la taille, et me leva sur le bout des orteils, poussant ses lèvres brutalement contre les miennes.

J'ai approfondie le baiser et je suis restée attachée après lui jusqu'à ce que je commence à voir des étoiles et que mes poumons se mettent à brûler.

Soudainement, il s'éloigna rapidement de moi, prenant une grande goulée d'air frais.

Je me suis inquiétée pendant un moment, mais il a sourit, "Allée, est-ce qu'ont va la prendre cette marche?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je rouspétais dans le vide aujourd'hui, en faisant mon chemin vers le lycée. Même avec des nouveaux pneus, mon camion refusait de rester sur une ligne droite.

J'ai réussis à rejoindre une place de stationnement difficilement et sortie, me dirigeant vers la voiture d'Alice à l'autre bout du stationnement.

J'ai été surprise quand j'ai entendue un crissement de pneus assourdissant, devenant rapidement plus violent, brisée le silence qu'il y avait dans l'air normalement à cette heure.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand j'ai vue la camionnette déraper vers moi à une vitesse alarmante.

J'ai fait le saut quand j'ai sentis mon corps être fortement tiré vers l'arrière. J'ai atterris lourdement sur le sol, éraflant mes mains sur l'asphalte.

Jasper avait un bras autour de ma taille, et il ferma les yeux quand la camionnette de Tyler s'arrêta d'un coup sec après avoir arrêtée sa course avec un crissement contre l'épaule braquée de Jasper.

Pendant une terrifiante seconde rien ne s'est passé. Et après de gens se sont mit à crier frénétiquement mon nom et celui de Tyler.

Je me suis tournés pour regarder Jasper, et ses yeux étaient aussi étonnés et choqués que les miens.

J'ai murmurée, "Comment est-ce que tu as fais ça?"

Ça m'a surpris quand ses mains me serrèrent tellement fort que j'ai sentis mes côtés commencé à faire mal.

Sa voix était sure quand il me lança, "Mets quelque chose sur ta main."

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil à l'éraflure. C'était assez dégueulasse, ça saignait presque, mais ça ne faisait que brûler.

J'ai clignée des yeux, confuse, "Mais c'est juste-"

Ses yeux furieux se fixèrent sur les miens et mon cœur bondit de terreur.

Je le jure sur la tête de Dieu quand je dis qu'il m'a grogné après, et j'ai rapidement serré le bas de ma manche sur la paume de ma main.

J'entendais des voix d'adulte et d'autres étudiants maintenant ; des voix brusques qui se mélangeaient avec d'autres stridentes.

Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Alice résonnée par-dessus toutes les autres, "Sortez Bella et Jasper de là!"

Je suis restée assise avec Jasper sur le sol gelé pendant que six enseignants repoussait la camionnette de Tyler assez pour que nous puissions être vus.

M. Varner paniquait un peu, "Est-ce que ça va vous deux?"

J'étais beaucoup trop hébétée pour pouvoir répondre. Mes oreilles avaient commencés à étouffer les sons.

Jasper était debout à côté de sa voiture.

Je l'avais vu parler avec Edward.

Il a réussi à se rendre jusqu'à moi en moins d'une seconde.

Il avait arrêté une _camionnette_ avec son _épaule_!

Ça aurait du briser son corps en petit morceaux, et même là, il entoura ma taille de ses bras et se mit debout avec moi, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alice lança ses bras autour de moi en marmonnant, "Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon _Dieu_, Bella!!!"

J'ai avalée difficilement et je me suis appuyée sur son corps froid, encore sous le choc.

Mes oreilles ont finis par refaire le focus autour de moi et j'ai entendue Jasper expliquer au Député Mark.

"J'étais à côté de sa porte, en train de sortir son sac du camion pendant qu'elle vérifiait ses pneus. J'ai entendu la camionnette et j'ai juste réagis, je suppose, je l'ai attirée contre moi. On s'est presque fait heurter, c'était genre juste à _ça_ de nous!"

Ses yeux étaient énormes, et il tenait ses mains, montrant une mesure d'environ quatre pouces.

J'ai ouvert la bouche, mais Alice m'a battue.

Elle murmura discrètement, sonnant presque comme si elle me suppliait, "Il va t'expliquer plus tard, Bella, _s'il-te-plaît_, dis seulement la même chose que lui."

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai été forcée de monter dans une ambulance, pour ensuite être examiné par l'oncle de Jasper, Carlisle.

Quand ça a été décidé que je n'avais pas de blessures, j'ai été autorisé à partir.

Après avoir parlée avec maman pendant deux heures, j'ai finalement put me relaxer.

Charlie était retourné au travail après que j'ais insistée, et j'ai pris de l'aspirine avant de m'étendre sur le canapé pour écouter un film.

Peu après quinze heures, une voiture se stationna devant la maison et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit légèrement. J'ai sourit quand la tête d'Alice apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Salut! Est-ce que je peux entrée?"

Je lui ai fait de place sur le canapé, "Bien sûre, viens."

Elle dansa jusqu'à mes côtés et s'assit sur le fauteuil. J'étais surprise de voir Jasper la suivre. Il ferma la porte, et vint s'asseoir de mon autre côté. Il me sourit avant de me tendre un bouquet de roses.

J'ai rougit, comme d'habitude, "Tu n'avais pas à m'emmener des fleurs, je vais bien."

Jasper prit ma main éraflés dans la sienne, et l'examina avec ses grands yeux doré.

Tout ce changement de couleurs, de noir à doré, commençait à me donner un mal de tête.

Jasper déclara, comme le plus simple fait du monde, "Tu as des questions pour moi."

Je n'ai plus vraiment certaine que je voulais savoir.

J'ai émit un fait doucement, "J'ai besoin de savoir, Jasper. Les gens ne peuvent pas faire ce genre de choses. Tu étais à côté d'Alice, à côté de ta voiture. Tu as arrêté la camionnette de Tyler avec ton _corps_, et tu n'as même pas une égratignure."

Il eut un rire triste et murmura, "J'ai déjà enduré bien pire que ça."

Mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Qu'est-ce qui est pire que de se faire heurter par une voiture?

Ce n'était pas humain.

C'était complètement dément.

Impossible.

J'ai avalée difficilement avant de lui demander doucement, "Jasper, _qu'est-ce tu es_?"


	10. Chapter 10

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage et il se mit à rire, "Qu'est-ce que je suis? Alors tu sais que je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis pas humain."

Définitivement pas, pas même proche! Il était comme Superman.

Mon propre Superman, juste à moi.

Il me demanda dans un murmure, "Et ça ne te dérange pas?"

Je lui ai répondu avec confiance, "Pas du tout."

C'était un mensonge, évidemment.

Je ne savais ce qu'il était, mais il était quelque chose de pas vraiment humain.

Bien sûre que ça me dérangeait un petit peu.

J'essayais d'être ouverte d'esprit par contre.

Jasper soupira profondément et m'envoya une réponse assez solide. "Je suis dangereux, Bella, Tu as besoin de savoir ça, tu as besoin de comprendre ça. J'ai été créé pour être un prédateur. Le monde est ma proie."

Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur les miens quand il pointa, "Même _toi_ tu es une proie."

De petits frissons de peur et d'étonnement passaient régulièrement dans touts mes nerfs. J'étais presque terrifiée et, même à ce moment, j'étais trop impressionnée pour vraiment enregistrer cette peur.

Je lui ai demandée doucement, "Tu manges des h-humains?"

Il sourit, et mon inconfort et mon hésitation disparurent quand j'ai levée les yeux vers lui.

"Non, je ne mange rien, je bois par contre."

Il leva ma main blessée et murmura à lui-même, "Je suis certain que tu peux supposée, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je boit. Ce que je suis, ce que toute ma famille est."

Il pressa son nez contre ma paume éraflée et prit une grande bouffé d'air. J'ai regardée avec une fascination morbide, ses yeux dorés commencer à prendre des teintes plus foncés, pour finalement devenir noir, comme je les avaient vus la première fois.

Il boit du sang.

Il est pâle, rapide, fort, froid…

Il _boit_ du sang.

Est-ce qu'il était un vampire?

Mais c'était complètement fou! Je veux dire, les vampires ne peuvent pas exister, n'est-ce pas?

De toute façon, c'est impossible.

Les vampires sortent seulement la nuit, et ils sont supposés être gris ou quelque chose comme ça, pas pâle.

Mon train d'idées fut brisé quand la langue de Jasper glissa très lentement le long de ma main. Un profond grognement, un peu comme un pit-bull, sortit de sa gorge.

J'ai sentit mon cœur manquer un battement.

La voix sec d'Alice me surpris, j'avais oubliée qu'elle était là, "Jasper, faits attention!"

Avant d'avoir put le voir bouger, il était de l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenant, tendu, dans l'espace ouvert entre le salon et la cuisine.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa poitrine ne bougeait pas.

Je voulais rester assise là et penser, mais ma curiosité était trop forte.

Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de demander, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dits tout ça? C'est apparemment un secret, parce que personne d'autre à Forks n'a l'air d'être au courant."

Le rire musicale d'Alice me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Elle m'informa, "tu aurais commencée à poser des questions à propos de nous à certaines de tes connaissances. Ton ami de La Push, il en sait plus que tu ne le penses. Jasper voulait être celui qui te le dirais."

Jacob sait qu'ils sont des vampires?

Stop, quoi?

J'ai demandée, "Comment tu savais que j'allais aller lui demander?"

Même _moi_ je ne le savais pas!

Elle jeta un coup à Jasper, qui lui un signe d'accord.

Alice croisa ses jambes avant de se tourner vers moi et de me sourire. "Quelques uns d'entre nous, Bella, ont une habilité spéciale en extra après avoir été transformée en vampire. Moi j'ai l'habilité de voir dans le futur. C'est très suggestif, bien sûre. La destinée, le futur, ça change toujours. L'effet papillon existe vraiment, tu sais."

Pour quelque raison que ce soit, _ça _c'était plus difficile à croire que le fait que mes deux amis les plus proches n'étaient pas humain.

Je savais depuis plus longtemps que je ne le croyais qu'ils étaient quelque chose d'autre.

Trop beaux, trop gracieux, les yeux, et le fait qu'ils ne mangent jamais. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment réalisée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, maintenant que j'y pensais, mais c'est vrai.

Mais savoir qu'elle peut voir dans le futur?

Comme une diseuse de bonne aventure?

C'était difficile pour moi à assimiler. J'aurais plutôt crus que la chose que j'aurais de la difficulté à assimiler serait autre.

Attendez encore…

J'ai demandée, "Transformé en vampire? Vous n'êtes pas nés comme ça?"

Alice sourit, "Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, Bella. Comme nos corps ne vieillissent pas, il est impossible de pouvoir porter un bébé."

Jasper ajouta, "Nous étions tous humains au début. D'autres vampires, s'il ne te tues pas, te transforme en l'un des leurs."

J'ai demandée, "Mais pour quoi faire?"

Est-ce qu'ils choisissent au hasard? Est-ce que c'est un membre de la famille ou quelque chose comme ça?

Jasper soupira tristement, "Pour plusieurs différentes raisons. Carlisle n'est pas comme les autres par contre. Il change seulement ceux qui vont mourir. Il les _sauvent_."

Soudainement, j'ai sentis que c'était trop d'information pour moi d'un seul coup.

J'ai demandée, "Juste, ralentissez, d'accord? Ne me parler pas de personnes tout de suite. Juste… parlés-moi de vous en générale. Pour commencer, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes capable d'aller au lycée? Je croyais que la lumière du jour devait vous blesser?"

Jasper s'est mit à rire et revint lentement vers nous. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau presque dorés.

Il s'assit avec moi et sourit, "Il y a des mythes à notre propos, pour essayer de rassurer les humains par rapport au fait que nous vivons dans le même monde qu'eux. Les balles en argent, les pieux en bois, l'ail ; rien de tout ne nous fais de mal. _Rien_ de ce qu'un humain peut faire ne peut être dangereux."

Comme essayer de te rouler dessus.

Je me suis préparée mentalement pour la conversation la plus bizarre de toute ma vie et demanda, "Ok, dis-moi tout."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Je suis désolée mais cette partie ne va pas être écrite, ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps tout réexpliquer en détail à ce point.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Au bout d'environ une heure, je savais tout.

Je savais ce qui était un mythe et ce qui était vrai.

Jasper m'a expliqué le don d'Alice, son don, et m'a dit qu'Edward en avait un lui aussi. (Par contre il n'est pas entré dans les détails sur celui-là.)

Au bout d'une heure, mon cerveau avait commencé à ramollir légèrement.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée extrêmement longue.

Presque heurtée par une voiture, obligée d'aller à l'hôpital, gérer ma mère stressante, apprendre que les deux personnes dont j'étais le plus proche étaient des ultra-prédateurs et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Jasper m'attira sur ses genoux, passant ses bras sous mon dos et mes jambes, pour ensuite se lever.

Il sourit, "Tu as besoin de dormir, je peux sentir à quel point tu es épuisée."

Dormir était une bonne idée.

Ça me donnerait le temps de penser et d'essayer de mettre un sens à tout ça.

Ça donnerait à mon cerveau le temps d'absorber toutes ces nouvelles informations et de sortir de l'état de stupeur dans lequel il était.

J'étais complètement dans les vapes avant même qu'il ait atteint le haut de l'escalier.

**Oh mon Dieu. Traduire cinq chapitres en une seule journée c'est vraiment quelque chose. J'espère que vous avez aimés! Je vais essayer de traduire d'autres chapitres dès que possible mais je sais pas combien je vais en publier par semaine. Je traduit une autre histoire en même temps et je recommence à travailler la semaine prochaine. Enfin bref… bonne lecture!**


	11. Chapter 11

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain vers quatre heures du matin.

La première chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant les yeux fut Jasper qui me fixait.

Sur le coup j'étais légèrement choquée, mais il me débarrassa de ce sentiment désagréable pour le remplacer par un calme très relaxant.

Il m'a sourit, "Je suis resté avec toi."

Je lui ai demandée avec horreur, "Avec Charlie au bout du couloir?"

Ça a fait rire Jasper, un rire profond et magnifique. "Je me suis caché dans le placard quand il est venu jeter un coup d'œil. Tu parles dans ton sommeil."

J'ai terriblement rougit, "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

J'avais rêvée à lui, et aussi à tout 'ça'.

Il a encore rit, "Tu m'as offert une couverture parce que j'étais froid."

J'ai rougit encore plus.

Jasper s'est soudainement penché vers moi, son visage à moins de trois pouces du mien.

Mon cœur s'est mit à palpiter quand ses intenses yeux se sont fixés sur les miens.

Il a murmuré, "Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu as dit d'autre?"

J'avais une petite idée sur la question.

Sa main glacée glissa sur ma joue quand il m'informa, "Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais."

C'est bien ce que je croyais.

À grande surprise, je ne me sentais pas embarrassée du tout. Je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir embarrassée.

Je l'aimais vraiment.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça c'est passé, à un moment dans ces deux mois depuis que je le connaissais, mais ça c'est vraiment passé.

L'idée d'être séparée de lui était douloureuse.

L'idée de ne pas le voir le matin avant le début des cours, jouer avec lui en gym, m'asseoir avec lui pendant l'heure du lunch, et l'avoir me raccompagner à mon camion, était douloureuse.

Regarder son sourire heureux présentement, et penser au monde dans lequel je vivais quand je n'avais pas ça, était tout simplement terrifiant.

Je lui ai sourit en retour et me suis efforcée de trouver les bons mots à dire, "Jasper, c'est vrai… je veux dire, eh bien, ce n'était pas seulement qu'un rêve. Je suis vraiment am-"

Jasper pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes pendant une fraction de seconde, pour arrêter mon baragouinement.

Sa bouche froide sur la mienne me donnait l'impression d'être au paradis, et j'ai sentis ma main faire son chemin jusqu'à son cou.

Cette fraction de seconde passa beaucoup trop rapidement avant qu'il ne brise le baiser.

Sa douce voix fit palpiter mon cœur, "Je sais Bella, je peux le ressentir."

Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oubliée ça!

Il murmura, "Je t'aimes aussi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je suis restée sur le lit dans les bras de Jasper, complètement et totalement satisfaite.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots en ce moment ; nous étions tout les deux simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Ça aurait pus être quelques secondes ou quelques jours, je ne voyais pas le temps passer.

La seule raison pour laquelle je savais que ça faisait une heure et demie était parce que le ciel avait commencé à pâlir, comme à tous les jours à cinq heures et demie.

Un des bras de Jasper disparut derrière moi et je l'entendis parler, "Hello?"

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi, il tenait un cellulaire contre son oreille. Quand est-ce que ça avait sonné?

Après une seconde il roula hors de ma portée, s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre.

Je me suis retournée pour le regarder.

Il soupira, "Il n'y a pas assez de temps, c'est déjà trop ensoleillé dehors. Il y a une forêt juste en face, je vais rester autour de chez Bella en attendant."

Après un bref silence, Jasper commença à grogner.

C'était la troisième fois que je l'entendais faire ça, et je n'y étais toujours pas habituée.

J'ai sursautée quand il siffla entre ses dents avec violence à l'autre personne, "Absolument pas! Il pourrait me déjouer s'il le voulait vraiment. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux."

Je me suis poussée plus près de lui et lui demanda curieusement, "De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et après un moment, soupira.

"Bella, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de manquer les cours aujourd'hui?"

Ça va faire deux fois maintenant. Ça commence à devenir quelque chose de régulier!

Ses grands yeux remplis d'espoir m'on fait complètement ramollir, par contre.

J'ai soupirée, vaincue, "Non, c'est correct. Pourquoi?"

Il grogna quelque chose dans le téléphone trop rapidement pour que je puisse comprendre, et raccrocha. Fourrant le téléphone dans sa poche il se tourna vers moi, prenant mes mains.

"Bella, tu peux toujours dire non, mais Edward voudrait vraiment te rencontrer aujourd'hui. Il est resté éloigné de toi pour une bonne raison, et maintenant je peux te dire pourquoi."

Il commença à tracer un cercle sur le dessus de main droite avec son pouce avant de prendre une grande respiration.

"Tu vois Bella, chaque fleure à sa propre odeur, exact? Une rose est différente d'une tulipe, qui est différente d'un lis, et ainsi de suite. Chaque humain à sa propre odeur, aussi. Leur sang à une odeur propre à chaque individu."

Je lui ai fais signe que je comprenais, pas complètement rassurée.

Il continua, "Pour Edward, ton sang est beaucoup plus attirant que n'importe quel autre. Pour lui tu sens comme du chocolat alors que tout le monde sent le citron."

Nous sommes tous les deux partis à rire et il ajouta, "Désolé pour l'analogie un peu bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment qu'elle nourriture sent bon après toutes ces années."

J'ai considérée l'offre pendant une seconde. Je serais définitivement en danger, Jasper l'avait dit lui-même.

Mais Edward allait devoir s'habituer à ma présence un jour ou l'autre, non?

Et Alice allait sûrement pouvoir… je sais pas, aller regarder pour si j'allais être blessée.

Je me suis blottit dans les bras de Jasper et lui demanda, "Tu vas me garder en sécurité, Jasper, n'est-ce pas?"

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me promit, "Toujours."

À l'intérieur je me retenais de l'embrasser, et je décidai, "Alors je vais le faire."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'ai demandé à Jasper une question qui m'était soudainement venue à l'esprit pendant que nous attendions que les autres arrivent.

"Pour toi, qu'est-ce que je sens?"

J'ai sentis son corps se raidir à mes côtés, et il me répondit avec une voix très basse.

"À cause de mon éducation particulière, Bella, je ne peux pas faire autant la différence entre les odeurs de différentes personnes comme Edward le peut. Comme _tout le monde _peut. Par contre, ton parfum, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, est plus sucré que les autres, c'est très attirant pour moi."

J'hésitais à poser la prochaine question, mais je devais savoir.

"Est-ce que je serais plus en sécurité avec toi ou avec Edward?"

Il avait l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé quand il m'a répondu, "Edward. Il se contrôle tellement bien, et moi non. C'est difficile pour moi, Bella. Être au lycée et me retrouver entouré d'autant de personnes. Marcher dans la rue. Être assis avec toi présentement, même ça c'est difficile pour moi. Tu dois toujours être prudente quand nous sommes seuls."

Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je pourrais faire – si j'avais la possibilité de faire quelque chose – pour stopper Jasper s'il en venait à m'attaquer, mais j'ai quand même brûlé son avertissement dans ma tête.

Jasper sauta soudainement de mon lit, me poussant gentiment sur le dos pendant qu'il remettait mes couvertures par-dessus moi.

Il chuchota, "Faits semblant de dormir."

Il se précipita dans mon placard et j'ai fermée les yeux, me forçant à ralentir ma respiration.

La porte s'ouvrit et Charlie marcha jusqu'au lit, s'assoyant doucement sur le bord du lit et frotta le dos.

"Bells?"

Je me suis étirée très lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux tranquillement.

Il sourit, "D'habitudes tu es debout plus tôt, je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil."

J'ai laissée mes yeux se refermer lourdement et j'ai essayée d'avoir l'air honnête en racontant mon mensonge.

"Je me sent encore pas très bien. Est-ce que je peux rester à la maison aujourd'hui? Je veux juste dormir."

Il me frotta le bras quelques fois, "Bien sûr, ma chouette, je vais appeler le lycée avant de partir. Est-ce que tu veux de l'aspirine?"

Maintenant que j'y pensais, mon corps était encore un peu douloureux. J'avais été jetée sur du ciment quand même.

J'ai hochée la tête et il est sortit de ma chambre.

Jasper apparut un moment après et ouvrit la fenêtre.

"Je reviens tout de suite, ils sont là."

Il a sauté par la fenêtre, à ma surprise.

Charlie est revenu rapidement et me tendit deux aspirines et un verre d'eau.

Il était nerveux. "Si tu as besoin que je viennes à la maison, appelle à la station, ok?"

J'ai avalée mes médicaments et essaya d'être rassurante, "Je ne suis pas en train de mourir, papa, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de repos, je vais aller mieux d'ici ce soir, je pari."

Il a sourit, "Très bien. Je vais commander de la pizza pour diner. Bye, Bells."

Je lui ai sourit, "Bonne journée, papa."

Il a disparut et aussitôt que sa voiture de patrouille disparut au bout de la rue, j'ai entendue ma fenêtre s'ouvrir de nouveau. Jasper était assit sur le bord et était en train de sourire.

"Viens par ici."

J'ai sautillée jusqu'à lui et me suit assise à côté de lui, me penchant vers l'avant pour éviter de tomber en bas et de mourir.

Il me demanda, "Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Bella?"

J'ai hochée la tête.

Il me tint fortement contre lui et sauta en bas, directement de ma fenêtre qui se trouvait au deuxième étage, atterrissant sur le sol avec autant de grâce qu'un félin.

Je me tenais à son cou assez fort pour étouffer n'importe qu'elle personne normale, et lui cria presque dessus, "Jasper, mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça? Est-ce que tu tiens à me donner une crise cardiaque? Avertis moi avant!"

Il s'est mit à rire, "T'avertir que nous allons sauter par la fenêtre? Tu aurais dis non."

Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire sarcastique, "Exactement."

Il s'appuya contre la maison et me demanda, "Est-ce que tu veux voir ce qui se passe quand je suis au soleil?"

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil vers la droite. À environ deux pied, nous étions directement dans les rayons du soleil.

Il me posa sur le sol et j'ai décidée, "Bien sûre."

Il a sourit et marcha jusque dans la lumière, se tournant pour me faire face. J'en ai eue le souffle coupé.

Son visage et son cou scintillaient! Brillant dans la lumière du soleil comme si des centaines de diamants étaient implantés sous sa peau.

Il était magnifique.

Après avoir repris le contrôle sur mon cerveau, ce qui veut dire à peu près trente secondes plus tard, je lui ai demandé, "Est-ce que tout le reste scintille aussi?"

Je me suis éclaircie la gorge nerveusement quand j'ai réalisée à quel point ce que j'avais dit aurait pu être horriblement interprété.

Il n'avait même pas eu l'air d'avoir remarqué, ça ou ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il haussa seulement les épaules, "Oui. Tu pourras voir ça plus tard, par contre, maintenant n'est pas le bon moment. Allée viens."

Il me tendit sa main scintillante et je la pris. Il m'attira jusque dans la forêt, m'aidant à enjamber les troncs d'arbre et à reprendre mon équilibre quand je trébuchais, jusqu'au cœur des bois.

Emmett, Alice et Edward étaient déjà là.

Edward avait l'air de sa cacher aux coté d'Emmett, un pas vers l'arrière, ce qui le mettait dans son ombre.

Alice était assise sur un tronc d'arbre tombé, ayant l'air très calme.

J'ai arrêtée de marcher, et Jasper a instantanément enroula ses bras autour de moi de manière protectrice. Je me suis instinctivement appuyée contre son torse.

J'ai sourit, "Hello, Edward. Emmett, Alice."

Les yeux d'Edward étaient agrandis par la fascination, "Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, Alice!"

Emmet leur jeta un coup d'œil et Edward sourit, un sourire charmeur.

"Je ne peux pas l'entendre! Exactement comme je croyais."

J'ai clignée, "Je n'ai rien dit?"

Alice, mystérieuse comme toujours, se contenta de me sourire.

Ce fut Jasper qui m'expliqua, "Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'Edward avait un don? Il peut lire les esprits. Excepté le tien."

Je lui ai demandé, "Pourquoi pas?"

Edward eut un énorme sourire, "Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais nous aimerions _beaucoup_ découvrir pourquoi."

**Hello! Désolée si ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. J'ai recommencée à travailler cette semaine. Je commence à travailler de nuit dès lundi prochain alors je vais devoir revoir mes temps d'écriture. Je lâche pas la traduction, je ne sais seulement pas encore quand est-ce que je vais écrire vue que je vais travailler de nuit. J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre! L'auteure originale, ****The Only Pancake****, vient tout juste de terminer d'écrire cette histoire et elle a topée les 36 chapitres! Je vous garanties que ça vaut la peine de s'accrocher jusqu'à la fin! Elle est même déjà en train de travailler sur une suite qu'elle devrait publier d'ici mars. Wouhouhou!enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que vous en avez pas finis avec Bella et Jasper!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, Edward est devenu presque aussi proche de moi qu'Alice.

Les moments que je passais avec lui étaient plus court que ceux que je passais avec Alice, mais nous parlions sans cesse quand nous étions ensemble.

C'était comme une obsession pour lui, d'essayer d'en apprendre assez sur moi pour pouvoir me figurer sans avoir à lire dans mes pensées.

Comme un nouveau jouet, honnêtement.

Une sorte de casse-tête.

Quand je n'étais pas avec Edward et Alice, j'étais avec Jasper.

La semaine précédente, j'avais réussie à lui extirper quelques informations. Il m'a raconté son histoire, extrêmement détaillée. Ça avait prit environ trois heures. Il m'a parlé, entre autre, de son enfance humaine, de l'armée, de Maria, du temps qu'il a passé avec Peter et Charlotte, et ensuite Alice et les Cullen.

J'en avais appris beaucoup sur tout le monde en fait.

Alice, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle et lui.

Jasper avait refusé de me parler des histoires d'Esme et de Rosalie, il avait dit que c'était leur décision.

Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'Esme avait fait une chute mortelle, et que Rosalie était en train de se vider de son sang dans une rue froide de New York.

Aujourd'hui, pour la deuxième fois, je me rendais chez Jasper.

Il stationna mon camion dans le garage, et la seule chose que je fus capable de faire à ce moment, fut de regarder partout autour de moi avec des yeux énormes.

Il y avait tellement de magnifiques voitures!

J'étais fascinée et Jasper avait l'air de trouver ça amusant, "Tu veux faire le tour?"

Habituellement je n'aimais pas les voitures tant que ça, mais j'ai quand même adorée les admirer. J'ai hochée la tête et il avait ouvert ma portière avant même que j'ai pus déboucler ma ceinture de sécurité.

Passant son bras autour de ma taille, il m'a entraîné vers les voitures que j'avais déjà vues. Sa Corvette, la Jaguar, le monstre qui servait de Jeep à Emmett, la Volvo, et la Mercedes de Carlisle.

Il s'était arrêté à côté d'une décapotable rouge et d'une autre voiture à l'allure rapide.

"C'est la Vanquish d'Edward et la M3 de Rose."

Il me guida à travers le garage et jusqu'à une voiture orange pâle. "La Lamborghini Murcielago d'Esme. Elle la conduit rarement, mais Edward et Rose insistaient pour qu'elle ait au moins une voiture rapide."

J'étais en train de jeter un coup d'œil à la merveille de motocyclette argenté qui se trouvait à moins de dix pieds de nous.

Un grand sourire est apparut dans le visage de Jasper à ce moment, "Alors, tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas? J'aurais jamais cru que tu aimais les motos, peut-être que nous allons pouvoir faire un tour avec un jour. C'est la Ducati d'Edward. Il aime collectionner les choses rapides. Alice veut une Porsche, en jaune, alors tu vas pouvoir voir ça bientôt aussi."

Il sourit largement et me fit signe de regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai sentit mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbite quand j'ai vue une voiture bleu foncé et noir. C'était dément tellement elle était magnifique. Tellement belle, avec des lignes épurées, cette voiture avait _l'air_ rapide.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient couchés en dessous. Emmett était étendu sur le côté, tenant le devant à environ quatre pied du sol.

Rosalie était à côté de lui, couverte d'huile à moteur et d'autres choses. Un grognement sinistre s'échappa de sa gorge pendant qu'elle essayait fortement de coincer une clé anglaise dans une partie quelconque de la voiture.

Jasper avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, "Une Bugatti Veyron. La meilleure voiture qu'il y ait, elle peut aller jusqu'à 260 miles à l'heure."

Un rire soudain de Rosalie, qui était fâchée trente secondes auparavant, me fit sursauter.

Rosalie avait l'air particulièrement fier d'elle, "Essais plutôt juste au dessus de 300. Je jouais avec ton moteur, désolée, 1000 chevaux vapeur était beaucoup trop amusant pour pouvoir résister. Si seulement je pouvais réussir à remettre cet écrou à sa place, nous pourrions aller la tester."

Jasper ricana, "Amuses-toi avec ça."

Nous sommes allés à l'intérieur de la maison et dans sa chambre. Elle était au troisième étage.

La moitié de l'espace sur les murs était dédié à ses livres, et l'autre moitié contenait la collection de cd d'Edward ; parce que Jasper aimait bien les écouter et aussi parce qu'Alice n'avait pas laissé d'espaces libre dans sa chambre.

Il y avait un lit incroyablement gros dans le centre de la pièce. Jasper avait dit qu'il ne l'utilisait jamais, mais il en avait voulu un quand même. Je crois qu'il s'ennui de pouvoir dormir.

Je me suis collée tout contre lui et j'ai levée la tête, mon nez à moins d'un pouce du sien.

Nous ne nous étions pas embrassés depuis ce jour dans ma chambre, il y plus de la moitié d'un mois de cela, et, honnêtement, ça me manquait.

Et lui, évidemment, le savait.

Il baissa la tête et déposa prudemment ses lèvres contre ma joue.

Je voulais _plus_ que ça!

Prudemment, j'ai enroulée mes bras autour de son cou pour attirer sa bouche contre la mienne. Il retourna ce geste passionné avec enthousiasme, et nos lèvres commencèrent à bouger ensemble.

Je me suis rappelée son avertissement, à propos d'être prudente, et je savais que j'allais devoir être celle qui allait mettre les limites en place.

J'ai finalement réussie à m'éloigner de ses lèvre si tentante et j'ai rougit, "Désolée."

Je n'étais pas désolée, pas même un petit peu, c'était une sensation tellement grisante.

Il me fit un sourire et m'accusa, "Menteuse."

J'étais déjà une terrible menteuse, et son don n'aidait pas du tout mon cas!

Il passa son bras dans mon dos et bougea sur le côté, s'assoyant à califourchon sur ma taille.

_**His arm wrapped around my back and he moved to the side, straddling my lap as he slowly guided me against the bed. **__**(**__C'est la version originale de la phrase précédente. Je trouvais qu'elle sonnait trop bien pour ne pas la mettre là quand même!__**)**_

Sa bouche attaqua la mienne à nouveau, et j'étais bien heureuse de flancher, et j'ai laissée ma langue goûter ses lèvres.

J'aurais due essayer de l'arrêter. J'aurais due le remettre à sa place comme il m'avait avertit de faire.

Soudainement, ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets, qui étaient sur ses épaules, et les repoussa durement de chaque côtés de ma tête.

Une peur effrénée commença à se faire ressentir en moi quand il pressa ses lèvres contre ma gorge, la suçant frénétiquement.

J'ai retenue mon souffle et me suis rappelée que je devais rester complètement immobile.

Un grondement terrifiant bouillonna hors de sa gorge et ses dents frôlèrent mon cou.

Mon cœur manqua carrément un battement et je me suis mordu la lèvre.

J'ai retenue un gémissement, ne voulant pas risquer de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le surprendre alors qu'il était déjà dans un état d'esprit très éloigné de sa logique habituelle.

Je n'avais pas entendue la porte ouvrir, mais une main ferme attrapa l'épaule de Jasper et Edward l'éloigna de moi brusquement.

Le grognement de Jasper s'intensifia défensivement pendant une fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qui c'était.

Il a soutenu le regard d'Edward silencieusement pendant qu'Alice me sortait facilement du lit, mettait ses bras autour de ma taille et me tenait à côté d'elle.

Jasper avait l'air très _très_ tendu quand il murmura, "Alice, s'il-te-plaît emmène-là ailleurs pour un moment."

Alice m'emmena hors de la pièce silencieusement. Nous avons descendues les escaliers avec empressement avant de passer dans une pièce où je n'avais jamais été avant.

_L'énorme_lit qui dominait la pièce était remplit de couvertures doré et marron.

La carpette était marron ; les murs étaient doré aussi, mais un peu plus pâle.

Il y avait une porte ouverte qui me donnait une vue sur un placard probablement aussi grand que la chambre elle-même.

C'était définitivement la chambre d'Alice et d'Edward.

Alice se retourna finalement vers moi ; ses yeux plus sombre que d'habitude. Elle était toujours aussi de bonne humeur par contre.

"Est-ce que ça va, Bella?"

Je me sentais un peu engourdie par un mélange de choque et de terreur, mais j'ai réussie à hocher la tête.

Elle inclina gentiment ma tête sur le côté et promena un doigt glacé sur une éraflure superficielle qui sillonnait mon cou.

Sa douce voix semblait tendue par le souci, "Il a presque fendu la peau. C'est très mince sur ton cou, à peine un chouia de plus de pression et tout aurait tourné à la catastrophe."

J'ai avalée difficilement avant de lui demander, "Qu'est-ce que Jasper est en train de faire maintenant?"

S'il était confus, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, j'allais remonter le voir pour lui parler.

Alice me fit m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et soupira, "Tu vas l'entendre dans un moment."

**Alors?**** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensées? Si ça vous tentes voir les voitures décrites dan ce chapitre, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir dans mon profile, j'ai mis tout les liens là. Personnellement j'adore la Aston Martin Vanquish et la Ducati d'Edward et je suis carrément tombée en amour avec la Bugatti Veyron de Jasper. Dites-moi lesquelles vous préférées! Je promets de répondre aux commentaires plus fréquemment aussi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avant que je n'oublie, un remerciement spécial à mon papa… Merci papa! Il m'a aidé pour un paragraphe avec lequel j'avais un peu de difficulté.**

J'ai écoutée intensément pour essayer d'entendre ce que j'attendais.

J'étais tellement concentrée que j'ai sursautée quand Jasper beugla à travers la maison.

"C'est pas de ma faute, Edward! Je l'avais avertit d'être prudente. C'était un accident, aucun de nous deux n'essayait de _tester_ mes limites."

Peu importe ce qu'Edward lui a dit par la suite, ça les a faits grogner tous les deux, puis nous avons entendus un choque assourdissant, comme si un rocher entrait en collision avec un autre rocher.

J'ai sentis ma bouche tomber ouverte, "Est-ce qu'il sont en train de se battre?"

Alice rit, "Ça va aller, Bella, ne soit pas aussi alarmée. Ils ont tous les deux des mauvais tempérament, Esme va les séparer à l'instant."

J'ai secouée la tête avec incrédulité, "Comment peux-tu être aussi calme?"

Elle croisa délicatement ses mains ensemble, "Jasper pourrait facilement blesser Edward si Edward était un vampire normal. Mais, rappelles-toi qu'il peut entendre ce que Jasper pense, et il peut donc l'éviter. Un match équilibré. Ils vont bien, vraiment. Il n'y a aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter."

J'ai demandée avec précaution, "Edward ne peut pas faire de mal à Jasper, n'est-ce pas?"

Un rire soudain me fit soudainement tourner la tête vers la porte. C'était Emmett, qui avait un bras autour du cou d'Edward pendant que le plus petit vampire essayait de s'échapper de la de son frère.

Emmett blaguait, "Il ne peut faire de mal à personne à moins de pouvoir mettre la main sur toi."

Edward finit par lâcher un grognement de frustration, "Ça va maintenant, Emmett, tu peux me lâcher!"

Le plus baraqué des deux répondit, avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, "Pour une fois que je réussi à t'attraper et tu penses que je vais te laisser aller maintenant?"

Alice l'avertit sérieusement, "Edward mord, Em."

Emmett grogna, joueur, "Ooh, est-ce que c'est un défi?"

Une voix féminine perçante se fit entendre dans le couloir et fit refroidir mon sang, "Emmett, lâche-le avant que ça ne devienne violent."

Rosalie.

Emmett obéit instantanément à sa partenaire, et laissa aller Edward.

Edward lança un regard sombre à son frère et se mit à faire le tour de la pièce comme un lion en cage avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à mes côtés.

Son sourire était amicale, j'ai quand même pue voir dans ses yeux qu'il prenait des précautions. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à se trouver près de mon sang.

J'ai demandée, "Jasper?"

Edward me répondit, "Esme l'a emmené chasser rapidement. Il veut te parler quand il va revenir, par contre."

Rosalie jeta un regard noir dans la pièce, "Je lui avais dit qu'_elle_ était une mauvaise idée."

Elle s'éloigna rapidement d'un air hautain et Emmett est allé la rejoindre rapidement après.

J'ai été anormalement blessée par sa froideur, J'avais commencée à m'y habituer, mais la morsure derrière ses mots, cette fois, était plus profonde. C'était malin.

Est-ce qu'elle me détestait tant que ça?

J'ai attirée mes genoux contre ma poitrine et ai appuyée mon menton dessus avec tristesse, "Je n'emmène que des problèmes pour vous tous, n'est-ce pas?"

Alice me serra instantanément dans ses bras avec une poigne de fer, "Oh, Bella, ne dit pas des choses comme ça!"

Je pleurais, désespérée, pendant que des larmes commençait à se former dans mes yeux, "Mais c'est vrai, exact? Le fait que je sois ici rend les choses difficile pour vous tous, Edward, même Jasper. Je fais du mal à Jasper, exact?"

Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas réalisée que ça pourrait être difficile pour lui de se tenir près de moi. Eh bien, je savais que ça pouvait être un défi, bien sûr. Il m'avait expliqué pourquoi. Mais si ça lui faisait du mal, le contraignant plus que nécessaire, alors nous avions un sérieux problème.

Edward me caressa timidement les cheveux. Il ne me mentirait pas comme Alice le ferait.

"Bella, je ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas inopportun de t'avoir autour, mais tu ne causes aucun problèmes. Tu es l'unique chose qui rend Jasper heureux dans la vie."

J'ai eu un petit mouvement de protestation mais il m'a ignoré et a continué, "Il a attendu presque deux cent ans pour toi. Il a fait des progrès incroyable depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée. Tu es tout sauf des problèmes, tu l'aides de beaucoup plus de manières que tu le crois."

Plus que ce que je crois? Comment est-ce que je pouvais bien l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit?

J'ai murmurée, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Gentiment, Alice essuya mes yeux qui débordaient presque de larmes et elle me sourit affectueusement.

Elle répondit, "Tu lui as donné une raison irrésistible d'arrêter d'être en colère envers notre diète végétarienne. Il ne laissera jamais l'un de nous être aussi proche de lui que toi tu l'es. Il _t'aime_, Bella. Il n'a jamais vraiment ressentis autre chose que de la douleur et de la colère avant, c'est vraiment énorme pour lui."

Il m'a fallu une seconde pour considérer ça, puis j'ai légèrement hochée la tête.

Je l'aimais aussi, probablement beaucoup plus que ce qui était considéré sain pour moi.

J'ai émis une supposition, doucement, "Il est vraiment mécontent envers lui-même, n'est-ce pas?"

Alice soupira, "Oui, mais Esme est en train de lui parler. Elle est très proche de lui, il ne devrait pas se sentir _trop_ mal quand il va revenir à la maison."

Edward ajouta, "Seulement toi peut lui permettre de se pardonner."

Je me suis gentiment éloignée d'Alice et sourit, "Je vais aller l'attendre en haut."

Ils me sourirent en retour et j'ai remontée au troisième étage, m'assoyant en indien sur le lit tout attendant patiemment son retour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'ai regardée Jasper et Esme sauter à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air surpris quand ils m'ont vu.

Jasper me demanda tristement, "Tu n'es pas retournée chez toi?"

Je lui ai demandée en retour, "Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?"

Esme se glissa discrètement hors de la pièce pour nous donner un peu d'intimité, et Jasper vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

Je me suis senti rapetisser face à l'intensité qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand il se pencha tout près de moi.

Il murmura, "Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je t'ai presque blessée. Je t'ai presque _tuée_."

Son pouce glacé traça doucement l'égratignure rosé qui disparaissait déjà sur mon cou.

Il baissa la tête, fixant la couverture, et murmura, le cœur brisé, "Je comprendrais si tu voulais t'en aller, Bella. Je vais te laisser seule à partir de maintenant."

Mon cœur commença à palpiter, et j'ai sentis mes yeux s'agrandirent.

Il voulait que je le laisse?

J'ai gémit, "Non! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça, Jasper? Je croyais que tu me voulais!"

Ça lui a fait relever la tête d'un coup sec et il regarda, "Bien sûr que je te veux! Plus que n'importe quoi."

J'ai enroulée mes bras autour de lui et j'ai pressée ma joue contre son cou. "Alors tu peux m'avoir."

Il soupira, et je pouvais ressentir des étincelles de quelque chose émané de lui.

Ça ressemblait à de la colère et de la haine.

De la répugnance. De la répugnance envers lui-même.

Il murmura sombrement, "Bella, tu es folle, est-ce que tu savais ça?"

Je me suis mise à le fixer pendant qu'il continuait, "Je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point c'était proche. Beaucoup _trop_ proche. Si je t'avais mordue, Bella… oh, Dieu…"

Il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux pendant que son visage se contorsionnait d'horreur.

Il murmura, "Je ne suis pas bien pour toi. Je suis un monstre. Je vais carrément te mener à ta perte,"

J'ai froncé les sourcils, "Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu devrais croire plus en toi-même."

Il grogna et j'ai été m'installer sur ses genoux, j'étais à peu près six pouces plus grande que lui maintenant, et j'ai enroulée mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Je l'ai informée, "Je te fais confiance Jasper."

Il m'envoya un regard sombre, "Oui, et tu me faisais confiance plus tôt aussi, et regarde où ça t'a menée!"

Je lui ai mentis avec entêtement, "Je savais que tu n'allais pas me faire de mal."

Il laissa son front tomber contre ma poitrine et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Je peux ressentir ce que tu ressens, tu te rappelles? Je pouvais presque goûter la terreur que tu rejetais. Ça a seulement donné plus d'intensité à mon instinct. Ça m'a fait vouloir ton sang encore plus."

C'était étonnant de l'entendre le dire de façon si direct.

Il a rit tristement, "Tu vois, maintenant tu le réalise. Je suis dangereux."

J'ai serrée ma mâchoire et levée sa tête, le forçant à me regarder.

Il avait besoin de comprendre que tout était correct. Il avait besoin de savoir que je n'avais plus peur de lui.

Alors j'ai prise un risque fou pour le lui prouver.

Je me suis abaissée un petit peu pour enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux.

J'ai pressée ma gorge juste devant sa bouche, déposant mon menton sur sa joue.

Ses bras se sont serrés douloureusement autour de mon dos, m'écrasant contre lui, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas.

J'ai murmurée, "Jasper, tu ne vas pas me faire de mal."

Il a été complètement immobile pendant très longtemps et, soudainement, il s'est autorisé à prendre une grande respiration. Un grognement sourd s'est échappé du fond de sa gorge mais j'ai réussie à faire fuir ma peur à grand coup de bâton.

Il était plus fort qu'il ne le croyait, je l'avais vu moi-même.

Après une seconde il gémit, "Bella, s'il-te-plaît…"

Immédiatement, assez intelligente pour ne pas le pousser _trop_ loin, j'ai roulée en bas de ses genoux pour lui donner de l'espace.

Je me suis rassise sur le lit à ses côtés et je l'ai observé.

Ses yeux étaient sombres et remplis d'anxiété. Ses mains serraient les draps extrêmement forts, et son corps était aussi rigide qu'un rocher.

Très, très lentement, il commença à relaxer. Prenant une autre inspiration avec d'expirer lentement.

Il sonnait à la fois sévère et ébranlé quand il parla, "Ne fait plus jamais ça! C'est trop dangereux. Tu as beaucoup trop foi en moi."

Il fallait que j'insiste, "Chaque secondes que je passe avec toi ma vie est littéralement entre tes mains, et tu me garde en sécurité. Je crois que tu mérites ma confiance totale."

Il à même rit un peu à ça, totalement à l'aise maintenant, "Je suppose que ça a du sens."

Je me suis rapprochée de lui, "Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que je fais, Jasper, mais j'essais de rendre ça plus facile pour nous. Nous deux. Tu dois me faire confiance par contre, me croire que je ne vais pas te pousser plus loin que ta limite de nouveau."

J'allais définitivement être alerte à partir de maintenant, comme il le souhaitait. Il n'est pas capable d'être assez fort pour lui-même, alors je _devais_ être assez forte pour nous deux.

Mais je ne peux pas le faire à moins qu'il ne me laisse faire!

Après avoir considéré mon offre pendant une seconde, il m'a sourit et m'a serrée dans ses bras. "Très bien. Je suppose que tant que j'ai ta confiance totale, tu devrais avoir la mienne."

Je me suis blottis contre lui et me suis sentit radier d'amour pour cet homme, un homme beaucoup mieux que je n'aurais jamais mérité.

Jasper se mit à rire et m'embrassa avant de m'annoncer, "Ouais, moi aussi."

Après qu'il l'ait dit, une puissante vague d'émotions fut envoyée dans ma direction, chatouillant chacun de mes nerfs avec le plus chaud, le plus confortable, le meilleur sentiment dans le monde.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensées de la conversation entre Jasper et Bella?**


	14. Chapter 14

Très lentement, pendant les trois mois qui ont suivis, Jasper et moi avons travaillés à renforcer sa maîtrise de soi.

Alice a eue à me sauver deux fois, mais pour une période de 90 jours ce n'est pas si mal.

J'étais étendue avec Jasper sur son lit, nous écoutions du Mozart, quand Emmett a déboulé comme un boulet de canon dans la pièce, sautant entre nous deux.

Jasper a haussé les sourcils et Emmett nous a enfoncés des casquettes de baseball sur la tête. "Il va y avoir un orage. Vous voulez venir?"

Jasper s'assit et demanda, "Les équipes?"

Il souriait narquoisement et j'ai sourit. Jasper _adore_ le sport – l'horreur – et passait rarement par-dessus la chance de faire une partie en famille.

J'avais déjà été deux fois avec eux pendant leurs parties de baseball, ils sont plutôt divertissants à regarder.

Emmett annonça, "Carlisle est le lanceur, Bella va être l'arbitre. C'est la bataille des sexes ce soir, parce que j'ai un pari avec Alice."

À ça je n'ai pas pur m'empêcher de rire, "Tu paris contre Alice?"

Il a haussé les épaules, "Elle pourrait avoir sous-estimée nos impressionnants talents."

Jasper soupira doucement et se tourna vers moi, "Est-ce que tu veux y aller?"

J'ai sourit, réajustant ma casquette, "Bien sûre!"

Alors nous avons chargée les voitures et la partie commença.

Emmett était en train de perdre son pari, parce que les demoiselles avaient presque quatorze points d'avance au moment où nous avons décidés d'arrêter.

Il était dix-neuf heures, et c'était devenu trop froid pour que je puisse rester dehors encore longtemps, la légère bruine n'aidait pas non plus.

Le jeu arrivait à sa fin, Alice avait le bâton.

Elle était prête à frapper, mais la balle est passée tout droit et directement dans la main d'Emmett.

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward et il laissa tomber son bâton, courant vers nous.

Sans questions, tout le monde l'imita.

La vision d'Alice se termina et elle se tourna brusquement vers Jasper.

Sa voix était encore plus stridente que d'habitude, ""Ce sont les trois que j'ai déjà vue. Ils nous on entendus ; ils s'en viennent pour nous rencontrer. Ils vont être ici dans moins d'une minute.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était un problème, mais avant que j'ai pus réaliser ce qui se passait, Jasper était derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille de manière protective.

Il pressa son nez contre mon épaule et marmonna, "Je suis désolé Bella. Nous aurions dû rester à la maison."

J'ai froncée les sourcils et lui ai demandé "Mais pour quoi?"

Il n'a pas eu la chance de me répondre, et il n'en avait pas besoin.

J'ai regardée avec les yeux grands ouverts pendant que les trois autres sortaient d'entre les arbres d'un air hautain et se dirigeaient vers nous.

Et ils avaient vraiment l'air de traquer. Leurs mouvements très félins étaient beaucoup plus brusques et calculés que ce que j'étais habituée de voir, et il y avait presque une aura de danger qui émanait d'eux.

Carlisle, Emmett et Edward s'avancèrent pour les intercepter avant qu'ils ne soient rendus trop près.

Esme et Alice s'avancèrent plus près de Jasper et moi.

Rosalie se rapprocha aussi mais n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureuse de le faire.

Celui qui était à la tête du groupe sourit à Carlisle, "Bonjour. Je suis Laurent, et voici Victoria et James."

J'ai regardée le Dr. Cullen forcer un sourire, "Je suis Carlisle et voici ma famille."

Laurent avait l'air surpris, "Vous avez une grande famille."

Carlisle sonnait presque plaisant quand il répondit, "Oui."

Emmett n'a pas été aussi poli quand il grogna, "Une grande famille qui a de la difficulté à ne pas se faire remarquer avec vous trois qui faites un peu trop de vagues."

Laurent jeta un coup d'œil à James avant de demander, "Quel est votre territoire de chasse?"

Carlisle répondit, "Tout le secteur Olympique et occasionnellement la côte. Nous avons une résidence permanente ici, alors nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Il y a une autre colonie permanente à Denali."

Victoria et James se regardèrent avec surprise.

Laurent avait vraiment l'air curieux quand il demanda, "Comment êtes-vous capable de faire ça?"

Carlisle rit, "C'est une assez longue histoire, Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne venez pas chez nous pour que nous puissions parler confortablement?"

La voix d'Edward était dure quand il ajouta, "Et bien sûr, nous devons vous demander de ne plus chasser dans notre territoire. Ça nous cause des difficultés."

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, le vent souffla doucement, ébouriffant mes vêtements et mes cheveux.

Les yeux de James se tournèrent brusquement vers moi, leur rouge profond devenant rapidement plus foncé.

Il s'accroupit instinctivement et grogna, "Vous avez emmené une collation?"

Jasper me poussa dans les bras d'Alice et s'accroupit aussi, un grondement menaçant s'échappant de sa gorge.

Il ne laissa pas de temps pour faire la paix.

Il s'élança vers l'avant et renversa James, enfonçant ses dents dans l'épaule de l'autre homme.

J'ai regardée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, pendant que James repoussait Jasper. Ils sautèrent loin l'un de l'autre, se faisant face comme deux tigres furieux.

Emmett s'accroupit pour aider, Laurent se déplaça difficilement plus près de Carlisle, ne voulant clairement pas faire partie de tout ça.

Victoria gronda et s'accroupit également, prête à attaquer Jasper par derrière.

Edward se plaça entre eux. Il la fixa intensément et commença à parler, sa voix presque hypnotique. Même moi je l'ai cru. "Tu ne devrais pas t'impliquer, Victoria, ce n'est pas ta bataille. James ne veut pas de ton aide."

Avec un bruit de tonnerre, Jasper et James entrèrent en collision et commencèrent à lutter.

Alice entoura ma taille de ses bras et me tira vers elle, Esme recula de quelques pas, se plaçant entre nous deux et l'hostile rassemblement.

Rosalie avait le regard fixé sur Victoria, Edward continuait d'essayer de la persuader de garder ses distances d'avec les deux hommes qui se battaient.

Il s'est mit à rire en réponse aux pensées qu'il avait lu dans sa tête. "Quelle différence est-ce que ça peut faire? Il est avec toi seulement parce que tu lui es utile, et tu le sais. Laurent le sait, aussi, il pense à ça présentement."

Emmett arracha James de Jasper, ce qui m'a littéralement fait grincer des dents, et je me suis caché le visage dans l'épaule d'Alice.

J'étais trop choquée pour m'inquiéter pour l'instant. Je n'avais jamais vue quelque chose comme ça avant. Une bataille qui éclate si soudainement et si violemment, c'était pire que de voir deux animaux se battre à mort.

La voix froide d'Edward annonça, "_Rien_ n'est important pour James excepté son propre plaisir, Victoria."

Avec un cri perçant de fureur il y eu un autre énorme craquement similaire à un cou de tonnerre. J'ai sentis Alice se tendre et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil. Rosalie se tenait debout sur Victoria, elle avait due l'intercepter.

J'ai ignorée ces trois-là, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de reporter mon attention vers Jasper.

Il grognait vicieusement, et une manche de son chandail était déchirée. Il retenait un des bras de James pendant qu'il se débattait, et Emmett retenait l'autre.

Le vampire avec un air de fou furieux hurla, "Laurent, ne reste pas là à rien faire!"

Laurent était intelligent, il haussa les épaules avec indifférence, "Ce n'est pas ma bataille, James. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais fatigué de tes petits jeux."

La bouche de l'homme s'accrocha au bras de Jasper et Jasper le rétracta hors de sa portée par instinct.

Emmett perdit sa prise et James se mit à courir, abandonnant complètement sa partenaire.

Alice, toutefois, sprinta à sa suite et lui sauta sur le dos. Avec un douloureux grincement métallique, elle lui arracha carrément la tête du reste de son corps.

J'ai sentit ma bouche tomber ouverte et mon estomac se retourner.

Elle venait juste de le _décapiter_!

Petite Alice!

Avec un autre horrible cri Victoria fut enfin silencieuse.

J'ai sentis ma tête commencer à tourner avant que mon monde ne devienne noir.

**Argh! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publiée de chapitre en dix jours! Je n'ai même pas de bonnes excuses, j'ai tout simplement oubliée de publier. J'espère que vous allez pouvoir me pardonner…**

**Citation du jour : **_**Vis pour aujourd'hui, parce qu'hier n'est plus là et demain pourrait ne jamais arriver…**_


	15. Chapter 15

J'ai repris conscience quand une odeur, beaucoup trop forte, un peu comme de l'encens, à trouvé son chemin jusqu'à mon nez.

Un bras froid était sous mon cou, supportant mon corps pendant que j'étais tenue délicatement un torse familier et dur comme le roc.

J'ai gémit et Jasper appela avec excitation, "Carlisle, elle se réveille!"

Sa main glacée toucha mon visage mais je ne me suis pas éloignée.

J'étais habituée à la froideur, j'avais besoin de la froideur. J'ai laissé ma tête tomber dur le côté et je me suis relaxée contre lui.

Carlisle demanda, "Bella, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre?"

Des images de ce qui m'a fait perdre conscience remontèrent dans mon esprit et je me suis mise à trembler, gémissant un peu.

Jasper sonnait un peu frustré, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle, Carlisle? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Le docteur lui rapporta patiemment, "Elle n'e s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'elle a vue, Jasper. Son esprit se protège, c'est tout, se protégeant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à accepter ce dont elle a été témoin. C'est parfaitement normal."

J'ai serrée ma main autour de celle de la personne qui la tenait en ce moment et demanda ce que mon esprit jugeait de plus important pour le moment, "Rosalie?"

Oui, vous avez bien entendus.

Je voulais m'assurer que Rosalie allait bien.

J'avais vue Alice gagner sa bataille, mais je n'avais pas vue Rosalie vaincre Victoria. J'avais seulement entendue cet horrible craquement métallique qui aurait très bien pu être la tête de la sœur de Jasper.

Jasper s'est mit à rire gentiment et me promit, "Nous sommes tous en sécurité, Bella. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux?"

J'ai ouvert les yeux, et me suis retrouvée à fixer Jasper juste devant moi.

J'ai sourit, "Salut, cowboy."

Oh, oui, ça.

Après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il avait grandit et qu'il avait été élevé ; quand il était humain au moins ; au Texas – c'est assez drôle de blaguer là-dessus.

Il me fit un grand sourire, laissant son accent incroyablement sexy ressortir plus que d'habitude, "Eh bien, bien le bonjour ma p'tite dame."

J'ai rougit et me débattit pour m'asseoir. Il m'aida, gardant un bras autour de moi pour me soutenir.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement sur d'horribles flammes noires. Épaisses, d'apparence huileuse, de la fumé pourpre les entouraient. C'est de là que venait cette forte odeur.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et demanda timidement, "Est-ce que c'est… eux?"

Je pouvais voir le tas noirci dont la fumée provenais, et assuma que c'étais James et Victoria.

Jasper fronça les sourcils aussi, "Ouais, c'est eux. Ou plutôt, _c'était_."

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil prudent vers Laurent, qui était en train de parler à Esme et Emmett quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en vouloir du tout.

Mon attention se reporta sur Jasper.

Où plutôt ses bras.

Il frottait son avant-bras avec sa main opposé, ses yeux se dirigeants vers la conversation qui se déroulait trop loin pour que je puisse l'entendre.

J'ai déplacée sa main et me suis retrouvée à regarder sa peau pleine de cicatrices.

Près du poignet, et près du coude, il y avait deux nouvelles plaies.

Je pouvais dire qu'elles étaient nouvelles parce qu'elles n'étaient pas argentés comme elles auraient dues être. Elles n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées.

Elles étaient une sombre nuance de violet, un peu comme les marques sous ses yeux.

Ça m'a fait grimacer, "C'est ce qui arrive quand tu te fais mordre?"

Il haussa les épaules, "Eh bien, oui."

Je me suis collée tout contre lui, étonnée, "Est-ce que ça fait mal?"

Il en a _tellement_! Je l'avais vu sans un chandail avant ; j'avais vue les milliers de cicatrices qui recouvraient chaque centimètre de son pauvre corps. Est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes faits mal?

Jasper a finit par admettre, "Oui, ça fait mal, mais ça va passer."

Carlisle était encore avec nous, et il demanda soudainement, "Bella, comment est-ce que tu te sens? Est-ce que tu as des vertiges ou des mots de tête?"

J'ai secouée la tête et lui promit, "Je vais bien maintenant."

Il a sourit et a affectueusement ramené une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de se relever et de se diriger vers le petit regroupement.

Rosalie était plus près que je ne l'avais réalisée, accroupit à moins de cinq pieds de Jasper et moi. Ses yeux avaient l'air songeur et intense pendant qu'elle me fixait.

J'ai réalisé que deux personnes manquaient dans la pièce et me suis mise à paniquer, "Où sont Alice et Edward?"

Jasper se leva, m'attirant vers lui. Instinctivement, j'ai passée mes bras autour de son cou.

Il me raconta, "Edward a dit qu'il a entendu James penser quelque chose à propos d'Alice et ils sont allés à la maison pour pouvoir parler en privé pour un moment."

"Oh."

Il m'a sourit et pencha la tête pour m'embrasser. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais c'était assez long pour faire bondir mon cœur.

Il insista, "Tu devrais retourner chez toi et te reposer."

Je me suis collée contre lui, fermant les yeux quand il commença à courir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je me suis réveillée de bonne heure ; contente que ca soit samedi, parce que je n'avais vraiment pas le goût d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

J'ai trouvée Jasper assit dans ma chaise d'ordinateur, fixant le calendrier.

Je lui ai demandée, "Qu'est-ce qui a attiré ton attention?"

Il me sourit par-dessus son épaule, "La date. Demain c'est le quatorze, la fête des mères. Memorial Day (_je ne connais pas la traduction pour ça, désolée_) est le 29."

J'ai demandée, "Est-ce que nous faisons quelque chose ces jour-là?"

J'adorerais passer la journée avec Esme et le reste des Cullen si c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Où, si elle préférait passer la journée par elle-même, rester éloigné n'était pas un problème.

Et, j'aurais due le réaliser, Memorial Day pourrait être très important pour Jasper. Il _a_ participé à une guerre, après tout.

Jasper soupira, "Carlisle travaille tard le quatorze, alors Emmett et Rosalie vont l'emmener à une chasse spéciale."

Je lui ai demandé doucement, "Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose pour Memorial Day?"

Il a sourit doucement, "Si tu veux aider, avec plaisir. Chaque année, Edward, Alice et moi allons mettre des petits drapeaux près des tombes des vétérans dans un cimetière tout près. Celui de Forks est vraiment petit, alors nous allons à Seattle aussi."

J'étais bizarrement intriguée d'apprendre qu'ils faisaient ça. "C'est très gentil de votre part à tous. Je suis certaine que les familles apprécies beaucoup le geste."

Les yeux de Jasper se mirent à fixer le vide par la fenêtre, "Elles apprécient."

Sa voix était remplit d'émotion, je voulais savoir pourquoi.

J'ai marché vers lui et me suis assise sur ses genoux, "Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la conscience, Jasper?"

Il me regarda dans les yeux et récita, "Major Jasper Whitlock. Âgé de 23 ans. Un ami et un frère pour plusieurs. Disparu en action le 14 octobre 1862."

Ses yeux étaient devenus sérieux et il murmura, "C'est ce que ça dit à Galveston, où mes vieux amis on placés une tombe vide pour moi. Je l'ai vue pour la première fois quand je quittais Maria, avec Peter et Charlotte. Il y avait notre drapeau, le drapeau des Confédérés, planté à côté."

Il s'est mit à rire un peu, "Ça n'aurait pas pu être l'un d'eux, ils étaient déjà tous mort. Ça devait être un de leurs enfants. Dans les années 1930 ce n'était pas inhabituel pour ton enfant d'honorer un de tes vieux amis."

Il a sourit tranquillement, les yeux soudainement brillant et pensif.

J'ai déposée ma tête sur son épaule et lui dit, taquine, "J'aurais été déposer un drapeau pour toi."

Son profond, et sincère, rire remplit la pièce avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, "Eh bien merci, Mlle. Swan."

J'étais complètement heureuse, assise dans ses bras quand il répondit à son téléphone, comme toujours avant même qu'il ne sonne, "Ici Jasper."

Deux secondes passèrent et Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil, "Bella, est-ce que tu as des plans pour l'été?"

Les cours finissent le six juin, alors c'est dans moins d'un mois.

Ça m'a rappelée, "Je visite ma mère et Phil à Jacksonville au début de juillet, mais à part ça, j'ai rien de prévue, non."

Jasper sourit et répondit à peu importe qui était au téléphone avec lui, "Bien sûr, je vais le faire, calme toi. Je te vois plus tard, Alice."

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi de nouveau, "Quand en juillet?"

J'étais suspicieuse, logiquement, mais j'ai répondue, "Du deux au seize. Pourquoi?"

Il s'est mit à sourire largement, "Est-ce que ça te tentes d'aller visiter d'autres états dans le sud? La Floride est assez près."

J'ai appuyé un coude sur son torse et appuya mon menton dans ma paume, "Ok, je donne ma langue au chat, de quoi tu parles?"

Il expliqua, "Hier, Edward a entendu James penser à Alice. Apparemment, elle était dans un asile parce qu'elle avait des visions quand elle enfant. Il voulait la chasser, mais son gardien était un plus vieux vampire qui l'a mordu pour la sauver. Il se rappelait comment elle avait l'air de ne même pas réaliser la douleur dans laquelle elle était, et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à un vampire nouveau-né, alors il a juste tué celui qui l'a transformée à la place."

J'ai sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte au début, "C'est terrible!"

Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle était toute seule quand elle s'est réveillée.

Jasper soupira, "Oui, ça l'est. Elle veut retourner dans cette ville, Biloxi dans le Mississippi, et voir ce qu'elle apprendre sur elle-même. J'y vais avec elle, et Edward aussi. Sur le chemin du retour…"

Il hésita et j'attendit patiemment qu'il continue, "Sur le chemin du retour nous allons aller faire un tour à Houston. C'est seulement à environ 400 miles de Biloxi."

Il voulait aller visiter la ville d'où il venait?

Il voulait que je l'accompagne?

Je n'étais pas certaine s'il était seulement poli, ou s'il pensait que ça pourrait être bien, ou s'il avait besoin de support moral.

Peu importe la raison, j'ai acceptée immédiatement, "Bien sûre que je vais venir avec toi."

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 15!**

**Si vous aimez aussi les histoires Jacob/Bella, je suis en train de commencer la traduction d'une nouvelle histoire. Elle s'appelle **_**Tant que tu es à mes côtés**_**. Elle commence un peu après New Moon (le 2****e**** livre). Bella se retrouve enfermer seule avec Jacob, pendant quelques jours à cause d'une tempête. Va-t-elle finalement craquée?**


	16. Chapter 16

Je me suis brossé les cheveux, me suis changé, et je me suis ensuite assise dans la cuisine avec Jasper pour manger mon petit-déjeuner.

Charlie descendit après un moment et hésita avec surprise. "Oh, bonjour Jasper. Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui."

Jasper força un petit sourire, "Bon matin, Chef Swan."

J'ai informé mon père, "Jasper m'a invité à venir chez lui aujourd'hui."

Charlie demanda, en s'en allant vers le réfrigérateur, "Est-ce que tu ne fais pas quelque chose avec ta tante?"

Jasper répondit automatiquement, "Non, Emmett et Edward l'emmène à Seattle pour voir un film. C'est _leur_ mère, après tout."

Charlie demanda, sur le ton de la conversation, "Et pour ta sœur et Alice?"

Jasper répondit plaisamment, "Elles font les boutiques. Je viens sauver Bella pour ne pas qu'elle soit forcée de les suivre."

Ils rirent un peu ensemble.

J'étais totalement étonnée de voir à quel point c'était facile pour lui d'inventer des mensonges. J'arrivais à peine à être crédible avec un petit mensonge de rien du tout!

Charlie sourit dans ma direction, "Eh bien, amuses-toi bien Bella. Je vais être à La Push. Je vais pêcher avec Harry et Billy ce weekend. Quand est-ce que tu vas revenir?"

J'ai haussée les épaules et il soupira avant de se rendre dans le salon et d'allumer la télévision.

Jasper me demanda impatiemment, "Est-ce que tu es prêtes, Bella?"

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil, "Bien sûre. Je vais aller chercher mes souliers."

Avant même que j'ai pue cligner des yeux, mes souliers étaient sur la table et il était de retour exactement dans la même position qu'il avait été, un sourire sur le visage.

J'ai roulé des yeux, "Merci."

Il ignora mon sarcasme, "Y'a pas de quoi."

J'ai mis mes souliers et il prit mon bras, me guidant vers la porte d'entrée. Nous avons envoyés la main à Charlie et il sourit avant que nous quittions la maison.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, "Oups."

"Quoi?"

Il m'informa, "J'ai oublié d'emmener la voiture ici. Disons que Rosalie m'a déposé ici."

J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis dirigé vers mon camion.

Il m'appela, "Hé, attend."

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule avant de lui demander, "Est-ce que nous allons partir un jour?"

Il sourit, "Allons nous promener dans ta forêt. Ça va être amusant."

J'ai soupirée, mais comme toujours, il a gagné et j'ai commencé à le suivre entre les arbres.

J'ai mis ma main dans la sienne et ai laissée tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Le chaud vent du début d'été souffla dans mes cheveux. J'ai sentis son bras raidir quand mon odeur lui arriva dans le visage, mais il se garda fermement sous contrôle.

Après un moment, je lui ai demandé, "Alors, Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu penses trouver quand nous allons être à Houston?"

Il resta silencieux et songeur pendant un moment avant de décider, "Des semblables." Il sourit légèrement. "Je ne les appellerai pas famille. Les Cullen sont ma famille maintenant, mais ça serait intéressant de voir combien de Whitlock sont encore dans le coin."

J'ai sourit aussi, imaginant des enfants ressemblants à de petits Jasper, en train de jouer dans une grande cour pleine de verdure. Des arrière petits neveux, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je me suis mise à ricaner en m'imaginant ça, "Ça pourrait être amusant." Après une seconde je lui ai demandé doucement, "Et si tu ne trouves personnes? Est-ce que tu es prêts à ça?"

Je sais que ce n'est pas plausible, mais c'est _possible_ que la lignée des Whitlock se soit éteinte.

Jasper haussa les épaules avec indifférence, "Alors je ne trouverai personnes."

J'ai trébuché sur une branche et passa un bras autour de ma taille, me ramenant sur mes pieds.

Il me fit un grand sourire, "Tu fais ça beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?"

J'ai rougie, "Oui."

Je me suis mise à rire quand il me prit dans ses bras sans m'avertir, me tenant tout contre lui. "Tu veux aller courir ma chérie?"

J'ai rougie encore plus, "Bien sûre."

Il est partit comme une fusée et j'ai fermée les yeux, souriant un peu. Je commençais à m'habituer à ça, et tant et aussi longtemps que je ne regardais pas, le vent qui sifflait autour de moi était une sensation assez agréable.

Jasper s'arrêta avec fluidité et murmura dans mon oreille, "Ouvres tes yeux, Bella."

J'ai obéit, et ai sentit mon corps se raidir d'horreur, "Mais est-ce que t'es _malade mental_?"

Nous étions au sommet d'un arbre. Un arbre très haut, au moins soixante pieds!

Jasper m'avertit, "Ne bouge pas."

Je me suis raidit encore plus et m'accrocha à lui, la terreur irradiant hors de moi.

Il se tenait sur une branche, parfaitement balancé, pendant qu'il me tenait. Si je lui faisais perdre l'équilibre nous allions tous les deux tomber.

Je pouvais à peine respirer quand j'ai murmuré de nouveau, " Toi, Jasper, tu es _malade mental_!"

Jasper à ricané très doucement et me bougea de manière à ce que mes pieds soient plantés sur l'arbre. J'ai passé mes bras dans mon dos, les fixant autour du tronc.

Il se tourna avec grâce et plaça une main à côté de ma tête, se penchant vers moi.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage, "Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu as peur."

J'ai protestée, "Si je ne m'accrochais pas à la vie présentement, je te frapperais."

Ses sombre yeux dorés étaient sérieux, "Est-ce que tu veux redescendre?"

Je tremblais, mais je faisais confiance à Jasper. S'il croyait que nous étions en sécurité en haut, je le croyais. Il n'aurait jamais fais ça s'il ne croyait pas être capable de me rattraper si je tombais. _Si_ il me laissait tomber.

"Non, nous pouvons rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Je te fais confiance."

Jasper s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa dans le cou, "Je t'aime, Bella."

Je me suis forcée à ne pas bouger. Il avait l'air d'être en contrôle, mais ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus sombres que d'habitude, et je ne voulais pas prendre de chances.

J'ai respirée prudemment avant de répondre, "Je t'aimes aussi, Jazz."

Je l'ai entendu ricaner, c'était la première fois que j'utilisais le surnom que sa famille lui avait donné.

Il demanda, ""Bella, est-ce que tu me fais confiance? Avec ta vie?

J'ai répondue immédiatement, "Bien sûre."

Il s'avança d'un pas et mit ses mains sur mes hanches, me tenant fermement. Sa langue glissa prudemment le long de mon cou et mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. Je suis restée complètement, totalement immobile.

J'ai sentit mon cœur faire un bond quand ses dents mordillèrent très gentiment ma peau.

Je me suis fermement dit qu'il était présentement en contrôle.

Je n'étais pas en danger.

Jasper ne se permettrait jamais de faire ça s'il n'était pas complètement sûr de pouvoir le faire.

Soudainement, un féroce, violent, grondement emplit l'air et, au début, un éclair de panique passa en moi, allumant des flammes dans mes veines.

**Je viens de réaliser que je n'avais jamais fais de disclaimer, alors voilà : ****Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas, ils appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à TheOnlyPancake, la fille super qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire…**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que tout le monde à bien aimés ce chapitre, le prochain ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une semaine avant d'arriver.**

**Pensée du jour : "**_**Rêvés comme si vous alliez vivre pour toujours. Vivés comme si vous alliez mourir demain… **_**"**


	17. Chapter 17

Je realise avec un soulagement extrême que le grondement ne provident pas de Jasper.

Son corps était complètement immobile, il ne tremblait pas de la force d'un grognement.

Le bruit venait du niveau du sol.

Subitement Jasper tourna la tête sur le côté et avant que j'ai pue réaliser ce qui ce passait il avait sauté en bas de l'arbre.

J'ai retenue mon souffle et ai jeté un coup d'oeil vers le bas. Dans un mélange de grognements et de pure férocité, Jasper et un loup de la taille d'un _cheval _se battaient l'un contre l'autre.

J'ai sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher et ma vision est devenue flou pendant un moment pendant que je les regardais.

Bordel de merde, mais c'était quoi cette chose? Un loup mutant? Ils ne devraient pas être si énorme!

Je me suis retournée rapidement pour essayer de redescendre de l'arbre, posant prudemment mes pieds sur les branches plus basses pendant que je glissais mes mains le long de l'écorce.

Le loup a fait 'grincé' ses dents sur le torse de Jasper et il hurla. La massive creature noir envoya sa tête sur le côté, envoyant Jasper atterrir presque trois cent pieds plus loin.

J'ai hurlée "Jasper, non!"

J'ai perdue ma balance et j'ai sentis mon coeur bondir hors de ma poitrine quand j'ai commencée à dégringoler les quelques quarante pieds qui me séparaient du sol.

Jasper a gémit, "Bella!"

Un loup gris retenait Jasper au sol par la jambe, le stoppant de venir m'attraper.

Le large loup noir sauta dans ma direction, mais la gravité est foutrement plus rapide que ce que certaines personnes peuvent croire.

J'ai criée quand j'ai attérit sur ma jambe. Je n'ai pas entendue de craquements ou de claquements, comme j'aurait due. Ma jambe s'est mise à irradier de la pire douleure que je n'avais jamais ressentis. J'ai entendus des os se _fendre_ et je me suis effondrée sur le sol de la forêt, des larmes commencant à couler de mes yeux.

J'ai criée, "Jasper, Jasper!"

Je n'arrivais pas à dire autre chose.

Pas 'à l'aide', ou 'ça fait mal', ou 'je pense que c'est cassé.'

La seule chose que j'avais en tête à ce moment était son nom.

J'avais besoin de ses bras autour de moi, ses yeux regardant les miens, pour me distraire de ce terrible, agonisant, élancement qui était maintenant partout dans ma jambe droite.

Jasper gronda, "Reste loin d'elle, Quileute! Ne la touche pas!"

Le loup noir hésita, il avait l'air (si je pouvais juger l'expression facial d'un animal) plus que confus.

J'ai regardée à travers mes yeux embrouillés quand Jasper a mordu le museau du loup qui le retenait au sol. Avec un jappement aigue il le lâcha.

Jasper se mit brusquement sur ses pieds et se carapata vers moi en moins d'une seconde.

Il me prit gentiment dans ses bras, et je me suis cramponnée à son cou, pleurant si fort que je n'arrivais meme pas à respirer.

Il embrassa mes joues mouillées se mit à me rassurer frénétiquement, "Ça va aller, Bella, ça va aller. Je vais faire partir la douleur, trésor, il faut juste que tu te calmes."

J'ai essayée de respirer et, je remercie les dieux pour ça, Jasper repoussa l'intolérable douleur qui s'élancait à travers ma jambe qui pendouillait dans le vide.

J'ai sentis mon esprit embrouillé commencer à s'éclairer et ai entendue mes larmes disparaître graduellement pendant que des vagues de tranquilité se jetaient sur moi les unes après les autres.

Je savais que je n'étais pas _vraiment_ si calme ; je savais qu'il faisait ça pour moi, et j'ai trouvée en moi la force de l'embrasser dans le cou avec gratitude avant que mon corps ne devienne si relaxé que j'étais simplement étendue dans ses bras protecteurs, amorphe et sereine.

Je regardais calmement quand Edward et Alice apparurent aux côtés de Jasper, tout deux grognants agressivement.

Jasper avait l'air de retenir son soufflé, parce que je ne sentais sa poitrine se soulever.

J'ai demandée avec désinvolture, "Est-ce que je saigne? Je suis désolée Jasper, je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber."

Alice passa d'hostile à mere poule en un instant.

Elle releva la jambe de mon pantaloon avant d'annoncer, "L'os n'est pas passé à travers la peau, mais c'est en train de se gonfler de sang. Elle a besoin de voir Carlisle immédiatement, Jasper."

J'ai entendue, au même moment oὺ elle m'inspectait, Edward grogner en direction des loups. "Il n'essayait pas de la mordre, espèces d'idiots! Il est son compagnon! Vous avez brisés le traité _(j'ai lue les livres en anglais, dites-moi si je viens d'utiliser le bon terme ou pas svp.)_, et regardés le résultat!"

J'ai tournée la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, pas du tout intéressée. La seule chose que j'étais physiquement capable de m'intéresser à dnas le moment present était la sensation d'engourdissement qui circulait dans mon corps.

Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais entendue quelqu'un avec un ton si menaçant, si sinister, qu'Edward au moment oὺ ils les avertis, "Nous n'allons pas fermer les yeux sur vos idioties, _bâtards_."

Edward jeta un coup d'oeil à Jasper, qui s'est mit à courir. Alice était à nos côtés. La seule raison pour laquelle j'arrivais encore à faire le focus sur elle était parce qu'elle était exactement à la même vitesse que Jasper.

Alice annonça, "Elle va avoir besoin d'une chirurgie. Edward est déjà partit avertir Carlisle. Charlie va _paniquer_ quand il va l'apprendre, alors j'espère que tu as une excellente excuse de prête."

Je me suis collée contre Jasper et ai sourit. "Dis-lui que je courais pour monter les escalier et que je suis tombée par dessus la rampe. Ça sonne comme quelque chose qui pourrait m'arriver."

J'ai cite Edward, "'La seule presence de Bella attire le danger', tu te rappelles?"

Alice s'exclama, incrédule, "Il va vraiment croire ça. Si c'est toi qui lui fit, Jasper, tu peux manifestement l'empêcher de pêter les plombs."

Le regard de Jasper tomba sur moi et il me demanda, "Est-ce que tu souffres?"

J'ai ricanée à ça, "Comment est-ce que je pourrais souffrir quand j'ai ma proper source de morphine avec moi?"

J'ai finalement réussie à lui arracher un sourire, "Je suis désolé, Bella. C'est entièrement ma faute."

Je savais que c'était impossible pour moi d'avoir l'air fâcher, mais je _savais _quand même que je l'étais.

J'ai quand même réussie à utiliser un ton cinglant, au moins. "Ne dis pas ça, Jasper. C'était la faute de ce loup. C'est lui qui a commence cette bataille."

Après une seconde j'ai ajoutée, "Hé, tu l'as appelé Quileute, c'était pourquoi?"

Alice m'a promis, "Tu peux tout apprendre plus tard, Bella, nous sommes arrives."

J'ai levée le regard ; Carlisle nous attendaient patiemment à l'entrée de l'Urgence avec une civière.

Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait personne dans le stationnement.

Jasper a prit une chance et a couru vers Carlisle, s'arrêtant brusquement devant le Dr. Cullen.

Je lui ai sourit, "Bonjour Carlisle."

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, "Bonjour, Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Jasper me déposa sur la civière et répondit en murmurant, "Elle est tombé de l'arbre. Est-ce qu'Edward t'as expliqué à propos de…?"

Carlisle hocha la tête silencieusement. Sans le bras de Jasper autour de moi, son pouvoir n'avait pas un effet puissant sur moi. Je pouvais déjà commencer à ressentir un picotement désagréable dans ma jambe.

Carlisle a soudainement dit, "Je peux sentir son sang."

Alice lui répondit, "Je pense qu'elle a un dommage interne, sa jambe enfle beaucoup à cause du sang, c'est fou. Regarde à quel point c'est gros."

J'ai protestée avec indignation, "Ma jambe n'est pas grosse!"

Carlisle était d'accord avec Alice, "Nous allons devoir aller jeter un coup d'oeil, mais nous avons besoin du consentement de Charlie avant. Je vais l'appeller. Jasper, je vais te faire entrer dans la salle pour que tu puisses t'asseoir avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'endorment. J'imagine qu'elle ne vas pas vouloir souffrir pour l'instant."

Carlisle commenca a me pousser vers l'hôpital.

Jasper était beaucoup plus pale que d'habitude et sa voix était grave, "Oh mon Dieu, c'était _terrible_ avant que je puisse l'atteindre. Ce stupide chien me retenait au sol ; j'ai du la_ regarder_ tomber! Elle souffrait tellement!"

Un grognement beaucoup trop fort s'échappa de sa gorge et Alice lui frappa le bras, sifflant avec indignation.

Il arrêta atomatiquement et jeta un coup d'oeil autour pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Dans sa distraction, sa concentration sur moi se brisa. J'ai commencée à me tortiller de douleur, le soufflé coupe, pendant que la douleur intense gagnait de nouveau ma jambe.

Jasper rattrapa ma main à la hate, "Bella, je suis tellement désolé pour ça! Jen e voulais pas lâcher ta main."

J'ai repris mon soufflé rapidement, "Ça va aller."

Carlisle me laissa dans une sale d'examen, et inséra une aiguille dans mon bras. J'ai sentis le liquide entrer dans mes veines et il sourit, "Tu vas dormer dans trois minutes environ. Je vais aller appeler ton père. Quand tu vas te réveilller, tu vas être à mi-chemin du rétablissement."

Je lui ai sourit et ai rougit quand il a déposé un baiser sur ma main avant de quitter la pièce.

Alice et Jasper commencèrent à parler entre eux beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapidement pour que je puisse les comprendres.

Alice disparut juste au moment ou ma vision commencait à s'embrouiller.

Jasper déposa un baiser sur mon front et promit, "Je vais être à tes côtés quand tu vas te réveiller."

Et ensuite le monde est devenu noir.

**Désolée que ça ait prit plus de temps que prevue pour publier ce chapitre! J'ai une bonne excuse cette fois. Mon ordinateur a légèrement rendu l'âme et je me suis acheté un nouvel ordinateur il y a quelques jours. J'ai une machine beaucoup plus rapide que l'antiquité que j'avais avant!**

**Le prochain chapitre va être relativement cours soit dit en passant. Il va plus server de 'pont' entre deux chapitres. Avec de la chance il devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce chapitre!**

**Plein de reviews svp! Il faut que j'atteigne la centaine avant le chapitre 21! ;-) **


	18. Chapter 18

Je pouvais entendre des voix étouffée et j'ai ouvert les yeux, ma vision passant d'embrouillée à clair en quelques secondes.

Charlie et Carlisle étaient à côté de la porte en train de parler.

Jasper était étendu dans le lit avec moi.

Charlie était _juste là_, et il était _dans_ le lit avec moi!

Il a du ressentir mon étonnement parce qu'il s'est soudainement assit, ses yeux sur mon visage. "Bella, tu es éveillée?"

Je lui ai sourit faiblement.

Charlie s'est précipité vers nous. "Bella! Comment est-ce que tu te sents?"

Je pouvais encore sentir de la douleur dans ma jambe, mais ce n'était rien d'insupportable. Peut-être que quelqu'un m'avais donné des medicaments récemment…

J'ai répondue honnêtement, "Pas trop horrible, papa."

Il a visiblement relaxé et a placé sa main sur mon épaule, riant légèrement. "Seulement toi pourrais trouver le moyen de tomber par dessus les escaliers!"

J'ai sourit et haussée les épaules, "J'ai deux pieds gauche, est-ce que tu peux me blamer pour ça?"

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, "Tu vas devoir rester ici pendant un moment Bells."

Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de me plaindre un peu, "Pourquoi? Est-ce que je ne peux pas retourner à la maison?"

Carlisle s'est materialisé de l'autre côté de mon lit, "Pas pour un certain temps, j'en ai bien peur. Jen e peux pas te renvoyer à la maison avant que tu ne sois dans un plâtre, mais je ne peux pas remplacer l'attelle par un plâtre avant d'avoir enlevé les points de sutures."

J'ai froncé les sourcils, "Plâtre? _Points de sutures_?"

Carlisle m'a sourit, et ça m'a automatiquement rassuré. "Tu as vraiment fait une grosse chute Bella." Ouep, quarante pieds. C'est comme une maison de cinq étages, ou le troisième étage de cet hospital. Ma jambe a reçue tout l'impact. J'en ai frissonnée en pensant à ce qui aurait pue arriver si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Carlisle continua, "Ton tibia était complètement fracassé, et nous avons dus ouvrir ta jambe pour retirer le sang qui s'était accumulé. Nous avons dus t'emmener en chirurgie pour reconstruire ton tibia."

J'ai grimace, ne souhaitant pas vraiment avoir plus de details.

J'ai demandée, "Encore combien de temps avant que ça n'aille mieux?"

Il soupira, "Ce n'est qu'une estimation, mais je dirais environ trois semaines avant que je ne puisse enlever les points, et ensuite deux mois, peut-être trois, avant de pouvoir enlever le plâtre."

J'ai due faire une grimace, parce que Carlisle s'est mit à rire, "Très bien, je vais voir si je peux te remettre dans une attelle dans un mois et demi environ, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire."

J'ai soupirée de reconnaissance, "Merci Carlisle."

Comme si j'allais rester dans un plâtre jusqu'au milieu du mois d'août! Trois mois? Hah!

Carlisle est parti, et Charlie me caressa les cheveux, "Je dois vraiment aller travailler, Bella. Je vais venir te visiter plus tard, ok?"

J'ai hochée la tête et il serra mon épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

J'ai laissée ma tête rouler sur le côté pour regarder Jasper , "Salut."

Ses yeux étaient noir et il fronçait les sourcils.

Je lui ai demandé, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il a prit ma main et gémit, "C'est de ma faute."

Je me suis déplacée plus près, me collant tout contre lui, et ai ignore le frisson qui a parcourue mon corps quand sa peau glacée entra en contact avec la mienne.

Je savais que c'était inutile d'essayer de le dissuader quand il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Je pouvais juste essayer de le faire se sentir mieux.

Alors je lui ai demandé, "Et pourquoi ça?"

Son menton était déposé sur le dessus de ma tête, "Si tu n'avais pas été dans cet arbre, tu n'aurais pas pue tomber."

Je lui ai rappelé, "Tu m'as demandé si je voulais descendre et j'ai dis non."

Il continua, obstinément, "Tu as dis que tu voulais rester parce que tu me faisais confiance. Tu étais certaine que j'allais te garder en sécurité, et je t'ai laissée tomber."

À ce point, je commençais à être légèrement irritée. "Ne sois pas ridicule. Un loup de la taille d'un _cheval_ te retenais au sol! Qu'est-ce que tu étais suppose faire? Et de toute façon, tu ne m'a pas demandé de descendre."

Il s'est encore plaint, "Mais j'aur-"

J'ai relevée la tête brusquement, "Jasper, tais-toi!"

Ses yeux se sont agrandis et il a fait la moue.

J'étais surprise aussi. Je n'avais jamais réagis comme ça avec lui avant.

J'ai embrassée ses lèvres avant de continuer, avec un ton plus doux cette fois. "Arrêtes, Jasper. Décroche un peu. C'était un accident. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un devrait être responsible? Les accidents ça peut arriver, surtout avec moi!"

Il a planté son regard dans le mien pendant un moment avant de soupirer, "Désolé. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas de te voir te blesser. Je n'aime pas du tout ressentir ta douleur."

Son nez frotta contre ma joue et il murmura, "Bella, il a fallu que jet e regarde tomber. J'aurais pu me débarasser du loup, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais trop horrifié, figé de terreur en te regardant tomber vers le sol. Tu aurais pue mourir, tu sais."

J'ai avalé difficilement, "Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas arrive. Je suis ici, Jasper. C'est ce qui est important."

Il a été silencieux pendant un moment, et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir le regarder en silence.

Il annonça soudainement, "Nous devrions éviter ta maison pendant un bout de temps, Bella. Si tu veux être avec moi ou Alice, il va falloir que tu viennes chez nous."

Ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'étais légèrement suspicieuse, "Et pourquoi ça?"

"Emmett et Edward sont extrêmement fâchés avec ce qui est arrive. Ils veulent partir en guerre, ils veulent qu'on ailles détruire les loup-garous. Nous en aurions tout les droits, techniquement, ils ont brisé le traité, ce qui est la seule chose qui garde la paix entre nous."

"On fait quoi maintenant?"

"Je vais te raconter plus tard, ok? Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu étais inconsciente mais tu n'as pas vraiment eue de vrai sommeil en deux jours."

Deux jours!

Je lui ai demandé, "C'est quoi la date d'aujourd'hui?"

Jasper caressa mes cheveux, "Le seize. Ils ont dus te garder endormis pour la chirurgie, et ça a pris presque huit heures. Il y a beaucoup d'os a réparer dans une jambe complètement fracassée."

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai soupirée, "Très bien, dodo en premier. Et après tu vas tout m'expliquer?"

Il m'embrassa doucement, "Promis."

Une couverture fut placée sur moi et j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule. Alice me sourit, mais elle ne dit rien avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me suis juste rapproché de Jasper avant de quitter le monde reel pour celui des rêves.

**Et voilà, enfin un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'ortographes, mon correcteur est bloqué sur anglais et je n'arrive pas à le remettre dans la bonne langue.**

**Ce chapitre est pour claroque, parce qu'elle m'a fais réaliser que je ne mettais pas mes chapitres en ligne assez rapidement! Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, promis!**

**Enfin bref, je sais que c'est un chapitre assez court, mais bon, je peux rien y faire malheureusement. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas très long non plus, mais il est assez bon. Un Jasper embarassé et une Bella un peu moins gênée qu'avant…**


	19. Chapter 19

J'ai souffert d'ennui pendant la plupart de la journée pendant les douze jours qui ont suivis.

Alice et Edward collectaient mes devoirs pour moi et m'aidaient avec pour que je puisse rester au même niveau que le reste de la classe.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 29, le Jour du Souvenir.

J'avais insisté pour que Jasper m'emmène quand même avec lui au cimetière pour metre des drapeaux sur les tombes.

Alors, à cause de mon handicape temporaire, Edward et Alice vont aller à Seattle, et Jasper et moi allons rester à Forks.

Il était assis dans la chaise à côté de la fenêtre, les jambs par-dessus un des bras, pendant que nous attendions que Carlisle vienne me libérer.

Il était quatre heures du matin, mais il faisait un double quart de travail alors il était encore là.

Jasper annonça, "Il est au bout du couloir."

Dix secondes plus tard Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air échevelé. Ses cheveux étaient plus en désordre que d'habitude et ses vêtements étaient froissés.

Je lui ai demandé avec un sourire compatissant, "Longue nuit?"

Il me sourit, avec un regard fatigue, "Oui, un accident de voiture. Quatre personnes sont arrivées à vingt-trois heures hier soir. Ils vont tous bien, au moins, et c'est ce qui est important."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son calepin et demanda, "Alors, tu crois que tu es capable de sortir pour la journée? Hier tu te plaignais d'avoir mal."

Il a fallue que j'insiste, "Je vais bien aller. _S'il-te-plaît_ est-ce que je peux y aller? Je vais devenir folle si je reste ici!"

Il soupira, "Ok, mais tu dois être de retour à quinze heures pour ta seconde dose de medication. Et prend ça."

Il me tandis un petit contenant avec deux pilules à l'intérieur. L'une était mon antibiotique, parce que l'endroit oὺ j'avais des points de suture s'était infecté malgré le nettoyage quotidian de ma plaie. L'autre était l'un des deux analgésiques que je prenais.

Je les ai pris sans broncher et Carlisle s'est retournée vers Jasper, "N'oublis pas de lui faire prendre un petit-déjeuner. Et ne laisse pas da jambe bouger. Si ça commence à être trop inconfortable pour elle, tu la rammènes."

Jasper hocha la tête et Carlisle sourit, "Amusez-vous les enfants."

Il 'flotta' hors de la pièce tout en écrivant quelque chose dans mon dossier qui devenait de plus en plus épais.

Jasper s'approcha du lit et se dandina sur ses pieds inconfortablement. "Um, Alice n'est pas là. Est-ce que je devrais aller chercher une infirmière?"

Il pointa la pile de vêtements sur ma table de nuit. Alice m'aidais à m'habiller normalement, parce que je n'arrivais pas encore à le faire complètement toute seule.

Les infirmières ne m'aimaient pas.. Je pense que c'est parce que Carlisle est très gentil avec moi. Elle me lance toutes des regards mauvais de temps en temps et ne sont pas très amicales avec moi quand elles entres dans ma chamber.

J'ai rougit légèrement avant d'admettre, "Je préférerais que ça soit toi qui m'aide."

Il a ouvert la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau pendant une seconde, et la ferma aussitôt.

"Est-ce que tu es certaines? Ça ne vas pas être bizarre pour toi?"

Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et il avait vraiment l'air nerveux.

Je l'ai rassurée, "Ça va bien aller."

L'idée qu'il puisse me voir avec moins de vêtements que d'habitude était… Ok, je vais pas essayer de minimiser la chose, c'était assez excitant!

Il a tendu le Rideau autour du lit même si la porte était déjà fermée.

Il alla de l'autre côté du Rideau et me donna ses instructions, "Fais le plus que tu peux par toi-même et appelle-moi quand tu auras besoin d'aide."

J'ai enlevée la robe d'hôpital et j'ai mis mon soutien-gorge avant de mettre mon chandail par dessus.

J'ai annoncée, "Très bien, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant."

Jasper se glissa de l'autre côté du rideau et placa une chaise à côté du lit. Il me tendit ma paire de shorts pour que je les tiennes pendant qu'il détachait mon attelle.

Quand il a finalement terminé de la détacher il l'enleva avec précaution et la plaça sur le sol.

J'ai gardée ma jambe complètement immobile, légèrement effrayée de me blesser si je la bougeais ou lui faisait faire un effort.

Je l'ai regardée enlever les bandages et les jeter avant d'attraper un nouveau paquet dans ma commode.

Il m'informa, "Je vais laisser aérer pour un moment, ok?"

J'ai hoché la tête, souriant un peu. Il a reprit mes shorts, il avait l'air totalement inconfortable.

J'étais absolument calme, je lui faisais confiance et j'étais certaine que tout irait bien.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant. Peut-être que c'était plus de l'embarrassement que de l'inconfort.

J'ai essayée de le rassurer, "C'est correct, vraiment."

Il me sourit légèrement et déplia le vêtement. J'ai glissée ma bonne jambe à l'intérieur et ferma les yeux, me préparant mentalement pour les petits choques de douleur qui venaient avec l'action de metre des vêtements par dessus ma jambe blessée.

Jasper ressenti mon stress soudain et me demanda en blaguant, "Tu veux un peu de morphine Bella?"

J'ai rit, "Ouep!"

Mon esprit se relaxa pendant qu'il engourdissait mes nerfs.

Il guida mon pied doucement à travers le trou et glissa le vêtement jusqu'à mon genou, repirant doucement.

Il se leva et passa ses bras autour de moi, "Fais attention à ne pas metre de poid sur ta jambe, très bien?"

C'est seulement après que j'ai acceptée verbalement qu'il ne me mit debout.

J'ai mis tout mon poids sur ma jambe gauche, permettant à peine à ma jambe droite de frôler le sol.

J'avais à peine besoin de le faire!

Le bras qu'il avait de passé autour de ma taille me tenait presque au dessus du sol. Avec sa main libre il attrapa le bord de mon short et les tira à leur place.

Sa main glacée frôla l'intérieur de ma cuisse et j'ai sentis mon corps commencer à réagir, naturellement.

Je suis une femme, vous savez…

Mon coeur commenca à palpiter et à se réchauffer et je me suis mise à rougir une toute nouvelle teinte de rouge.

Jasper baissa la tête, "Je suis désolé, ce n'étais pas intentionnel."

Parfois je me demande qui est le plus traditionaliste, lui ou Edward!

Edward était plus evident, il n'essayait pas de cacher qu'il avait été élevé dans la moral du début du vingtième siècle. Il en avait l'air fier en fait.

L'humanité de Jasper avait longtemps avant Edwrad. Presque cents ans, en fait.

Il était peut-être plus reserve à propos de ses croyances et de ses valeurs, mais elles étaient certainement proches de celles d'Edward.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il était hesitant face à l'idée de m'aider à m'habiller.

Je l'ai poussé pour rire, "Ça va, Jasper, je sais que c'était un accident."

Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de l'agacer.

Le moment était _trop_ parfait.

Je me suis penchée et l'ai embrassé derrière l'oreille avant de murmurer, "Mais ça ne m'aurait pas derange si ça n'avait pas été le cas."

**Et un chapitre de plus! Mon correcteur est toujours pas revenue à français alors je m'excuse de nouveau pour la montagne de fautes d'ortographe, c'est pas du tout intentionnel.**

**Dans un autre ordre d'idée… presque 100 reviews! Oh yeah! Merci tout le monde!**

**Je sais que Bella n'est pas vraiment moins gênée comme je l'avais dis à la fin du chapitre precedent mais bon… Jasper lui est vraiment embarassé par contre! La conversation qui va suivre est pas mal…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jasper me lance un regard surpris. "**_**Quoi?**_**"**

**J'adore le prendre par surprise ; ce n'est pas aussi facile que vous pourriez le croire!**

**J'avais décidée de jouer un peu avec lui. "Tu as bien entendu, Jasper. Tu peux me touche oὺ que tu le veuilles."**

**Je lui jette un coup d'œil à travers mes cils. Il avait la bouche ouverte.**

**Je suis certaine qu'il pouvait ressentir mon amusement. C'était plus qu'hilarant de le voir dans cette position.**

**Honnêtement, profondément enfouit en moi, les mots étaient vrai.**

**J'aimais tellement Jasper, et nous étions un couple passionné. J'espérais, qu'un jour, que nous pourrions aller plus loin dans notre relation.**

**Juste un petit peu.**

**Il s'est éclaircie la gorge et m'a précautionneusement rassis sur le lit.**

**Déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre il me demanda sérieusement, "Bella, est-ce que je ne suis pas assez affectueux avec toi?"**

**Là c'était **_**mon**_** tour d'être surprise.**

**Je lui ai demandé, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"**

**Il s'est assis sur sa chaise et m'a prit la main, se rapprochant de moi.**

**Il soupira avec un air coupable sur le visage, "Je sais que nous ne faisons pas beaucoup de choses ensemble, mais c'est difficile pour moi. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je peux essayer de te… **_**toucher **_**plus si tu veux."**

**J'ai clignée des yeux plusieurs fois avant de demander, "Ralentit et recule un petit peu. Je voulais seulement te taquiner, d'oὺ est-ce que ça sort?"**

**Il m'a embrassé le poignet avant de s'expliquer, "Bella, j'aimerais beaucoup être avec toi, d'autres manières que juste **_**être là**_**."**

**Bien sûre ça m'a fait rougir.**

**Il a ignoré ça, "Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je peux à peine t'embrasser sans avoir le goût de te tuer. Ces instincts-**_**là**_** sont déjà très forts. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à me contrôler avec plus pour l'instant."**

**J'ai mis ma main sur la sienne avant de lui demander, "Jasper, est-ce que tu parles de faire l'amour?"**

**Mon visage était probablement rouge foncé, mais j'étais honnêtement curieuse. Ça sonnait comme s'il parlait de faire l'amour en tout cas.**

**Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil, "Ce n'est pas de ça que tu parlais?"**

**J'ai froncée les sourcils.**

**Est-ce que c'est ce que je voulais dire?**

**Je pense que oui, mais est-ce que j'étais vraiment sérieuse?**

**J'ai seulement dix-sept ans, je ne devrais pas être en train de penser à ces choses.**

**Mais maintenant, et grâce à lui, c'étais ma principale pensée!**

**Quand deux personnes s'aiment, ils sont supposés partager leur corps. C'est l'acte ultime d'amour, et la façon la plus intime et romantique de montrer à son partenaire à quel point on l'aime.**

**Jasper avait peur de ne serait-ce me serrer trop fort dans ses bras ; je ne le pousserais jamais à faire plus s'il n'était pas prêt.**

**J'ai sourit, et lui aussi.**

**Il souriait toujours quand je souriais, ce qui était quelque chose de vraiment adorable.**

**J'ai répondue, "Oui, mais je faisais seulement blaguer. Nous avons tout le temps de penser à ces choses **_**après**_** que tu sois à l'aise avec moi."**

**Son corps s'est détendu et il m'a sourit, "Merci."**

**Je l'ai embrassé avant de lui rappeler, "Nous avons encore des drapeaux à aller planter."**

**Il m'offrit un grand sourire avant de remettre des gazes propre sur ma jambe avant de remettre mon attelle.**** Il m'a transportée jusqu'à la chaise roulante de l'autre côté de la pièce et m'a roulée jusqu'à l'ascenseur.**

**J'étais assise dans la chaise roulante, tenant une massive pile de petits drapeaux, tandis que Jasper me poussait à travers le cimetière. À chaque nouvelle tombe je plantais un drapeau**** dans le sol, ça importait peu que ça soit une tombe de vétéran ou pas.**

**J'ai demandé à Jasper, "Alors, parles-moi des Quileute?"**

**Il soupira, "il y a un gène dans la tribu de La Push, un gène de loup-garou, comme tu peux le voir. Ils sont nos ennemies."**

**Ça m'a fait rire, "Vampires contre loup-garou, c'est un peu cliché."**

**J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir sourire un petit peu.**

**Il continua, "Carlisle les as rencontrés il y a environ soixante-dix ans, les arrières grands-parents de ceux-là apparemment. Il a fait un traité **(Est-ce que 'traité' est le bon terme? J'ai lue les livres en anglais, je suis pas certaine…)** avec le chef, Ephraim Black. Les loups n'allaient pas exposer ce que nous étions tant et aussi longtemps que nous ne mordions pas d'humain. Les gars ne sont vraiment pas content."**

**Soudainement plusieurs choses se sont mises à avoir du sens.**

**Ils avaient probablement crus que Jasper voulait me mordre. Quand même, ses dents **_**étaient**_** sur mon cou.**

**Je lui ai demandé, "Comment est-ce qu'Emmett et Edward peuvent être fâchés contre lui par contre? Il croyait que tu avais brisé le traité, et c'est pourquoi il a traversé la frontière, ou peu importe ce que Edward l'a appelé."**

**Jasper soupira pendant que je plantais un autre bâton dans le sol. "C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire. Ils ne veulent pas écouter. Rosalie et Alice se battraient s'ils décidaient d'y aller. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas encore parties se battre est parce que Carlisle leur a demandé de ne pas le faire."**

**J'ai demandée, "Penses-tu que les choses vont se calmer?"**

**Il a été silencieux pendant une seconde avant de répondre, "J'espère, éventuellement. Si Sam reste dans leur territoire pendant un moment."**

**Je lui ai demandé, surprise, "Sam?"**

**Il a confirmé avec un hochement de tête.**

**Je me suis rappelée de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jacob la dernière fois que j'avais été là.**

"_**Tous les aînés agissent avec Sam comme s'il était un héro. Jared est complètement différent de ce qu'il était avant. C'est comme s'il avait été entraîné dans un culte ou quelque chose comme ça!"**_

**Jacob avait eu l'air plus dégoûté qu'inquiet.**

**Je lui avais demandé, **_**"Penses-tu que c'est quelque chose de mal? Je peux en parler à mon père si tu veux."**_

**Les cultes peuvent être dangereux, et Jared est plus jeune que Sam. Il pourrait être persuadé de faire de mauvaises choses.**

"_**Nah, ils sont encore des gars correct, ou peu importe. C'est juste que je les aimes pas."**_

"_**Pourquoi?"**_

**Il avait froncé les sourcils, ****les yeux incertains.**

"_**Ils me donnent carrément des frissons dans le dos.**__** Ils me fixent comme si j'étais quelque de vraiment extraordinaire. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est comme s'ils espéraient que je fasse quelque chose d'extrêmement impressionnant."**_

**Sam.**

**Loup-garou.**

**Sam, qui espère que Jacob va faire quelque chose de spéciale.**

**Oὺ être quelqu'un de spéciale?**

**Ephraim Black était le premier chef.**

**Est-ce que Jacob Black était un **_**loup-garou**_**? **

**AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Oui je le sais, j'ai promis que j'allais publier plus vite! Ok, j'ai vraiment pas d'excuse cette fois à part que j'étais en train de traduire un chapitre pour une autre histoire. J'ai pas encore finis et j'ai 13 pages de fait. C'est très long mais ça vaut la peine. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas un chapitre très long, mais avec de la chance je vais avoir été capable de publier le chapitre 21 en même temps. Mon modem pour internet est mort et le réparateur est supposé venir le changé demain entre midi et 17:00 (ce qui veut probablement dire 16:55, mais bon…), ce qui devrait me donner le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Dans le cas contraire… y'a au moins ce chapitre-là de fait! **

**Allez lire 'Tant que tu es à mes côtés', c'est une Jacob/Bella. Une de mes favorites, je suis en train de traduire le chapitre trois.**

**Enfin bref, remerciement à claroque, j'ai besoin de me faire rappeler de temps en temps qu'il y a des gens qui attendent mes chapitres, et c'est elle qui se charge de ça quand le temps devient trop long. Je vais vraiment commencer à emmener mon ordi avec moi au travail pour pouvoir écrire pendant mes pauses. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Plus je repensais à ça dans les jours qui ont suivis, plus j'étais convaincue que Jake était un loup-garou.**

**Ça faisait tellement de sens!**

**Même le jour oὺ j'ai tout appris à propos des vampires, Alice avait dit que mes amis Quileute en savaient plus que moi.**

**Il est au courant de l'existence des vampires…**

**J'ai évoquée mes peurs à Jasper, mais il s'est seulement mit à rire. Il a insisté sur le fait que Jacob était encore 100% humain, et que je verrais la différence quand sa transformation serait arrivée.**

**Je me demandais comment jasper savait ça, mais je lui faisais confiance alors…**

**Je voyais seulement Jacob de temps en temps quand Charlie me traînait là-bas pour diner, alors il se pouvait très bien que ça soit déjà arrivé et que je n'ai pas encore remarqué, tout simplement.**

**Ce soir je dormais chez les Cullen.**

**Alice voulait jouer à 'Barbie Bella' avec moi, mais plus important encore, nous devions faire des plans pour notre voyage de cet été. Après le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie, trois semaines après la fin officielle des cours, nous partions.**

**Alors, pour rendre Alice heureuse, j'étais assise dans sa salle de bain pendant qu'elle m'appliquait plusieurs tons différents de maquillage. Edward avait essayé de me sauver deux fois déjà, mais elle avait insistée pour être autorisé à utiliser son génie sur moi.**

**Son excuse était qu'elle avait besoin de trouver la couleur exact qui irait avec le mariage de Rose. "C'est beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne penses Edward, maintenant vas-t-en!"**

**Alice dansa à mes côtés et demanda, "Lequel est-ce que tu préfères? Bleu ou argenté?"**

"**L'argenté?"**

**Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique par-dessus mon épaule, fixant ma réflexion dans le miroir.**

**Elle décida, "Non, définitivement le bleu."**

**J'ai finis par soupirer d'exaspération, "Alice, s'il-te-plait! Nous avons des planifications importantes à faire."**

**À ce point Alice faisait la moue, "Mais c'est tellement fun!"**

**J'ai laissée tomber ma tête entre mes mains et marmonna, "Jasper, viens me sauver."**

**Jasper était dans la salle de bain deux secondes plus tard. Il me tendit un linge mouillé et je me suis essuyé le visage.**

"**Très bien Alice, c'est assez pour l'instant. Tu perds du temps." Jasper lui lança un regard consterné.**

**Elle soupira, "Très bien! ****Je vais vous rejoindre en bas."**

**Elle est sortit et ça m'a fait rire, "Merci."**

**Il m'a mit sur mes pieds et m'a sourit, "C'est rien. Je m'ennui quand tu n'es pas avec moi de toute façon."**

**Il m'a emmené dans le salon et nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé. Edward avait une carte routière, un ordinateur portable, un bloque-note, et son cellulaire en une petite pile devant lui.**

**Il a noté quelque chose dans son bloque-note et annonça, "Voilà ce que j'ai pour l'instant. Nous allons devoir prendre une voiture pour se rendre là-bas, parce que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment traverser le pays en courant avec Bella. Elle a besoin d'être en Floride le deux juillet."**

**Il pianota sur l'ordinateur pendant une seconde avant de continuer, "Normalement ça devrait prendre deux jours alors ça va probablement nous prendre entre trente et trente-cinq heures. Nous partons le trente juin."**

**Alice ajouta, "Nous allons nous arrêter pour faire le plein d'essence dans le Montana, l'Iowa et la Géorgie. Nous allons chasser avant de partir, et ensuite en arrivant en Floride."**

**J'ai demandée, "Est-ce que vous allez tous rester chez ma mère?" Ça ne la dérangerait pas, et il y a assez d'espace.**

**Edward fut celui qui me répondit, "Nous allons aller à l'hôtel. Toi, tu passes du bon temps avec ta mère. Nous devons rester hors du soleil de toute façon."**

**Esme, qui passait dans le salon, demanda, "Est-ce que vous avez des endroits pour chasser quand vous ****allé être là? Quatorze jours**** sans**** chasser c'est assez**** long."**

**Alice la rassura, ****"Il y a une réserve faunique pas très loin de Jacksonville, en Géorgie. Ça va aller."**

**Edward nous parla, tout en continuant à écrire, probablement des directions, "Le 17 nous partons pour Biloxi. Un arrêt à Pensacola pour de l'essence et nous allons être rendus. Nous restons là pendant une semaine, et après nous allons partir pour la Louisiane et le Texas."**

**C'était au tour de Jasper de parler, "On va pouvoir faire le plein à New Iberia, et ensuite conduire directement jusqu'à Houston. Nous allons pouvoir visiter pendant quelques jours. Et ensuite nous retournons à Forks après être passés par Galveston."**

**Alice demanda, "Edward, est-ce que tu as cherché des informations à propos de ça?"**

**Il sourit, "Je le fais maintenant, mon amour, laisse moi une minute."**

**Pendant qu'il était occupé, Jasper et Alice m'entraînèrent dans une autre conversation.**

**Alice me jeta un coup d'œil, "Enfin bref, Bella, je pense que tu devrais collectionner des cartes de voyage ou des porte-clés de chaque états que nous allons passer."**

"**Pourquoi?"**

**Elle m'annonça avec enthousiasme, "Tu devrais toujours collectionner des petits souvenirs de toutes les expériences que tu fais, Bella."**

**Jasper m'a assis sur ses genoux et me fit savoir son accord, "Elle a raison. Nous avons tous une boîte pleine de petites choses qui nous rappelles des voyages mémorables."**

**Edward s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention, et sourit. "J'ai**** finis de planifier le reste. ****Ça va prendre un peu plus qu'une journée pour revenir du Texas. Nous allons faire le plein en Oklahoma, en Utah, et peut-être en Oregon."**

**J'ai demandée, "Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va être de retour?"**

**Jasper a fait le calcul beaucoup plus rapidement que j'aurais pus, "Nous devrions être de retour dans le début du mois d'août."**

**Ça nous laissait un peu plus d'un mois à passer tous ensemble avant d'avoir à retourner en classe.**

**Un peu plus d'un mois de Bella et Jasper. (Avec un peu d'Alice et d'Edward aussi, bien sûr.)**

**Je me suis souris à moi-même et me suis collée un peu plus près de mon copain. J'aimais bien cette idée!**

**Jasper ne me demanda pas pourquoi je me sentais soudainement si heureuse. Il me serra dans ses bras et profita de la sensation.**

**Edward demanda soudainement, commençant une nouvelle partie de son jeu préféré 'demander à Bella', "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas les fêtes, Bella?"**

**J'ai clignée des yeux avec surprise, "Quoi?"**

**Il m'a sourit, "J'observais Alice qui avait des visions et j'ai remarqué que tu n'aimais pas les fêtes. Pourquoi pas?"**

**J'ai instantanément jetée un regard mauvais à Alice, ignorant la question.**

**Elle continua à sourire innocemment, "Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parle."**

**Elle dansa hors de la pièce avant que je ne puisse la questionner.**

**Grognant et laissant tomber ma tête sur la poitrine de Jasper, j'ai répondue, "Trop d'attention non nécessaire."**

**J'aimais bien que les gens ne me ****prêtent pas trop attention. Je ne suis pas nécessairement gênée, mais je ne suis pas une personne très sociale non plus. Je ne veux pas être le centre d'attention de tout le monde.**

**C'était une des raisons pourquoi je m'entendais si bien avec Jasper. Quand je suis a****ssise avec lui, regardant sa famille, il laisse toujours les autres être le centre d'attention, par choix.**

**C'est juste une des choses, ****parmi tant d'autres, à propos de lui qui est parfaite.**


	22. Chapter 22

Une semaine passa. C'était la première journée officielle de l'été. Aujourd'hui je devais trouver le moyen de convaincre Charlie de me laisser partir sur la route cet été.

Alice allait m'aider. Nous avions élaborée un plan, mais elle n'était pas encore certaine si ça allait fonctionner ou pas.

Elle souriait diaboliquement en ouvrant la porte, me murmurant, "Je vais m'occuper de Charlie, Bella, pour que tu ne fasses pas tout planter." Me donnant un coup de coude pour rire, elle m'aida à me dandiner jusque dans le salon. J'ai engagé le plan.

J'ai soupirée, "Je ne sais pas, Alice. Je vais encore être dans mon attelle à ce moment-là. Je vais vous ralentir."

Elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé et sourit, "Ça n'a pas de sens Bella! Ça serait moins amusant sans toi avec nous. Je dois déjà _vivre_ avec trop de garçons, je ne pourrais pas supporter de passer la moitié de l'été sans toi."

Charlie se pencha un peu plus dans notre direction, et demanda curieusement, "De quoi est-ce que vous parlez les filles?"

J'ai essayée de minimiser la chose, comme prévu, "Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose."

Alice sautilla à travers la pièce avant de se laisser tomber dans la place entre mon père et moi. Ses yeux étaient ronds et innocents et je pouvais presque le voir en train de fondre.

Elle fit la moue un peu, "Je vais visiter le Mississippi avec Edward et Jasper cet été, pour une raison familiale privée. Ça va être pour quelques semaines, et Rosalie va partir pour l'université."

Charlie ne posa même pas de questions à propos de l'université de Jasper. Il était trop préoccupé à être complètement malléable dans les petits doigts plein de manipulation d'Alice.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, "Est-ce que tu ne veux pas y aller, Bells? Tu vas être près du Mississippi de toute façon, pour visiter Renée. Tu as l'été au complet devant toi, pourquoi tu voudrais le perdre ici à Forks?"

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira et elle me sourit, ses yeux brillants de malice, Elle jouait le jeu. "Ouais, Bella, est-ce que tu ne _veux_ pas venir?"

J'ai décidée de l'aguasser un petit peu. J'ai haussée les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. "Je ne sais pas, ça va être un très long moment assis dans une voiture. Et je fais quoi si ma jambe commence à me faire mal pendant que nous somme partis?"

J'étais amusée de voir de l'incertitude passer sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas anticipée que je dirais ça. Ha ha!

Elle promit, "Nous allons nous arrêter à chaque fois que tu en as besoin, Bella. Et nous allons seulement faire des choses que tu peux faire aussi, bien sûre."

Elle avait l'air vraiment sincère. Je me sentais soudainement un peu coupable, elle croyait que j'étais sérieuse!

Je lui ai sourit, "Et bien si tu veux que je vienne, je vais venir."

Charlie me tapota l'épaule en passant son bras dans le dos d'Alice, "Tu vas passer du bon temps, Bells. Voyager est toujours une belle expérience."

J'ai due me demander comment il savait ça. Il ne quittait presque jamais Forks..

Nous avons parlées avec Charlie pendant un moment avant qu'il ne parte pour pêcher avec Billy.

Dès qu'il fut parti Alice me jeta un coup d'œil, "Nous pouvons demander à Carlisle de te donner des médicaments pour la route si tu penses que ta jambe va te faire mal."

Je lui ai sourit diaboliquement avant de commencer à rire, "Je faisais juste jouer avec ta tête Alice!"

Le visage anxieux d'Alice s'effaça pour laisser place à la surprise, et elle finit âr se mettre à rire avec moi.

Après quelques secondes elle a admit, "Tu m'as fais une de ces peur! Je croyais que tu était en train de te désister."

Je lui ai demandée, "Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais attendue que nous nous retrouvions avec Charlie pour te dire que je me désistais?"

Alice se reposa contre le bras du fauteuil et sourit, "C'est simple, parce que Jasper n'est pas là."

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

J'ai un peu froncé les sourcils, "QU'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

Elle sourit de nouveau, "Penses-y Bella. Jasper veut vraiment que tu viennes. S'il était là, penses-tu que tu serais capable de lui dire non?"

Je lui ai sourit avant d'admettre, "Non, probablement pas"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deux jours plus tard les vacances étaient arrivées.

Trois semaines après ça, Rosalie et Emmett étaient mariés ; encore.

C'était la nuit avant que nous partions pour la Floride, et j'étais nerveuse.

Je ne peux même pas vous dire _pourquoi._

Ce n'était pas parce que j'allais être virtuellement seule avec trois vampires pour les deux prochains mois.

Ce n'était pas parce que j'allais découvrir des choses incertaines avec les trois personne les plus proches de moi dans la vie.

J'ai soupirée et me suis laissée retomber sur le lit, à côté de Jasper. Il se rapprocha de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor?"

J'ai soupirée, "je suis inquiète."

Il rit un peu, "Oui, je sais. À propos de quoi?"

Je me suis débattue pour essayer de trouver la bonne manière de formuler ce que j'avais en tête. Après un moment je me suis roulée sur le côté, mon visage à un pouce du sien. "Toi et Alice. Ce que vous pourriez trouver."

J'ai murmurée la dernière partie, "Ce que vous pourriez ne pas trouver."

Ses yeux s'assombrir un peu et il me chicana un peu, pour de vrai, "Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, de toutes ces petites choses non-importantes!"

J'ai protestée, "Ce n'est pas non-important, Jasper. Je ne veux pas que toi et/ou Alice ne soyez désapointés."

Jasper m'embrassa et j'ai fondue dans ses bras, aimant la sensation de son corps froid contre le mien.

Après s'être arrêté il m'a enveloppée dans une couverture. "Alice n'a pas d'attentes du tout, alors c'est impossible pour elle d'être désapointée."

Je lui ai mis la pression, "Et toi?"

Après un moment il a finalement décidé d'être honnête avec moi, "Je vais être un peu triste, je suppose, si je ne trouve rien. J'avais deux frères, et deux sœurs. Il devrait y avoir _quelqu'un_."

Il commença à jouer avec le bout de mes cheveux, quelque chose qu'il fait souvent. Après un moment il conclut, "Je l'ai déjà dis avant, par contre. Même si je ne trouve rien, je ne vais pas être triste très longtemps. Les Cullen sont ma famille maintenant. Ils sont les seuls que je veux."

Je lui ai fais une moue joueuse avant de geindre, "Je ne suis pas une Cullen, est-ce que tu ne me veux pas?"

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et roula sur le dos, me gardant contre sa poitrine. J'ai rit un peu et il m'a embrassé.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu et il leva le regard vers moi à travers ses cils impossiblement long. Il leva la tête de nouveau et il m'embrassa. J'ai retournée le geste avec bonheur, l'approfondissant tant que possible avant qu'il n'ait à briser le contact.

Il promena ses mains dans mon dos, sous mon chandail, et me fit frissonner. Mes joues se mirent à rougir et il sourit un énorme sourire. "Bella, je ne te _veux_ pas, j'ai _besoin_ de toi."

J'ai déposée ma tête sur sa poitrine et demanda, "Pour toujours?"

Sa voix était incroyablement intense quand il me promit, "Pour toujours."

**Alors, qu'est-ce que tout le monde en pense? Est-ce que je commence à m'améliorer dans mes délais?**

**Dans un autre ordre d'idées : je commence mon premier cours de conduite dans quelques heures! Avec de la chance je vais pas écraser de chats… ou faire faire une crise de cœur à mon instructeur… Je suis hyper nerveuse si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, j'ai finis de travailler à 7:30 ce matin, mon cours est à 14:00 et je n'ai pas encore dormis!**

**Ps : Pour ceux et celles (je suis presque certaines que vous êtes des 'elle' mais bon…) qui vivent au Canada et qui comprennes l'anglais, je vous conseille d'écouter E.T. Canada ce soir (23-04-09), ils commences une série de reportages exclusif 'Derrière le tournage de New Moon' (connais pas le titre en français…). De ce que j'ai compris ce sont les seuls journalistes à avoir été autorisés sur les plateaux de tournage. Plein d'interviews avec notre loup-garou favoris!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Le lendemain matin Jasper embarqua mon sac dans la voiture. Alice m'avait informée que nous allions faire du shopping pendant le voyage, alors je n'avais pas besoin d'emmener de vêtements de rechange, sauf pour le lendemain, et une caméra.

C'est impossible de gagner contre Alice, alors ça ne valait pas la peine que j'essais d'argumenter.

Charlie nous envoya la main pendant que la voiture s'éloignait. Nous lui avons envoyé la main en retour, et bientôt la voiture à finis par disparaître.

Edward conduisait. Alice sautillait littéralement dans son siège avec l'excitation, "Ça va être tellement amusant! C'étais quand la dernière fois que nous avons vraiment voyagés?"

Jasper a répondu, "La première année, en Alaska?"

Edward ajouta, "La première année, t'es certain?"

Alice roula les yeux, "Ça compte à peine. Je vais vous dire combien de temps ça fait, neuf ans, depuis que nous avons déménagé de Pine Grove à Fairbanks."

J'ai demandée, sur le ton de la conversation, "Oὺ se trouve Pine Grove?"

Elle a sourit, "Dans l'ouest de la Virginie. Une petite ville vraiment bien, en fait…"

Je me suis tournée vers elle et lui ai demandée, "Racontes-moi plus d'histoires sur les autres endroits oὺ tu as vécue."

Les trois se sont mis à me raconter des histoires, pendant toute la route jusqu'à Billings, dans le Montana, oὺ nous avions à nous arrêter pour mettre de l'essence.

Quand nous sommes arrivés là, Edward a couru me chercher quelque chose à manger pendant que Jasper m'a emmenée dans une petite boutique qui vendait des souvenirs. Juste pour faire rire Edward et Alice, j'ai achetée une carte postale _et_ un porte-clés.

Cette action a été répété quatre fois pendant la journée et demi qui a suivi. Pendant que les garçons remplissaient la voiture, Alice me traînait dans des boutiques pour acheter des vêtements et d'autres trucs.

J'avais remplis la mémoire de mon appareil photo assez rapidement pendant le voyage. Il y avait beaucoup de jolis paysages et de beaux bâtiments pour prendre des photos.

Enfin bref, j'avais finis par m'endormir pendant que nous traversions Albany. Quand Jasper m'a réveillé, nous étions déjà rendus à Jacksonville.

Edward arrêta la voiture devant la maison de ma mère.

Jasper m'a sourit, "Nous allons te voir demain, Bella."

J'ai froncée les sourcils, "Tu vas être parti toute la journée?" Je voulais qu'ils rencontrent ma mère! Et Phil!

Ça a fait rire Edward, "On doit aller chasser, Bella! Et Jasper doit nous trouver un hôtel."

Je suis sortie de la voiture et ai ouvert le coffre de la voiture pour prendre mon sac. Jasper est apparut à mes côtés et l'a pris de mes mains avec le sourire. Il m'a fait signe d'ouvrir la marche vers la maison. Je lui ai offert un sourire en coin avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

J'avais déjà une clé ; maman me l'avait envoyée par la poste après qu'elle et Phil aient acheté la maison. Je suis entrée avant d'appeler, "Maman? Est-ce que tu es là?"

Avec un cri d'excitation, ma mère a déboulée de ce que je _crois_ être la cuisine, et me sauta presque dessus.

Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras, "Bella, tu es là plus tôt que prévu! Oh, c'est tellement bon de te voir."

J'ai ris, "Toi aussi, maman. Ça fais vraiment trop longtemps."

La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était en septembre, quand j'ai quittée pour Forks. Est-ce que ça faisait vraiment dix mois déjà?

Phil est venu nous rejoindre, "Salut, Bella."

Ma mère a jetée un coup d'œil à ma gauche, "Bonjour, qui es-tu?"

Jasper souriait, probablement en partie influencé par toute notre excitation. Il n'a pas tendu sa main glacée à ma mère, mais il a hoché la tête dans sa direction, "Je suis Jasper, madame, c'est très bien de pouvoir finalement vous rencontrer."

Ma mère m'a fait un énorme sourire, "Alors c'est Jasper?"

Plusieurs fois, au téléphone et par courriel, j'avais décris Jasper à ma mère. Elle sait à quel point je suis proche de lui, et à quel point je le trouve fantastique.

J'ai rougis et ai ouvert la porte, poussant Jasper hors de mon chemin, "T'as pas un hôtel à trouver toi?"

Il a rit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. "Je te revois bientôt." Et directement devant ma mère, et Phil, et Dieu et tout le monde, il a pressé ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai, bien évidement, complètement ramollie dans ses bras et j'ai ouvert ma bouche un peu, pour approfondir le baiser.

C'est à ce moment que la réalité m'a rattrapée.

J'ai profondément rougis avant de lui donner un petit coup de coude. Mes yeux brillaient de menaces.

Devant ma _mère?_

Sérieusement?

Jasper a continué à sourire innocemment, "Bye."

J'ai entendue Edward et Alice ricaner dans la voiture et j'ai serrée les poings. Idiots.

Ma mère me regardait avec un énorme sourire sur le visage quand je suis retournée dans la maison, "Alors, oὺ est ma chambre?"

Elle ferma la porte avant de me répondre, "En haut de l'escalier, première porte à gauche."

J'ai attrapée mon sac et me suis dépêchée d'aller me cacher dans ma chambre. En entrant dans la pièce j'ai déposée mon sac.

Le pied du lit atteignait presque le cadre de la porte sur ma droite, alors c'était environ à un pied d'oὺ je me trouvais. Il y avait une petite commode sous la fenêtre et une armoire sur la gauche.

La pièce était plutôt minimaliste, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à autre chose. Je suppose que je m'étais habituée à ma petite chambre qui était toujours pleine à Forks.

Je me suis assise sur le lit, et la première chose que j'ai fais a été d'enlever mon attelle. Ça faisait du bien de laisser aérer ma jambe après deux jours à ne pas pouvoir le faire.

J'ai placée ma jambe blessée sur le dessus d'un oreiller et me suis étendue ; heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau dormir dans un lit et non une voiture.

Je dois admettre, par contre, que ça semblait vraiment bizarre sans Jasper à mes côtés.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deux jours plus tard nous sommes allés à la plage de Jacksonville pour voir le spectacle de feux d'artifices.

Nous avons déposés quatre couvertures pour avoir assez de place pour nous six. Edward et Phil étaient en train de parle de baseball avec excitation.

Alice, Jasper et moi étions assis avec ma mère.

Alice se retint de faire une grimace en prenant une bouchée de salade de pomme de terre. Je l'ai entendue tousser pendant qu'elle se forçait à avaler.

Ma mère lui a demandée, "Est-ce que tu en veux plus, ma chérie?"

L'expression d'horreur dans les yeux d'Alice était risible. Elle répondit immédiatement, "Non merci, Mme. Dwyer. Je n'ai plus tellement faim."

J'avais dis à ma mère qu'ils étaient végétarien, alors ils n'avaient pas trop à manger avec nous.

Maman dirigea son attention vers Jasper, qui avait été presque laissé complètement hors de la conversation depuis une heure. Il était une personne silencieuse, et quand tu mets deux surexcitées comme ma mère et Alice ensemble. Les personnes silencieuse on tendance à être un peu oubliées.

Elle commença la conversation, "Jasper, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en dis pas un peu sur toi?"

J'ai roulée les yeux, mais étais honnêtement intéressée à entendre ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver comme réponse.

Il lui a sourit, "Eh bien, j'ai une sœur jumelle. Je collectionne les timbres. J'aime lire. Bella pense que le violet me va bien, et mon endroit favoris que j'ai visité est Philadelphie."

Alice lui a sourit, "La ville de l'amour fraternel."

Ils rirent tous le deux à la blague. Philly était la ville oὺ ils s'étaient rencontrés. Alice l'avait attendue pendant trois ans, et lui avait ensuite fais traverser le pays pour trouver son âme sœur, Edward.

Si ce n'était pas pour sa patience, et sa dévotion, je n'aurais pas Jasper aujourd'hui.

Un jour nous allons visiter cette ville.

Edward s'est inséré dans la conversation, "Il a aussi le meilleur Oncle Charlie de la famille."

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil curieux à Alice. Elle a murmurée, "C'est une balle courbe."

Phil souriait grandement, "Ah oui? Nous devrions tous jouer ensemble un jour!"

Maman et moi lui avons toute les deux envoyées un regard.

Il ajouta, "Excluant les demoiselles, si elles ne veulent pas jouer."

Avec bonne humeur, Alice ajouta, "Nous pouvons tous jouer! Bella est une bonne arbitre."

Avant que cette conversation diabolique ne puisse continuer, un sifflement se fit entendre dans le ciel et nous nous sommes tous retournés,

Le premier feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel.

Maman se dirigea vers Phil, et Edward attira Alice contre lui.

Jasper passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa derrière l'oreille. "Joyeux 4 juillet, Bella."

Je me suis appuyée contre lui et me suis mise confortable, relevant la tête pour l'embrasser en guise de réponse.

*****Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, le 4 juillet est la fête de l'indépendance des États-Unis, un peu comme la St-Jean Baptiste je suppose… **


	24. Chapter 24

Pendant les onze jours qui ont suivis, j'ai passée beaucoup de temps avec maman et Phil.

J'étais heureuse de faire des choses avec eux, mais 80% du temps que les autres étaient invités ils déclinaient l'invitation.

Edward continuait d'essayer de me dire que je devrais passer du bon temps avec ma mère pendant que j'étais avec elle. Il avait absolument raison, bien sûr, alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai passée du bon temps.

Mais bon, nous étions le dix-sept, et il était temps de partir.

Edward transporta mon sac hors de la maison, Alice lui attrapa la main quand il approcha de la voiture.

Jasper était avec moi pour dire au revoir à ma mère. Phil était à un entraînement.

Maman m'embrassa sur la joue, "Tu dois revenir me voir bientôt, ma chérie."

J'ai suggérée, "Je peux venir pour noël ou pour les vacances du printemps." Je pouvais venir pour les deux, si c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle haussa les épaules, "Je vais vérifier l'horaire de Phil et je vais te faire savoir."

J'ai sourit, "Bye maman, je vais t'envoyer un mail dès que je suis de retour à Forks, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête, et s'avança vers Jasper. Elle se pencha et le serra dans ses bras. Ses épaules se raidirent et il plaça maladroitement ses mains dans son dos.

Maman annonça, "J'espère pouvoir vous revoir, Edward, et Alice un jour, aussi. Vous êtes tous de bon amis pour Bella."

Jasper m'envoya un regard suppliant tout en répondant à ma mère, "Si vous acceptez de nous recevoir, nous serons heureux de visiter à nouveau."

Avec précaution, j'ai réussie à me faufiler entre eux, posant ma main sur la poitrine de Jasper. Edward nous klaxonna et nous cria après, "Nous avons un horaire à respecter!"

Nous nous sommes finalement échappés avant de s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture. Jasper expira lentement une fois que la porte fut refermée, "Merci pour ça."

Edward haussa seulement les épaules. Il n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention sur la difficulté que Jasper pouvait avoir à se contrôler parfois.

Alice le rassura, "Tu te débrouillais très bien, Jasper."

Jasper décida, "Je sais ça. Mais c'est quand même inconfortable, avoir quelqu'un aussi près de moi."

Je lui ai demandée, avec curiosité, "Et pour moi?"

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il prit gentiment ma main. Il m'a promit, du fond du cœur, "Je ne voudrais jamais être séparé de _ton_ odeur, Bella."

J'ai sourit de contentement avant de déposer ma tête sur son épaule.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Une éternité plus tard nous étions à Biloxi. J'ai suivie jasper dans l'hôtel de son choix, me tenant à ses côtés pendant qu'il réservait deux chambres séparés. Il tendit une clé à Edward.

Alice avait soudainement l'air très désespérée. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vue si… triste, comme elle l'est présentement.

J'ai marchée vers elle et lui ai demandée, gentiment, "Est-ce que tu es inquiètes, Alice?"

Cette nuit, dès que possible, Edward et ils allaient s'introduire dans tout les asiles de la région et ils allaient essayer de retrouver son dossier. S'il n'y avait pas de photo, ils allaient la localiser avec le nom 'Alice' et une description physique.

Dès qu'ils auraient trouvés ça, nous allions aller dans un vieux cimetière. Elle veut trouver les tombes de ses parents, juste par curiosité.

Alice a finit par admettre, "Pas inquiète, plutôt anxieuse."

Edward se matérialisa derrière nous et me fit sursauter quand il parla soudainement, "Alice, nous avons des choses à faire avant de partir."

Il lui mordillait l'oreille et elle lui a fait un sourire énorme, passant ses bras autour de son cou et attirant sa tête contre con épaule pour pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce n'était pas du tout un baisé chaste, malgré le fait que nous étions dans le milieu d'un lobby. Elle était pratiquement en train de lui manger le cou.

Jasper les moquaient, "Vous avez une chambre, allés l'utiliser!"

Alice ricanait pendant qu'Edward l'attirait contre lui, et ils disparurent.

Jasper prit ma main et m'a guidée le long d'un corridor, jusqu'à une porte tout au bout. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte. Bien entendu, nos bagages étaient déjà à l'intérieur, aucune surprise là-dessus. Il pense toujours à tout à l'avance.

Il m'a aidé à m'asseoir sur le lit dans le centre de la pièce. Il me demanda, "Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose? Est-ce que tu as faim, est-ce que t'as jambe fait mal? Est-ce que tu t'ennuies?"

Avec le temps j'avais finis par m'habituer à ses milliers de questions. Il s'inquiète beaucoup trop.

Plutôt que de lui demander de ralentir, j'ai répondue, "Oui, non, non, oui."

Il s'est assit à mes côtés avant de demander, "Quel genre de passe-temps veux-tu?"

J'ai souris et lui ai attrapée la main, l'attirant plus près de moi. Je me suis collée contre son torse avant de soupirer, "Ça c'est bien."

Il commença à jouer avec mes cheveux, "Ça ne compte pas vraiment comme un passe-temps, trésor."

Selon qui? Je n'aime rien plus que ça. La simplicité de le tenir près de moi, avec ses bras autour de moi. La manière dont son corps se réchauffe un petit peu à chaque fois que je suis contre lui, le fait que nos respirations se coordonnent éventuellement si parfaitement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il y a seulement une personne dans la pièce.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas un passe-temps, mais c'est tout sauf ennuyeux.

J'ai levée les yeux vers lui, à travers mes cils, avant de lui sourire, "Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, cowboy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quand la nuit est tombée, nous sommes sortis de l'hôtel pour aller voir le phare. C'est apparemment la chose qui fait la renommé de Biloxi.

C'était grand, et blanc, et il y avait un drapeau attaché après. Il y avait quelques palmiers à la base.

J'ai penchée un peu la tête pour voir le haut, "Je ne comprend pas."

Jasper m'a fait un grand sourire, "Eh bien, tu allumes la grosse ampoule qui est tout en haut pour que les marins pui-"

Ricanant, je lui ai frappé le bras. Pas assez fort pour me faire mal, mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse au moins le ressentir. (Même si c'est impossible que ça lui ait fait mal.)

Il m'a embrassée la joue, "Désolé, trésor. Dis-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas?"

Je me suis étendue dans le gazon, "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important? Ce phare est comme tout les autres."

Sur internet ça dit que _ce_ phare est une des choses les plus photographiés au Mississippi. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi.

Jasper expliqua, "C'était le premier fait en fonte, construit en 1848. Je me rappelle, c'était peu de temps avant que je joigne les Confédérés, l'Union nous avait capturée cette ville et l'utilisait comme port d'approvisionnement."

Je l'ai regardé avant de lui demander, "Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles, de ta vie humaine?"

Il m'avait parlé de certaines choses, mais seulement les trucs vraiment important. Comme pourquoi il avait voulu joindre la Confédération, et ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler de sa famille. Il n'en avait jamais parlé beaucoup.

Même Carlisle se rappelle des choses, et il a plus de 360 ans!

Jasper sourit un petit peu, "Plus que je ne devrais."

Je lui ai demandé, curieusement, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il a été silencieux et pensif pendant un moment avant de soupirer, "Eh bien, tu te rappelles comment je t'ai dis que Rosalie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ses souvenirs, alors il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qu'elle a oubliée? Comparé à un vampire normal, comme Esme?"

J'ai hochée la tête, il a soupiré, "J'ai fais ça aussi, en quelque sorte. Quand Maria est partie avec Nettie et Lucy pour aller chercher plus de nouveau-nés, juste quelques semaines après que j'ai été mordu, ça nous a donnés beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et ne rien faire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ou à penser, alors je suppose que j'ai juste retenu plus de choses."

J'ai demandée, "Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Alice a tout oubliée?"

Jasper fronça les sourcils, et il est resté silencieux pendant un long moment. Soudainement il m'a prit dans ses bras et a posé sa joue dans mon cou. "Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien de bon à se rappeler."

Eh bien, nous allions le découvrir demain. Alice et Edward avait prévu de revenir à l'hôtel avant le lever du soleil.

**Je tiens seulement à vous dire que j'ai finis le chapitre à 2:45 du matin dans la salle des employés à l'endroit oὺ je travail. J'étais un peu fatiguée de vous faire attendre après ce chapitre alors je l'ai emmené avec moi jusqu'au travail. J'espère que vous avez aimées! **


	25. Chapter 25

"Bella! C'est l'heure de se lever." La voix légèrement impatiente de Jasper dérangeait ma tranquillité.

J'essayais de me cacher sous les couvertures de la chambre d'hôtel tout en ignorant Jasper. J'étais encore fatiguée ; je n'avais même pas le goût de me lever pour l'instant!

C'est à peu près la dixième fois qu'il essai de me réveiller.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent dans le silence. J'ai sentis le lit s'incliner et la voix de Jasper était soudainement juste à côté de mon oreille. "Bella, tu as promis que tu viendrais jouer au golf avec moi."

Eurgh, le golf! Je n'arrive même pas à marcher droit et il veut que j'aille frapper des balles avec un bâton de métal?

J'ai marmonnée, "Pourquoi j'ai acceptée de faire ça, je ne le saurai jamais."

Ça a fait rire Jasper et il m'a embrassé derrière l'oreille, "Parce que tu m'aimes, et ça va être ennuyeux sans toi."

J'ai enfoncée ma tête dans l'oreiller et ai marmonnée de nouveau, "Cinq minutes de plus!"

Jasper grogna, "Bella, nous allons être en retard, lèves-toi."

J'ai boudée un peu en le regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Je préférerais encore plus restée ici toute la journée avec lui. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour les personnes qui vont être autour de moi, au moins.

Jasper m'arracha les couvertures et me menaça, "Je vais te _faire_ sortir de ce lit."

J'ai acceptée son défi, "Et comment tu comptes faire ça?"

Il a sourit, un sourire un peu diabolique je dois dire, et a mit sa main sous mon chandail. Je me suis tortillée quand il a promené sa main glacée dans mon dos, me faisant frissonner.

Je me suis rapidement éloignée de lui, "Tricheur!"

Il a roulé jusqu'à mes côtés, "Très bien! Tu es debout! Allons trouver tes souliers."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'avançais aux côtés de Jasper pendant qu'il menait la marche jusqu'au premier trou. Il y avait une petite bruine à l'extérieur, et c'était un peu plus gris que ça n'est normalement à Forks, alors nous étions pratiquement les seuls ici aujourd'hui.

C'est bien, je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un s'il n'y a personne aux alentours!

Jasper a déposé la balle sur le petit machin en bois, "Les demoiselles en premier?"

J'ai reniflée, "Je crois pas. Montres-moi comment s'il-te-plaît."

Il a sourit et s'est placé derrière la balle. "Je pari que je peux l'attraper et être de retour avant même que le bâton ne touche le sol."

Ça m'a prit une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Il y a d'autres personnes ici!"

Il a haussé les épaules, "Il y a trop d'arbres, ils ne vont pas me voir."

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il prenne des risques non nécessaires.

Il a promit, "Alice a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, elle a appelée quand tu _refusais_ de sortir du lit."

Avant même que j'ai pue ouvrir la bouche, il avait envoyé un coup monstre dans la balle de golf. Ils disparurent tous les deux. J'ai regardée, amusée, le bâton toucher le sol. À peu près une seconde plus tard Jasper était de retour.

Je lui ai fait remarquer, "Tu as perdu ton pari."

Ses yeux brillaient, "Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire?"

J'ai secouée la tête et il m'a attirée contre lui, passant ses bras autour de moi. "Ça veut dire que tu gagnes une leçon privée gratuite."

J'ai rougie quand il m'a bougé de manière à ce que je sois dans la bonne position. J'ai bougée mes bras avec les siens et nous avons envoyés la balle volée à treize ou quatorze pieds de nous.

J'ai levée les yeux vers lui par-dessus mon épaule et je lui ai sourit, extrêmement heureuse.

Il m'a demandé, "Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, trésor? Tu radies de bonheur."

Je me suis redressée pour pouvoir appuyer me tête contre son torse, "Qu'est-ce que ça te rappelles?"

Après quelques secondes il m'a sourit en retour, "Ça me rappelle le volleyball."

La première fois que nous avons interagis, la première fois qu'il m'a touchée ; qu'il a été près de moi ; étais quand il s'est enroulé autour de moi pour m'aider à frapper le ballon de volleyball.

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, "On devraient aller golfer plus souvent."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nous avons passés le reste de notre journée à Oak Park, à marcher et relaxer. Quand ma jambe a commencée à me faire mal nous somme retournés à l'hôtel. Jasper m'a donné des antidouleurs et s'est assit sur le lit.

Une seconde plus tard Alice et Edward sont entrés dans la pièce.

J'ai sourit, "Vous êtes de retour!"

Alice avait un dossier à l'air très vieux dans les mains. Il était plutôt épais.

Jasper a spéculé, "Vous l'avez trouvé alors?"

Elle s'est couchée sur le lit et m'a tendue la pile de papier. Edward s'est étendu à ses côtés, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Elle a sourit, "Ouep, c'est ça. C'était assez facile à trouver. Le bâtiment était abandonné, ça a fermé en 1962 apparemment. Ils n'ont rien enlevés, il y a plein de cabinets remplis d'information."

Je me suis allongée contre un oreiller et ai demandée, "Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir?"

Elle a haussée les épaules, "Si tu veux."

Edward m'a averti, "Souviens-toi, Bella, nous vivions à une époque très différente d'aujourd'hui. Les gens qui étaient différents n'étaient pas vraiment bien traités."

Ok, c'était inquiétant.

Jasper s'est assit à côté de moi sur le lit pendant que j'ouvrais le dossier. Il y avait quelques photos, d'Alice dans une jaquette d'hôpital blanche. C'était vraiment choquant de la voir comme ça. Elle devait avoir à peu près douze ou treize ans sur les images. Elle fixait l'appareil photo, mais ses yeux étaient complètement vides. Elle avait l'air de n'importe quoi sauf heureuse.

J'ai passée les photos à Jasper et me suis mise à fouiller dans les papiers. Alice m'a aidée en me tendant une feuille qui était dans le bas de la pile.

Elle m'a sourit, "C'est un résumé de ma première année là-bas."

Je l'ai pris et ai commencée à lire.

Elle avait seulement neuf ans quand elle avait été admise, sous le nom de Mary Alice Brandon. Ça disait que la raison était parce qu'elle hallucinait, qu'elle faisait des crises d'hystéries et qu'elle était mentalement instable.

J'ai passée rapidement à travers la page, lisant plusieurs choses horrible. Thérapie de choque, bains de glace, et même des traitements avec de la drogue avaient étés utilisés sur elle.

'La patiente démontrait des tendances violente' et d'autres trucs comme ça étaient écris.

D'autres choses encore plus étonnantes étaient écrites aussi. Jasper était maintenant en train de lire une pile de papiers à une grande vitesse.

Soudainement il a brandit une feuille de papier bleu, "Est-ce que tu as lue celle-là, Alice?"

Elle secoua la tête, "J'ai seulement lue les résumés. Qu'est-ce que ça dit?"

Il fronça les sourcils, "Ça dit 'La patiente tombes dans des crises psychotique quand elle est admise dans la lumière. La patiente clame qu'elle a besoin de la noirceur pour être capable de faire la différence entre le monde 'mauvais' et le monde 'heureux'. Les docteurs sont incapables de dire lequel est la réalité.'"

Edward songeait à vois haute, "Alors elle a vécue toute sa vie dans le noir?"

Jasper hocha la tête et Alice était soudainement très silencieuse.

Je suppose que ça explique l'absence de mémoire au moins.

Comment pourrait-elle se rappeler sa vie humaine quand elle était complètement sombre?

**Alors, c'était comment? Enfin bref, je sais que je ne met pas les chapitres en ligne assez rapidement mais je vais essayer de faire le chapitre 26 pour la fin de la semaine maximum! Je promet rien par contre.**

**Enfin bref, dans un autre ordre d'idée… j'suis matante! Mon amie a eue son petit garçon le 6 juin. Tout le monde dit bonjour à Sami Richard!**


	26. Chapter 26

Deux jours plus tard, nous visitions le cimetière. J'étais assise sous un arbre avec Alice pendant que Jasper et Edward cherchaient avec excitation la tombe de Joseph Robert Davis. Apparemment il était le neveu du Président général Confédéré, ou quelque chose comme ça, et Jasper était excité d'avoir la chance de voir oὺ il était enterré.

Alice était en train de me parler de ses plans pour le Texas quand Jasper et Edward se mirent à sauter sur place, nous distrayant.

Jasper rit, "Regardes ça Edward! On dirait que la bordure est brodée!"

Edward admirait la tombe, "Je crois que c'est fait en marbre aussi!"

Alice renifla, "Y'a seulement ces garçons-là qui puissent être aussi excités par une _pierre tombale_."

Edward se défendit, "C'est une occasion spéciale! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous pouvons visiter l'endroit oὺ a été enterré un général qui a été aussi important dans l'histoire de notre pays."

Jasper demanda soudainement, "Alice, à qu'elle date a tu étés admise dans cet hôpital?"

Alice pencha la tête avec confusion mais répondit, "Le 3 décembre 1910, pourquoi?"

Il tourna la tête, pointant une petite pierre tombale à quelques mètres d'oὺ il se trouvait avec Edward.

Alice se leva et flotta jusque là, regardant vers le sol. J'ai boitée pour la rejoindre, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Mon visage se décomposa immédiatement quand j'ai lue ce qui était inscrit sur la pierre.

_Mary Alice Brandon. Née le 12 août 1901. Morte d'une fièvre le 3 décembre 1910._

J'étais trop stupéfaite pour parler pendant un moment. Après que le choque soit passé j'ai murmurée, "C'est horrible!"

Quel genre de parents peut bien faire quelque chose comme ça à leur jeune fille?

Après un moment Alice prit la main d'Edward, "Viens avec moi Edward."

Jasper demanda, "Oὺ est-ce que vous allez?"

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la petite pierre tombale rose, "Je veux aller à la mairie pour chercher des informations. Nous allons être de retour à l'hôtel plus tard."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durant les trois jours qui ont suivis, nous avons vus Alice et Edward assez rarement. Elle apprenait de nouvelles informations sur sa famille. Sa mère était morte quatre ans après son père, à l'âge de 79 ans. Sa sœur Cynthia avait une fille qui vivait encore à Biloxi. Son nom était Shannon. Par le biais d'Edward, nous savons qu'elle a deux enfants qui sont à l'université, et elle est divorcée.

Alice a aussi fait des recherches sur celui qui l'a transformé. Ce que nous savons c'est qu'il l'a changée pour la sauver de James.

Son nom était William Porter, et il était enregistré, à la date oὺ il avait 'disparu', comme un homme de 55 ans.

Même si son histoire était triste j'étais heureuse qu'Alice ait trouvée toutes ces informations à propos d'elle. Elle était curieuse depuis un bon moment déjà.

Aujourd'hui était le 24 juillet, et nous venions tout juste d'arriver à Houston.

Jasper nous a trouvé une chambre d'hôtel, encore, et nous venions juste de nous installer dans notre nouvel environnement. Cette fois il avait prit une suite avec deux chambres. Personnes n'a demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais j'avais une théorie.

Il était nerveux d'être de retour ici, si près de son passé, pour la toute première fois en presque 200 ans. Je pense qu'il voulait tous nous avoir près de lui, pour du support émotionnel au cas oὺ il en aurait besoin.

Nous étions présentement tous réunis dans le lobby de l'hôtel, regardant une carte très détaillée de cette partie de la ville. Jasper clame qu'il est positif que c'est l'endroit oὺ sa maison se trouvait à l'époque. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment il peut être si certain, il y a tellement de maisons ici!

Il annonça, avec un air triomphant, "Je sais oὺ c'est. C'est près du côté est de ça." Il pointa le centre de sciences naturelles de Houston.

Edward demanda, "Comment est-ce que tu le sais?"

Jasper expliqua simplement, "Parce que ça," il traça une portion de la ville, "c'est la taille de Houston à l'époque. Je ne peux pas me rappeler comment étaient nos cartes, mais je suis positif que je vivais dans ce secteur."

Alice rayonnait, "Excellent, allons-y alors!"

Après un moment nous étions finalement arrivés, nous promenant de plus en plus profondément dans le terrain inégal. Je croyais que nous étions complètement perdus quand Jasper se figea soudainement, et sa main serra la mienne un peu plus fortement.

Il fixait le marais devant nous. C'était petit, mais une jolie plaine se trouvait juste derrière. Plusieurs regroupements d'arbres faisaient le tour de tout l'endroit.

J'ai finis par réaliser, après quelques secondes, que ça aurait été l'endroit parfait pour une maison isolée. Je lui ai demandé, "C'est ici n'est-ce pas?"

Les yeux de Jasper étaient agrandis par la réalisation, "Ouais, c'est ici. J'en suis certain."

Il marcha avec hésitation jusqu'au bord de l'étang, me tirant à sa suite. "La maison était juste là, sur la partie la plus haute de la colline, parce que ça n'inondait jamais durant les temps de pluie."

Alice admirait, "C'est un magnifique endroit."

Son sourire s'agrandit, "Oui, c'est vrai. Maman aimait les couleurs au printemps. La montagne du Texas."

Il lâcha ma main et se précipita tout droit dans l'eau. Il se tenait debout avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et se pencha. J'ai sentis mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites quand je l'ai regardé lever le bras, il tenait un serpent. Il s'enroulait férocement autour de son bras pendant que Jasper le tenait derrière la tête.

Il ricanait, "C'est une tête cuivrée, la seule race venimeuse dans la ville. Mes frères et moi aimions ramener des serpents à sonnette dans la grange, parce que nous n'avions pas de chats. Une fois j'ai ramené un de ceux-là à la maison, parce que ses couleurs étaient plus belles que ce que j'avais vue avant."

Alice sourit, "Je parie que tes parents n'étaient pas très content pour ça."

Jasper a rit, jetant l'animal sans défense dans l'eau avant de venir nous rejoindre sur le bord. Il répondit, "Après que papa se soit débarrassé de la chose sans que nous ne nous soyons fais mordre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fâché que ce jour-là."

Ses yeux brillaient de malice quand il ajouta, "Crois-moi, je l'avais déjà vu fâché assez souvent avant."

Edward pointa quelque chose dans l'eau, "Une tortue commune. J'en avais une quand j'étais un petit garçon. Mère était très allergique à tout ce qui avait de la fourrure. Je voulais un lézard parce que mon ami en avait un, et c'était le truc le plus mignon que je n'avais jamais vu. Mais nous n'avions pas assez d'espace pour un gros vivarium, alors nous avion besoin de quelque chose qui demandait moins d'espace qui n'avait pas besoin d'une lampe chauffante."

Jasper rit, "J'ai essayé de nourrir une tortue sauvage un jour. Je m'en souviens seulement parce qu'elle m'a mordue si fort que j'étais certains qu'elle allait m'arracher le doigt. Ma sœur a due détacher la chose de mon doigt. Elle m'a fait la peur de ma vie quand elle m'a dit que j'allais probablement perdre mon doigt. Maman n'a pas réussie à m'arrêter de pleurer pendant presque une heure, même si elle m'avait dit que je n'allais même pas avoir besoin de points de sutures."

Alice et moi écoutions patiemment nos copains.

Éventuellement Jasper demanda, "Bella, est-ce que tu as déjà eue un animal de compagnie?"

J'ai ris à ça, "Non, ma mère était déjà assez difficile à surveiller parfois. La chose que j'ai qui se rapproche le plus d'un animal de compagnie c'est Kermit."

Kermit est mon cactus, le petit que j'arrosais dans ma cour. Je l'ai mis dans un pot pour l'emmener avec moi que j'ai déménagé à Forks, pour pouvoir garder un petit morceau de l'Arizona avec moi.

Nous avons passés le reste de l'après-midi à cet endroit. C'était l'enfer pour moi. J'étais trop occupé à paniquer à cause de tous les autres serpents, lézards, et grenouilles qui s'approchaient trop près.

Edward et Alice partirent éventuellement faire quelque chose pendant que Jasper m'emmenait diner. Quand j'ai eue finis, nous sommes retournés à l'hôtel, et je me suis endormie en moins d'une heure.

**Fiou, enfin terminé! Merci à Mamie Cullen pour la petites montagne de commentaires, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre!**


	27. Chapter 27

Le jour suivant nous sommes allés aux archives de la ville.

Jasper nous a chacun donné une tâche spécifique. Alice, avec l'assistance de ses visions, était assignée à la tâche la plus difficile. Elle allait essayer de découvrir ce qui était arrivée à sa jeune sœur. Mariée, des enfants, n'importe quoi sur le sujet.

Edward, lui, essayait de trouver des informations sur les frères de Jasper.

Je l'aidais à chercher des choses sur son neveu, le fils de sa sœur ainées. Il avait seulement deux ans quand Jasper était parti pour la guerre, alors nous ne savions pas grand-chose à son propos.

Je cherchais toutes les personnes avec le nom de famille de Fischer durant les années 1870 quand Jasper a émit une exclamation de surprise (?), "Un de mes amis a épousé une fille qu'il a détesté durant toute notre période scolaire."

Alice à sautillée vers nous, changeant de sujet. Elle s'est assise sur Jasper, son nez enfoui dans un livre énorme, "Jonah Foster, est-ce que tu le connaissais?"

Jasper hocha la tête et Alice continua, "Il a épousé ta petite sœur en 1879, et plus tard ils ont eu une fille qu'ils ont nommés Louise."

J'ai regardée les yeux de Jasper s'adoucir, "C'était le nom de ma mère."

Edward est venu nous rejoindre, tenant dans ses mains un livre si petit que je pouvais à peine croire qu'il puisse y avoir quelques chose d'utile à l'intérieur. "Le plus vieux de tes frères à nommé son premier fils Jasper Edgar, en l'honneur 'du frère qui lui manquait tant' et de ton père."

Avant quelqu'un puisse devenir sentimental, Alice s'est mise à parler. Ses yeux étaient distants et sa voix était rêveuse, "Silas Gabriel Whitlock, né le 3 mars 2002. Centre d'accueil Trinity, Houston, Texas. Raison de la tutelle : orphelin. Date d'admission : 1er août 2006."

Après un moment elle est revenue à elle, fixant Jasper avec des yeux agrandis de surprise. Il lui demanda, anxieusement, "Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça?"

Edward déposa son livre et regarda Jasper avec des grands yeux, "Tu as un neveu en vie. Ben, un arrière- quelque-chose neveu."

Alice rayonnait, "Juste ici, à Houston!"

Jasper avait l'air sous le choque, extrêmement sous le choque. Il a ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais l'a aussitôt refermée. Deux fois.

C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas anticipé de trouver un membre de sa famille encore vivant.

J'ai demandée tristement, "Il est avec les services sociaux?"

Alice hocha la tête, "C'est ce que j'ai vue, sur le papier."

Jasper demanda, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as vue un papier?"

Un silence inconfortable tomba sur notre groupe. Edward fit signe à Alice et cette dernière prit la main de jasper dans la sienne.

Elle commença, "Eh bien, Jasper… je t'ai vu tenir le papier dans tes mains, je l'ai vu _lui_ avec toi."

J'ai demandée, incrédule, "Oὺ, au centre d'accueil?"

Alice se mordillait la lèvre. Edward répondit, "Non, il donnait le document à Carlisle, à Forks."

Jasper + un enfant, _à Forks_?

Ma surprise a due être assez évidente, parce que Jasper se tourna soudainement vers moi. Il plissa les yeux, "Je ne comprends pas, Alice. Pourquoi?"

Jasper avait l'enfant avec lui, de retour à Forks. Il avait les papiers. Il avait les papiers qui donnaient une date de sortie- date qui était dans seulement neuf jours.

J'ai murmurée, "Je crois que tu l'adoptes."

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Personnes ne parlait, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient, pas besoin d'être Edward pour savoir ça, ils me demandaient silencieusement d'expliquer mon raisonnement.

J'ai haussée les épaules, "Le 2 août 2006 est dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Tu avais les papiers, et tu l'avais lui. Nous sommes supposés être revenus à Forks le quatre. Qu'est-ce que sa vision aurait pue vouloir dire d'autre?"

Edward fut le premier à parler, "Elle a un point."

Jasper étais assis là, me fixant avec une sombre intensité. J'aurais eue peur qu'il était sous le choque si les autres n'étaient pas aussi calme. Il était probablement juste en train de digérer l'information. Le connaissant, ce qui était le cas, il étais en train de décortiquer la théorie dans sa tête pour voir si tout fonctionnait.

Certaines tactiques militaires ne quittes jamais une personne, et analyser chaque action, chaque information, avec une grande attention est quelque chose que Jasper va _toujours_ faire.

Après un long moment, en standard de vampire au moins, (et ce n'était pas plus de cinq minutes), Jasper est finalement revenu à nous.

Il demanda, "Bella, est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi à l'hôtel? J'ai besoin de te parler à propos de quelque chose."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'étais assise sur le lit avec Jasper, attendant qu'il finisse par me parler. Il a été silencieux pendant un moment avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche, "Je n'avais jamais pensé aux enfants avant. Je n'en ai jamais voulus, du tout, même quand j'étais humain. Ils son si petits, et fragile, et se blessent facilement."

Ses yeux se sont agrandis considérablement et je pouvais seulement imaginer les horribles choses qui étaient en train de lui passer par la tête.

J'ai essayée de le calmer, "_Je_ me blesse facilement, aussi, et tu te débrouilles très bien avec moi."

Jasper fronça les sourcils, "Bella, le jour oὺ tu es tombé de cet arbre… Si ton os avait traversé la peau ça aurait été fini. Loup ou pas loup, je t'aurais tuée. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand du sang humain est là,, à l'air libre."

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il me disait ça. Il avait peur, pour l'enfant, Les petits garçons tombent et se blessent tout le temps.

C'était mon tour de froncer les sourcils, "Eh bien, Alice devrait être capable d'aider, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua la tête, "Pas vraiment. Les enfants prennent souvent des décisions sur un coup de tête, exactement le genre de chose qui peut lui rendre la tâche difficile avec ses visions. Ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent faire avant d'être sur le point de le faire."

J'ai suggérée, "Rosalie et Esme pourrait prendre soins de lui alors, Elles vont pouvoir bien se débrouiller. Ou Edward même."

Edward se contrôlait extrêmement bien, et il va savoir exactement ce que le garçon est en train de penser!

Après quelques secondes il m'a accusé, "Tu veux que je le fasse."

J'ai clignée des yeux, complètement prise par surprise, "De quoi? Je n'ai encore rien décidée!"

Est-ce que je voulais le voir avec ce membre de sa famille? Est-ce que ça allait le rendre heureux?

Jasper s'étendit et haussa les épaules, "Tu défends sa cause avec ferveur. De mon point de vue tu as l'air très décidée."

Il marquait un point.

Ce n'était pas dans mes droits de lui dire de faire cela s'il n'était pas certain que c'était la bonne décision.

Mais c'est mon job de l'encourager à faire des choses, non?

Je lui ai fait remarquer, "Ça ne peut faire de mal à personnes si tu vas là-bas pour au moins le voir."

Il demanda automatiquement, "Est-ce que tu vas venir avec moi?"

Est-ce que j'avais une raison pour ne pas y aller?

J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et ai sourit, "Bien sûre que je vais venir."

**Bon, enfin un nouveau chapitre! Alors, comment il était? J'ai pas trop plantée la version original en traduisant?**


	28. c'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée!

Hello tout le monde! Je voulais seulement vous dire que je viens de mettre en ligne le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire! C'est une Jacob/Bella cette fois et elle s'appelle ″Je t'aimes, je crois…″. C'est une traduction, encore, de Live720. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer, personnellement je suis complètement accro!


	29. Chapter 28

Avant que beaucoup de temps ait passé, Jasper avait arrêté la voiture devant le centre d'accueil Trinity. Alice et Edward nous attendaient.

Alice frappa le bras d'Edward et déclara avec joie, "J'ai gagnée!"

Jasper renifla, "Edward, je n'arrive pas à croire que _toi, _entre tous, tu as parié contre Alice! L'apocalypse doit être proche."

Edward grogna, "Ce n'est pas drôle. J'avais seulement de la difficulté à croire que tu viendrais, c'est tout."

Jasper haussa les épaules, "Y'a pas de mal à jeter un coup d'œil, n'est-ce pas?"

Alice croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur de brique. "Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu vas faire? Juste regarder et faire le tour, comme dans une animalerie?"

Je regardais, fascinée, pendant que les yeux de Jasper s'assombrissaient. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, elle était en train de le mettre en colère.

Ça me surprenait en fait. J'étais du côté d'Alice là-dessus.

Jasper grogna, "Je n'ai jamais dis ça, Alice."

Elle haussa les épaules, "Tu l'as impliqué. C'est un _enfant_ Jasper. Un parent à toi. Un arrière-quelque chose- petit fils de ton frère favoris. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais 'seulement jeter un coup d'œil'?"

Son ton était extrêmement indifférent, mais ses mots le mire encore plus en colère.

Il grogna encore et son corps s'est raidi avec hostilité.

Alice frissonna et se rapprocha inconsciemment d'Edward, qui se mit lui aussi à grogner.

Son défi accepté, Jasper serra les poings ; prêt à se battre s'il était attaqué par Edward.

Je me suis placée entre eux et passa un bras autour de Jasper, "Très bien les garçons, c'est assez. Le milieu de la journée n'est pas le moment pour se battre. Et surtout pas à propos d'un simple commentaire."

Alice s'est tout de suite mise d'accord avec moi, m'aidant à maintenir la paix. "Tu m'as mal compris, Jasper. Je ne voulais rien dire de mal quand j'ai dis ça."

Après quelques secondes tendues le corps de Jasper a finalement commencé à relaxer. Il demanda, les dents serrées, "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?"

Je me le demandais moi-même. Il avait l'air d'avoir en partie raison, mais ce n'était pas vraiment clair quel était son point de vue exact.

Elle replaça sa veste et déclara simplement, "Seulement que tu devrais essayer d'être un peu plus sérieux avec ça. Penses à ce que ça veut dire pour toi, et lui, et tout les autres, peu importe la décision que tu vas prendre."

"J'avais pensé à ça. Tu restes ici avec Edward. Viens, Bella."

Il me sourit un petit peu et je lui ai pris la main, le guidant vers le bâtiment.

La dame à la réception nous appela avec bonne humeur et nous demanda, "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider?"

Jasper lui offrit un sourire charmeur, "J'aimerais avoirs des informations sur vos politiques d'adoption, si ça ne vous déranges pas."

Elle lui tendit un cartable, "Certainement. Voici un formulaire que vous pouvez regarder, et je peux répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir."

Jasper me tendit le cartable et demanda, "Est-ce que tu pourrais remplis ça?"

Je le lui ai pris des mains, étonnée, "Est-ce que tu es certain?" Il a déjà décidé de remplir les papiers?

"Très certain."

J'ai haussée les épaules avant d'aller m'asseoir dans une chaise. J'ai commencée à répondre à toutes les questions dont je connaissais les réponses. Comme l'adresse permanente, l'occupation, le revenu annuel, le nom du parent adoptif, l'âge, le sexe.

Finalement, beaucoup d'informations à moitié inutiles.

Je venais de terminer les informations sur les maladies (aucunes) quand Jasper est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés.

J'ai souris, "Juste à temps. Tu dois remplir le reste."

J'ai regardé par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il écrivait un numéro de sécurité sociale, changea deux de mes réponses, et mit mon nom dans la case 'mère'.

Je lui ai rapidement jeté un coup d'œil et il me sourit largement, "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, maman? Tu sais que je n'y arriverai jamais seul. Et puis, c'est toi qui a eue l'idée."

Jasper voulait que j'aide à élever Silas?

Il voulait que _moi_ je prenne le rôle de la mère?

Je me suis sentit m'engourdir et j'ai seulement continué à le fixer stupidement.

Éventuellement, les sensations sont revenues dans mon corps. J'ai sentis mon cœur se gonfler de responsabilité et d'affection.

J'ai souris à Jasper, "Allons le rencontrer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après que Jasper eut expliqué aux responsables du centre qu'il était le dernier parent survivant de Silas, ils furent plus que content de nous le présenter.

Durant les sept jours qui ont suivis, nous l'avons visité à tous les jours pendant deux ou trois heures.

Aujourd'hui, le jour avant la date sur les papiers d'adoption, Jasper rencontra en privé le responsable de l'endroit.

Alice m'avait informée qu'il allait lui faire un pot-de-vin. J'étais surprise et demanda pourquoi.

Apparemment, quand nous adoptons nous sommes supposer avoir quelques visites à la maison, et c'est supposé être des personnes âgées de plus de 21 ans qui ont un emploi stable. Edward nous fit remarquer que c'était normalement un processus de trois mois que nous avions besoin de faire faire en neuf jours.

Alors, Jasper a décidé de rendre la vie plus simple pour tout le monde et 'd'acheter' l'enfant.

Je n'étais pas spécialement contente à propos de ça, mais qu'est-ce que nous pouvions faire? Nous n'allons pas déménager au Texas pour rendre ces gens heureux.

Après un moment, la porte de l'entrée principale s'ouvrit. Il y avait Jasper, me souriant largement. J'étais surprise de le voir si heureux, mais c'était une bonne surprise. Il était temps que le grand idiot commence à avoir confiance en lui et essait de vivre une vie heureuse plutôt que de souffrir.

Jasper se retourna et poussa gentiment Silas devant avant de lui murmurer, "Vas dire bonjour à maman, Silas."

Silas sourit et courut à travers la pièce, montant sur mes genoux et me faisant un câlin. "Salut maman! Papa dit que nous allons à la maison."

C'est ça qui est bien avec les enfants de quatre ans. Ils nous font confiance et nous acceptes facilement. Quand nous lui avons dis hier que nous allions être ses nouveaux parents, il était terriblement excité de pouvoir nous appelés papa et maman.

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, "Nous allons à la maison. Est-ce que tu es excité?"

Il m'a sourit et a hoché la tête.

Edward sourit aussi, et lui demanda, "Pourquoi?"

Je suis certaine qu'il connaissait la réponse, l'ayant lue dans ses pensées. Il devait vouloir que nous entendions la réponse aussi.

Les grands yeux innocent de Silas se tournèrent vers Edward et il répondit, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde, "Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de maison avant."

_Awww!_

La famille allait l'adoré!

Je suis certaine que les Cullen vont l'accepté immédiatement.

Charlie, par contre, risque d'être un peu plus… difficile à convaincre.

Je suppose que nous allons être fixés dans environ 48 heures.

**Alors? **


	30. Chapter 29

43 heures plus tard les voitures s'arrêtaient dans le garage des Cullen.

Silas dormait dans les bras de Jasper. Alice lui a ouvert la porte et il a attendu que je le rejoigne avant de marcher dans la maison. Deux paires d'yeux très curieux se sont dirigés vers le petit humain qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant.

Esme demanda, sous le choque, "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil et, très sérieusement, commença à répondre, "Ça, Esme, c'est un enfant. Un enfant humain, de type mâle-"

Je lui ai frappé le bras et il a ricané, tendant les papiers d'adoption, "Carlisle?"

Il a traversé la pièce et a prit les papiers, les lisant plus vite que ce que je croyais possible.

Jasper déplaçait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, c'était évident qu'il anticipait leur réaction.

Edward et Alice sont entrés dans la maison. Edward regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Carlisle et répondit à une question qu'il n'avait pas posé à voix haute, "Oui, tout est finalisé. Ils ne connaissent même pas l'adresse, parce que nous leur avons dit que nous déménagions bientôt. Juste pour éviter trop d'attention."

Esme a soudainement compris. "Tu l'as adopté, Jasper?"

Jasper avait l'air très nerveux, ce qui m'a surpris. Je n'avais pas réalisée qu'il avait peur de ce que le reste de sa famille allait penser de sa décision.

J'ai répondue avec confiance, "_Nous_ l'avons adoptés, en fait."

Soudainement Alice s'est mise à sourire, "Oh, et vous avez déjà décidés oὺ il va vivre."

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil à Jasper, qui a seulement haussé les épaules.

Edward a rit, "Même si tu n'as pas encore pris la décision elle, elle l'a déjà vue."

Je me suis assise sur le canapé à côté d'Esme et demanda, "Eh bien, est-ce que tu vas te rendre utile et nous dire ce qu'on a décidés."

Alice a sourit, "Pendant la journée, quand les cours vont recommencer bien sûr, il va rester ici avec Esme et Jasper. Mais, parce que vous êtes tous les deux ici de toute façon, il va dormir chez toi, Bella."

Ça avait l'air correct.

Esme annonça avec bonheur, "Je n'avais jamais considérées avoir un petit-fils avant."

Avec les Cullen c'était assuré d'être facile. Charlie par contre, va être une tout autre histoire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'étais debout devant la porte et je leur ai demandés, "Ok, est-ce que tout le monde connaît sa partie?"

Nous avions un plan, un plan un peu brouillon, de comment nous allions faire en sorte que ça allait fonctionner.

C'est Jasper qui a répondu, "Nous avons compris, Bella. Est-ce que tu vas finir par ouvrir la porte?"

J'ai rassemblée mon courage et je suis entrée dans la maison. Alice dansait derrière moi quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine, oὺ Charlie tentait de se faire à manger.

J'ai souris, "Papa?"

Il abandonne instantanément sa casserole et me sourit par-dessus son épaule, "Bella! Tu es de retour! Comment était le voyage?"

J'ai souris pendant qu'il venait me rejoindre, me tapotant l'épaule plutôt que de me serre dans ses bras. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, ce n'était juste pas son genre.

Je lui ai demandée innocemment, "Est-ce que tu es occupé? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Avec Jasper, il est dans le salon."

Le visage de mon père a pâli un peu et il demanda faiblement, "Vous devez tous les deux me parler de… quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Alice à ricanée avant d'essayer de m'aider, "Plus vite tu vas t'asseoir sur le fauteuil, plus vite tu vas le savoir. Allé Charlie."

Il l'a suivi avec raideur jusque dans le salon. Je l'ai suivi, regardant quand ; avec surprise ; il a vu la scène devant lui. Jasper était assit dans le milieu du canapé avec Silas sur les genoux.

Silas sourit et lui envoya la main.

Papa s'est assis dans son fauteuil et lui envoya la main avec hésitation.

Alice s'est assise à la droite de Jasper et moi, à sa gauche.

Il demanda, dès que nous avons tous étés assis, "Jasper, est-ce que c'est un frère?"

Je pouvais voir pourquoi il pourrait penser ça. Jasper n'était pas assez vieux pour être le père de Silas, et ils se ressemblaient.

Silas avait les yeux gris, apparemment toute la famille de Jasper avait les yeux gris, et des cheveux blond bouclés. C'était même un peu doré quand la lumière était dessus.

Une autre ressemblance bizarre était que Silas était plutôt pâle.

En fait je crois qu'il est à moitié albinos tellement il est pâle. Bof, il est officiellement le fils de deux des plus pâles personnes de Forks. Il va bien s'intégrer.

Jasper répondit discrètement, "Non, ce n'est pas un frère, Chef Swan."

Charlie avait très correct avec ce concept, et plutôt calme. Il n'y avait aucuns doutes que Jasper l'aidait un petit peu avec ça.

J'ai essayée de lui annoncer la nouvelle doucement, "Papa, voici Silas. C'est un parent, et maintenant il fait parti de la famille. De nos deux familles."

Charlie me demanda, en fronçant les sourcils, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

J'ai vue Alice croiser les bras. C'était notre signal, me donnant le ok pour dire à mon père oὺ je suis allée et ce que j'ai fais au Texas. Une promesse silencieuse que personnes n'allait se faire tirer dessus.

J'ai souris à Silas et lui ai tendu les bras. Il est monté sur me genoux et m'a donné un câlin.

J'ai passée mes bras autour de lui, "Eh bien, papa, je l'ai adopté. Jasper et moi l'avons adopté. Dis bonjour, grand-papa."

Charlie a ouvert la bouche, et j'aurais pue jurer qu'il a arrêté de respirer pendant une seconde.

Après une minute il a demandé, "Bella, est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée?"

J'ai haussée les épaules, "Je pense que oui, Jasper pense que oui."

Alice ajouta, avec bonne humeur, "Edward et moi aussi."

Jasper passa sa main dans les cheveux de Silas avec affection, "Il était en centre d'accueil, Charlie. Quel genre de vie est-ce que c'est?"

C'est la première fois que Jasper appelle mon père par son nom. Peut-être qu'il s'est finalement habitué à lui!

Papa demanda, "Et qu'est-ce que ton oncle pense de ça, Jasper?"

La voix de Jasper est soudainement devenue très froide, "Je suis un adulte. Je n'ai pas besoin de la permission de mon oncle pour prendre des décisions."

Nous nous sommes tous retournés vers Jasper. Charlie avait l'air mal à l'aise, Alice inquiète, Silas curieux ; et j'étais complètement mortifiée qu'il ait parlé d'une manière aussi déplacée à mon père.

Précipitamment, Alice essaya de calmer l'atmosphère, devenue soudainement féroce, de la pièce. "Bien sûr, c'est certain, Carlisle approuve. Je suis certaine que tu peux comprendre qu'il supporte l'idée ; ils nous a tous adoptés pour à peu près la même raison."

Charlie répondit timidement, "Ouais, je suppose que j'aurais du savoir ça."

Alice donna un coup de coude à Jasper, et il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Ils se sont envoyés des regards fâchés pendant une seconde avec qu'Alice annonce, "Nous devons y aller, en fait. Et si on revenaient demain matin?"

Charlie haussa les épaules, "C'est comme vous voulez les enfants."

Jasper nous embrassas, moi et Silas, sur la joue. "Je vous vois tous les deux bientôt."

Silas sourit, "Bye papa!"

Alice du le traîner jusqu'à la porte.

Dès que nous avons étés seuls tous les trois Charlie me demanda, "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal?"

Il avait les yeux agrandis et sincèrement incrédule. Il aimait bien Jasper, croyez le ou non.

J'ai décidée qu'il valait mieux que je mente pour lui, "Papa, tu sais qu'il est sensible. Tout le truc de la famille, c'est énorme pour lui. Il a perdu ses parents, et sa sœur n'est pas très proche de lui tu sais. Et en plus, il est très responsable, tu l'as probablement offensé."

Charlie fronça les sourcils, "Oh… je suppose que je n'avais pas réalisé."

Je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle était la véritable raison pour l'hostilité instantanée envers mon père, mais il allait me donner une explication ce soir, qu'il le veuille ou non.


	31. Chapter 30

Nous avons mangés, ensuite j'ai donné son bain à Silas et je l'ai aidé à mettre son pyjama.

Charlie est resté très silencieux pour le restant de la soirée. Je crois qu'il essayait vraiment d'accepter ma décision. Je le remerciais pour ça, au moins.

Il était presque vingt heures, ce qui, je crois, étais une bonne heure de coucher pour un petit garçon. J'ai porté Silas jusque dans ma chambre et l'ai couché dans mon lit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son propre lit, il pouvait bien partager avec moi.

Il m'a demandé, les yeux curieux, "Est-ce que c'est ici notre maison, maman?"

J'ai souris, "Oui, c'est ici notre maison."

Il avait l'air très heureux d'entendre ça. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front, "Vas te coucher maintenant, trésor."

J'ai été surprise par la bouffé d'amour maternel que j'ai soudainement ressentis pour lui. Je savais que je n'étais pas vraiment sa mère, mais c'était le plus près qu'il n'aurait jamais. C'était choquant, de réaliser ça pour la première fois.

J'ai toujours été une sorte de mère, si on y pense vraiment. La relation que moi et Renée avions n'était pas vraiment conventionnelle. Je nous avais emmenés du bon sens et de la stabilité tandis qu'elle était tout le contraire.

_Ça_, élever un enfant, ça me faisait peur. Ma mère avait toujours été assez vieille pour prendre ses propres décisions, et relativement prendre soin d'elle-même.

Silas était seulement bébé, à peine en maternelle. Il va totalement dépendre de Jasper et moi. C'était fascinant de penser à ça.

J'ai sursauté quand Jasper m'a soudainement demandé, "À quoi est-ce que tu penses?"

Il était accroupi sur le bord de la fenêtre, me souriant.

Ma curiosité s'est instantanément transformée en colère. Il a remarqué le changement et s'est yeux se sont agrandis.

J'ai grognée, "Tu as intérêt à avoir de très bonnes explications mon cher. Tu as fais mon père se sentir mal tout à l'heure."

Jasper sauta avec souplesse dans ma chambre et s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit.

Il a fait la moue, "C'est lui qui a commencé."

Je lui ai donné le regard qu'on donne aux fous et il a soupiré.

Il commença à expliquer, "Tu ne pouvais pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentais quand il a demandé à propos de Carlisle, Bella. Je pouvais, tu te rappelles? Il espérait et il était déçu ensuite. Il espérait que Carlisle n'approuve pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Edward pour savoir ça."

J'ai essayée d'être patiente et je lui ai demandé, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ressentis le besoin de presque lui arracher les yeux? Tu n'as pas vu ton regard, tu avais l'air prêt à le tuer pour un simple commentaire."

Il a grogné, "J'ai le droit de défendre mes actions, non?"

J'ai répliquée, un peu irritée par son attitude, "Et lui, à ce que je sache, il a droit à ses émotions _privées_!"

Pendant trois, très tendues, secondes nous étions tous les deux silencieux. Tous les deux fâchés après l'autre pour de bonnes raisons.

Jasper a finit par murmurer, "Tu ne peux pas comprendre."

J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et l'ai regardé attentivement, attendant silencieusement qu'il m'explique.

Il a prit une grande inspiration, "Bella, adopter Silas est une des deux seules choses que j'ai fais que je sais être absolument bien pour moi. Je suppose que c'est juste d'admettre que je vais protecteur de lui, et du sujet, à cause de ça."

Je me suis sentie rougir de bonheur en l'entendant dire ça. Depuis la vision d'Alice à la bibliothèque, je ne pouvais pas dire si Jasper était heureux de ce qu'il avait fait, ou s'il le regrettait.

Finalement la vérité sort!

Jasper passa son bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui, m'embrassant passionnément.

J'ai profitée de la sensation qu'offraient ses lèvres de marbre et du doux goût de sa bouche glacée.

Nous nous sommes séparés après un moment et il a sourit, "Devine quoi?"

"Quoi?"

Il a collé son nez contre ma joue, me faisant rougir légèrement, avant de répondre, "C'est toi l'autre chose. Avant que je te rencontre, j'étais très seul. Ça me faisait mal d'être avec ma famille, de ressentir à quel point ils s'aimaient, et de savoir que je n'avais pas ça. Je pensais que ça ne m'arriverais jamais."

J'ai sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes pendant que je lui souriais.

Il m'a embrassée avant d'ajouter, "Le moment oὺ je t'ai eue dans mes bras pour la première fois, au gymnase, a été le moment oὺ j'ai réalisé, Bella. J'ai ressentis tes émotions quand nous sommes entrés en contact. J'ai sentis le choc qui t'as parcourus le corps, et la confusion que tu as ressentis parce que tu ne comprenais pas. Je me sentais exactement pareil, c'est ça qui m'a fait réaliser."

J'ai ris un peu, essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler de mes yeux.

J'ai décidée que c'était juste de lui raconter le moment oὺ j'avais réalisée qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec lui.

"Tu sais, plus tôt ce jour-là, quand tu as attrapé mon livre d'espagnol pour moi? Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et je me suis complètement déconnectée. J'ai ressentis une connexion je suppose." Je m'en rappelle encore comme au premier jour. Cette forte, inébranlable, connexion entre nous. C'était du Jasper tout craché.

J'ai demandée soudainement, "Quand est-ce que tu as réalisés que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi?"

Ça me démangeait de le savoir. Je l'avais sue le jour oὺ j'avais fais ce rêve oὺ je lui avais dis dans mon sommeil. Le premier jour oὺ j'ai essayée de le lui dire ; mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots ; parce qu'il m'aimait aussi et qu'il savait déjà ce que je ressentais.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait réalisé à ce moment aussi, oὺ est-ce que c'était avant?

Il m'a sourit, "Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Tu vas rire."

J'ai croisée les bras avant de répondre, "Testes moi."

Il l'a fait, "C'était le jour oὺ tu as eue ton camion. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école, parce qu'il faisait soleil, alors je t'ai fais manquer les cours avec moi. Je suis tombé en amour avec toi au moment oὺ tu as dis 'Ok'."

J'ai clignée des yeux, surprise. Je n'ai pas ris, mais j'étais terriblement intéressée.

Je lui ai demandé, "Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si spéciale?"

Il m'a embrassé de nouveau avant de répondre, "Parce que, tu l'as juste fais. Tu ne m'as pas demandée pourquoi je voulais partir tant que ça. Tu ne m'as pas traité d'idiot parce que je voulais manquer les cours, tu n'as pas essayée de me dire que tu ne voulais pas partir : même si je savais que tu ne voulais pas partir. Tu as juste dis oui, parce que tu voulais être avec moi autant que je voulais être avec toi. Je n'ai jamais, pas une seule fois, eu quelqu'un dans ma vie qui ressentais ça pour moi avant."

J'ai rougie un peu.

Après un silence confortable Jasper m'a demandé, "Bella, avant de partir pour Jacksonville, tu m'as promis que tu allais m'aimer pour l'éternité."

Je ne voyais pas vraiment oὺ il voulait en venir. "Oui, je sais, et c'est ce que je vais faire."

Jasper baissa les yeux et se tortilla les mains, sa voix était douce, "Bella… Tu n'as pas l'éternité, est-ce que tu as pensée à ça?"

Je suis sûre que mon choc soudain pouvait être une bonne réponse.

Il a soupiré, "Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je veux te demander quelque chose."

J'ai tout de suite acceptée, "N'importe quoi."

Il a prit une grande inspiration, "Je voulais savoir si tu avais pensée… devenir un vampire, un jour. Tu pourrais donc vraiment joindre la famille, et nous pourrions avoir l'éternité ensemble."

_Moi? Un vampire?_

Est-ce qu'il était sérieux?

Un long silence s'est étiré entre nous et j'ai réalisée qu'il l'était.

Jasper m'a soudainement ramenée au moment présent, "Tu as quelques années pour y penser, bien sûr. Je suis _supposé_ avoir vingt ans, et tu n'as pas encore dix-huit ans."

J'ai pris une grande inspiration pour reprendre mes esprits avant de promettre, "Je vais y penser."

Il rayonnait, "Bella, je veux te demander une autre chose, pendant qu'on y est."

J'ai serré son bras avant de répondre la même chose que plus tôt, "N'importe quoi."

Il m'a demandé, "Bella, veux-tu m'épouser?"

_Bella, veux-tu m'épouser?_

_M'épouser._

_M'épouser…_

Ses mots sonnaient dramatiquement en écho dans ma tête.

Mes yeux se sont étirés d'horreur et j'ai gémit, "Tout sauf ça."

**Voilà une chose que je ne fais pas assez souvent : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. L'auteure géniale qui a fait cette histoire est The Only Pancake, moi je m'occupe de la traduction. Elle m'a donne la permission, pas d'problèmes là-dessus.**


	32. Chapter 31

Ça ne prenait pas un scientifique pour que mon rejet instantané avait blessé Jasper.

Je regardais, presque littéralement, son visage se décomposer sous mes yeux.

Ses épaules se sont affaissées et il a baissé la tête. Je sais qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais je pouvais sentir la tristesse s'échapper de lui.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, ses tristes yeux dorés reflétant clairement de la peine.

Je me suis immédiatement sentie horrible pour avoir réagis de cette manière.

'_Tout mais pas ça?' Bella, tu es vraiment stupide._

Jasper était quelqu'un de gêné en ce qui concerne les sujets sérieux, et il était une personne très sensible. Je m'étais vraiment mis les pieds dans les plats. Ça lui a probablement prit beaucoup plus de courage que ce que je croyais au début pour me demander ça.

Je lui ai serré la main et j'ai essayée de m'expliquer, "Jasper, je -"

Il m'a rapidement coupé la parole. "Non, Bella, ne dis rien. Je comprends, vraiment. Tu es encore très jeune, et j'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas encore te demander une question comme ça. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mise dans cette situation. Je suis désolé d'en avoir parlé en fait."

_Il _était désolé?

J''ai froncée les sourcils, "Oh, Jasper." Ma voix était très douce. "Ne dis pas ça, trésor."

Il était assis, immobile, concentré à regarder le plancher.

J'ai doucement passée ma main sur sa joue, "Regardes-moi, Jasper."

Il a levé les yeux, plantant son regard dans le miens. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point il avait un regard intense, mais si j'aurais due m'y attendre.

Je me suis collée contre lui, "Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas être ta femme, parce que c'est ce que je veux."

Honnêtement, j'aimerais bien. Quelque part au fond de mon être, c'est quelque chose que je veux intensément. Une profonde partie de mon cœur battait d'excitation à l'idée de devenir Isabella Marie Whitlock. (Oὺ Hale, peu importe ce qu'il préfère.)

Mais une plus grande partie de moi avait peur.

Terriblement peur.

Et il pouvait le ressentir.

Il m'a demandé doucement, "Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur? Le mariage est quelque chose de magnifique, pas quelque chose dont tu dois avoir peur."

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai acceptée le fait qu'un engagement si énorme, une décision qui change complètement une vie, était trop pour moi pour l'instant. J'avais seulement dix-sept ans. J'avais appris à avoir peur de ce genre de chose!

J'ai finis par admettre, "Je crois seulement que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça Jasper."

Il m'a demandé, avec espoir, "Pas encore?"

Je voulais vraiment être avec lui pour toujours, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Je lui ai souris avant de promettre, "Un jour ça va arriver. Un jour tu seras mon mari!"

Oh mon Dieu, c'était si merveilleux à dire! Nous étions officiellement fiancés!

Jasper m'a sourit largement et s'est rapproché de moi, "Et toi, Isabella, tu seras ma femme."

Je répète, m-e-r-v-e-i-l-l-e-u-x!

Jasper a passé ses bras autour de moi et s'est penché, déposant ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai acceptée le baisé avec bonheur avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou, le gardant contre moi beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens tout juste de lui promettre que j'allais l'épouser! L'idée seule me faisait flotter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Edward, est-ce que tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée?"

J'étais dans une animalerie à Seattle avec Edward, Alice et Silas.

Apparemment Edward trouvais ma question amusante, "Trop tard maintenant, tu crois pas?"

La semaine précédente, ces petits monstres avaient eus l'idée d'acheter un animal de compagnie à Jasper.

Je sais, moi aussi j'étais surprise.

Alice à tournoyée jusqu'à la dame derrière le comptoir et annonça, "Nous sommes venus pour le bébé tortue. Edward Cullen a passé la commande?"

Edward avait cru que ce serait _grandiose _d'acheter une tortue à Jasper, après la conversation qu'ils avaient eus à Houston.

Alice avait déjà le vivarium, et l'équipement, caché dans son placard à la maison.

La dame a tendue une petite boîte blanche et Edward alla payer.

J'ai assis Silas sur le comptoir et lui ai demandé, "Est-ce que tu veux voir la tortue de papa, Silas?"

Il a sourit et a hoché la tête avec enthousiasme. Alice a ouvert la boîte, "Tu dois tendre les mains."

Il a obéit, regardant avec de grands yeux Alice qui sortait avec précaution la petite créature. Elle était à peine assez large pour qu'Alice puisse la saisir entre son pouce et son index. Le périmètre de la carapace était celui d'une pièce de deux dollars.

Alice déposa délicatement la tortue dans ses mains. Il fixait la bête avec de grands yeux.

J'ai demandée, "Est-ce que c'est un garçon ou une fille?"

Alice a jeté un coup d'œil à Edward qui répondit, "J'ai commandé un mâle."

Silas était radieux, "Papa va beaucoup l'aimer!"

J'ai froncée les sourcils en direction d'Edward avant de soupirer, "Je l'espère."

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans la chambre de Jasper. Alice avait assemblée le vivarium avait déposé le petit homme à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit, "Ok, Bella, tu vas chercher Jasper."

Je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine oὺ se trouvait Silas et Jasper.

Silas était en train de lui parler des lapins qu'il avait vus à l'extérieur quand je suis entrée dans la pièce et ai attirée l'attention vers moi. J'ai demandée, "Silas, est-ce que tu veux montrer son présent à papa maintenant?"

Le petit garçon a fait le tout du comptoir en sautillant et attrapa la main de Jasper. Il rayonnait encore, "Allé, papa! Et gardes les yeux fermés."

Je les ais suivis à l'étage, ouvrant la porte. Je me tenais à côté du vivarium quand Silas a déclaré, "Tu peux regarder maintenant!"

Jasper a ouvert les yeux, un air de surprise sur le visage quand il a vu le vivarium devant lui.

Il a demandé, "Qu'est-ce que s'est?"

Edward souriait comme un maniaque tout en pointant la minuscule tortue qui était sous l'eau. Il a répondu, "C'est ça! Un souvenir vivant de ta visite à Houston."

Jasper a sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Silas, "J'ai déjà ça, Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre."

Mauvaise chose à dire.

Alice s'est mise à faire la moue et demanda, avec un air déconfit, "Tu ne le veux pas?"

Jasper a finit par réaliser son erreur et serra Alice contre lui.

Il promit, "Bien sûr que je le veux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Est-ce qu'il a un nom?"

J'ai répondue, "Il est à toi, Jasper._ Tu_ lui trouve un nom."

Jasper a jeté un coup d'œil dans le contenant, regardant la petite bête nager autour de sa nouvelle maison.

Après quelques secondes il annonça, "Je pense que j'aime bien Morris."

**ENFIN! Je suis désolée pour le gros retard, j'ai commencée l'université il y a deux semaines et j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail. Je vais essayer de me faire un horaire d'écriture mais je sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre. Enfin bref, plus que onze chapitres si mon souvenir est bon, et après je vais p-ê commencer la suite!**


	33. Chapter 32

_**C'est à peu près à ce moment que New Moon commence.**_

Le mois suivant passa sans que je m'en rende compte. C'était absolument le mois le plus merveilleux de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui était le début de la deuxième semaine de cours. Nous étions le treize.

C'était, malheureusement, mon anniversaire.

J'avais été informée hier qu'Alice m'organisait une petite fête, et _j'allais _m'y présenter. Mon propre père allait y veiller! À la seconde où la cloche à sonnée j'ai traînée des pieds jusque dehors.

Edward m'a donné un petit coup de coude, "Allée Bella, c'est ton anniversaire! Souris!"

Je lui ai envoyé un regard qui tue et il a rit, partant en direction de sa voiture.

Alice m'a sourit, "Je te vois à la maison, Bella." Elle a sautillée jusqu'à Edward et j'ai roulée des yeux, allant rejoindre la voiture de Jasper.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser à la seconde où j'ai été assise et déclara, "Joyeux anniversaire, Bella!"

Malgré mes nombreuses demandes, il refusait de prétendre qu'aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres.

"Bella, tu es un an plus proche de notre peut-être éternité ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais prétendre que ce n'est pas une journée spéciale?"

C'est ce que lui disait. Et, quand il en parle comme ça, comment est-ce que je suis supposée ne pas être d'accord avec lui?

Nous n'avons parlés de rien en particulier pendant le trajet.

J'ai marmonnée, "Et c'est parti."

Jasper a rit de moi et m'a tenu la main pendant qu'il me guidait jusque dans la salle de séjour. Mes pas ont ralentis et mes yeux se sont agrandis quand je l'ai vu.

Il y avait des bols remplis de chandelles flottantes _partout_. Il y avait une table avec un gâteau, et des cadeaux, et les autres étaient éparpillés partout autour de la pièce, attendant mon arrivée.

Esme était assise sur le canapé. Edward était assit sur le sol devant elle, me faisant un signe de la main quand j'ai jetée un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Alice était sur un fauteuil, avec Silas sur les genoux.

J'ai été traînée jusqu'au fauteuil avec Jasper. J'ai lancée un regard pas ce qu'il y a de plus heureux à Alice, qui m'a souris en guise de réponse.

Esme annonça, "Les autres voulaient être là, mais le vol de Rose et Emmett est en retard, et Carlisle avait une urgence."

J'ai souris, "C'est correct." Moins de personnes veut dire moins d'excitation, ce qui était très bien selon moi.

Jasper m'a tendu une boîte, "Ouvre celui-là en premier."

J'ai demandée, "C'est de qui?"

"Alice et Edward."

J'ai glissée mon doigt sous le papier d'emballage, retenant mon souffle et éloignant ma main rapidement une seconde plus tard.

J'ai marmonnée, "Paper cut." _(Désolée, je connais pas l'expression en français pour ça.)_

C'est à ce moment que c'est arrivé.

Ce n'était pas comme je m'imaginais que ça pouvais être. Il n'y avait pas de grognements sauvages, pas de drame, et absolument pas d'avertissement.

La seconde où cette seule goutte de sang est apparue sur le bout de mon doigt fut aussi la seconde où Jasper a finalement perdu son contrôle.

J'ai failli crier quand j'ai sentis ses dents, plus coupantes que tout ce que j'avais sentis auparavant, couper directement dans la peau de mon cou. Pour commencer la douleur était à cause de la morsure elle-même, mais ensuite ça c'est intensifié.

Je l'ai senti sucer le sang directement de ma blessure, mon corps s'est raidis. Je me sentais tellement bizarre, et c'était tellement douloureux en même temps.

J'ai très vaguement entendue les autres crier. Mon esprit était complètement concentré sur Jasper et moi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Jasper était en train de retomber dans son côté plus sombre. Je devais le calmer, si je ne voulais pas mourir.

J'ai fermée les yeux et ai réussie à laisser échapper un faible, "Jasper."

Ma voix était enrouée avec un mélange de choc et d'agonie. Je commençais à voir des points noirs.

J'ai sentis le corps de Jasper se raidir et j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de murmurer, "Jasper, lâche-moi."

Pendant une très longue seconde rien ne s'est passé.

Et soudainement Jasper s'est détaché de moi, se reculant si violement qu'il est tombé sur le sol.

Le voir comme ça était surprenant. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs, et il avait l'air possédé. Il prenait de petites inspirations saccadées. Un peu comme si respirer était douloureux pour lui. Son visage était si pâle on aurait cru que c'était de la neige, et il avait du sang sur les lèvres.

_Mon sang._

J'ai pressée ma main contre ma blessure pendant que le feu, plus douloureux que tout ce que j'avais ressentis auparavant, me poignardait dans le cou. C'était même encore pire que quand je m'étais cassée la jambe.

Jasper a laissé échapper, "Oh mon Dieu, l-le ve-venin!"

Edward avait quitté la pièce et avait emmené Silas avec lui. Ça me soulageais, la seule idée que mon petit Silas puisse être accidentellement mordu me faisait mal au cœur.

Esme a aidée Jasper à se remettre sur pied et Alice était à mes côtés en un instant. Elle a enlevée ma main de ma blessure pendant que je commençais à trembler, essayant de respirer. Le feu commençait à se répandre en moi. Dans ma gorge, et ma poitrine, et mes poumons.

J'ai sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes et j'ai hurlée, "Ça brûle!"

Jasper commençait à paniquer, "Oh mon Dieu, elle va se transformer. Elle va se… Oh mon Dieu! Bella, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Pas comme _ça_."

Esme a demandée, "Alice, est-ce que tu peux l'aider? Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle?"

Le feu commençait à se répandre dans mon estomac maintenant.

C'était le tour d'Alice de paniquer. Elle chignais, "Je ne peux pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si j'arrive pas à lâcher prise?"

J'ai flanchée un peu quand la douleur a commencée à se répandre de plus en plus avant de demander, "Jasper, qu-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire partir la douleur?"

Il était ma morphine personnelle, non?

Jasper a titubé jusqu'au fauteuil et les autres se sont immédiatement éloignés. Dans le monde des vampires il ne faut simplement _pas_ se mettre entre deux amoureux, à moins de vouloir perdre un bras.

Il s'est assis à côté de moi, ses yeux encore plus ronds que deux pleines lunes.

Il m'a prise dans ses bras et je me suis mise à trembler contre lui. Il a murmuré, "Je ne peux pas faire disparaître la douleur, Bella, pas cette fois."

J'avais de la difficulté à respirer pendant que de plus en plus de mon corps semblait être en feu. Je pleurais maintenant, même si je ne le ressentais pas. Je le savais seulement parce que ma vision était tellement embrouillée que je ne voyais presque plus.

Je l'ai supplié de me donner des informations, "J-Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Je l'ai sentis qui m'étendais sur le fauteuil, son front froid pressé contre ma poitrine. Il avait l'air d'agoniser, "Bella, le venin, il est en train de se propager."

"Quel v-venin?"

Un spasme horrible d'électricité m'est passé dans le corps et il a grogné. J'ai réalisée qu'il ressentait tout ce que je ressentais. Il partageait ma douleur qu'il le veuille ou non. Que _je_ le veuille ou non.

J'ai sentis son corps se mettre à trembler, il pleurait. Aucunes larmes ne couleraient jamais de ses magnifiques yeux dorés, mais il pleurait quand même.

Mon corps était littéralement en train d'hurler, c'était comme si chaque nerfs dans mon corps était tiré dans la mauvaise direction. Par contre, j'ai quand même réussie à faiblement serrer la main de Jasper et demander, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il a murmuré de nouveau, "Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais pas que ça arrive comme ça."

Esme a reprit la parole, "Alice, ça va bientôt trop se propager. Tu es la seule qui peut le faire. Tu es la seule qui est assez forte."

Alice a eue l'air horrifié pendant un moment avant que de la détermination n'apparaisse dans ses yeux. Elle poussa violement Jasper loin de moi et grogna, "Sors d'ici, espèce d'idiot."

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais au lieu de laisser échapper des mots un hurlement s'est fait entendre. Ça faisait tellement mal! Pire que tout ce que j'avais ressentis à vie.

Alice s'est agenouillée à côté de moi et m'a demandée, "Est-c e que tu veux que je t'aide, Bella? Tu pourrais mourir, mais je peux essayer de faire disparaître la douleur."

La mort n'était pas quelque chose qui me faisait peur. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Cette horrible sensation de brûlure qui me dévorait vivante était pire que la mort, j'en étais certaine.

J'ai criée quand une autre vague de flamme s'est répandue dans ma gorge, "Oui, oui! S'il-te-plaît Alice, _s'il-te-plaît_!"

Alice a prit une grande inspiration avant de baisser sa tête. J'ai sentis ses lèvres froide presser contre ma blessure, et ses dents ont repercées la peau. J'ai recommencée à voir des points noir quand elle a commencée à retirer le sang infecté. La brûlure commençait à s'atténuer et à se réduire.

Jasper annonça avec excitation, "Ça fonctionne!!! Tu as réussie Alice!"

Ma vision a commencée à s'assombrir. La dernière chose que j'ai entendue avant de tomber inconsciente était Esme qui parlait à Alice, "Alice, elle va bien maintenant. Tu dois la lâcher…"

**Et voilà, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour! Prochain chapitre : …….surprise! Bon, faut que j'arrête d'écrire, mon cour d'informatique commence bientôt.**


	34. Chapter 33

Je me suis réveillée je ne sais pas combien d'heures plus tard, et j'étais dans mon lit.

Silas était couché contre moi et Jasper était assit à mes pieds, les yeux vides, en train de fixer un point à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Je me suis éclaircie la gorge et les deux garçons ont rapidement levés la tête pour me fixer.

Les bras de Silas se sont resserrés autour de ma taille avant qu'il ne s'exclame, "Tu es réveillée!"

Je me suis débattues pour m'asseoir et j'ai demandée, "Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?"

Silas m'a alors regardé avec de grands yeux. "Deux jours!" Il s'est ensuite mit à murmurer, "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Papa dit que je ne peux rien dire sur l'accident quand grand-papa est-là, mais il n'est pas à la maison maintenant!"

J'ai été interrompue par Jasper avant même d'avoir pue dire un mot.

Il a sévèrement donné un ordre, "Silas, vas jouer en bas."

Silas a jeté un coup d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule. J'étais surprise d'entendre Jasper parler aussi durement au pauvre petit garçon.

Les quelques secondes d'hésitations furent apparemment trop pour les nerfs, complètement à vif, de Jasper. Il a envoyé un regard noir à Silas avant de grogner, "_Maintenant._"

Avec un gémissement mon petit bonhomme s'est précipité hors de la pièce.

J'ai protestée, "Jasper, c'est quoi ton problème? Ne lui fais pas peur comme ça!"

Il se tourna pour me faire face, penché par en avant, les sourcils froncés. Je me suis sensiblement éloignée de sa trop grosse intensité, appuyant mon dos contre la tête de lit.

Il a murmuré misérablement, "Je t'ai fais du mal."

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais il a sifflé entre ses dents, "Ne commence pas."

Il me connaissait encore mieux que ce que j'avais crus.

Levant la main, il a passé ses doigts le long du côté gauche de mon cou.

Même son touché incroyablement doux faisait atrocement mal contre ma blessure, j'ai flanchée avant d'éloigner sa main.

Il a geint, "Tu vois! Je t'ai fais du mal, Bella. Je me suis promis que je ne ferais jamais ça. J'ai essayé _tellement, tellement_ fort!"

Je me suis rapprochée de lui avant de déposer mes mains sur les siennes. "Ça va, Jasper, je sais que c'était juste un accident."

Jasper a violemment éloigné sa main de la mienne et ma bouche s'est ouverte par surprise.

"Ça ne vas pas, arrête de toujours tout pardonner pour une fois et essais d'utiliser ta foutue tête. J'aurais pus te tuer."

Sa voix était basse et pleine de haine. J'étais incapable de dire si s'était dirigé vers lui ou moi.

"Jasper…"

Il a roulé pour s'éloigner de moi et se lever, marchant de long en large comme un tigre en cage. Il était plus à cran qu'un tigre, par contre. Plus dangereux.

J'ai soupirée avant de m'avancer jusqu'au bout du lit, me mettant à genoux quand j'ai atteint le bord.

Il ne devrait pas se faire ça à lui-même. Je connaissais les dangers qui venaient avec le fait d'être amoureuse d'un vampire. Je savais qu'à n'importe quel moment, vraiment _n'importe quel_ moment, il pouvait craquer et quelque chose de mauvais arriverais.

La chose la plus importante était que j'étais vivante, et maintenant tout peux retourner comme avant.

J'ai essayée de lui remonter le moral, "Tu es plus fort que ne le crois, Jasper, tu m'as lâché! C'est corr-"

Je me suis un peu reculée quand il s'est retourné avant de sauter sur le lit. J'étais maintenant appuyée sur mes mains, et il était penché au-dessus de moi. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

Je le regardais droit dans ses effrayants yeux noirs quand il a grogné.

La note sauvage dans la vocalisation était plus terrifiante que tout ce que j'avais entendu auparavant. Même quand il se battait avec James il n'avait pas été comme ça.

Je n'avais _jamais_ eue aussi peur de Jasper. Chaque nerf dans mon corps, mon cerveau et mon instinct de survie, me criaient 'Alerte Rouge'.

Quand il a finalement parlé, sa voix était si sinistre que ma colonne a littéralement tremblée. "Bella, peu importe ce que ton esprit de désillusion semble persister à te dire ; _Ça. N'est. Pas. Correct. _Tu aurais pue mourir, est-ce que tu peux essayer de comprendre ça? J'ai failli ne pas te lâcher. C'est un miracle que j'ai réussi"

Il était tellement colérique que mon corps commençait à me faire mal. Il était en train, consciemment ou pas, en train de m'envoyer ses émotions. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était sur le point d'être découpé par quelque chose qui s'y enfonçait de plus en plus.

J'ai finis par le supplier, "Stop!"

Cette terrible douleur a disparue au moment où il s'est éloigné de mon lit. Il a secoué la tête avant de tituber jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Je l'ai regardé tristement se retourner pour l'ouvrir, poser un pied sur le bord.

J'ai gémit, "Ne part pas."

Pendant quelques très longues secondes, il l'a considéré. Il était debout là, figé dans sa prise de décision.

Après un moment il a baissé la tête et a murmuré, "Je vais venir te chercher après les cours demain."

Ensuite il a sauté par la fenêtre et, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je me suis sentie extrêmement seule.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice et Edward ne sont pas venus à l'école le lendemain. C'était vraiment ennuyant sans eux. J'ai passée le temps en parlant avec Angela et Mike.

La cloche a sonné et je me suis rapide dirigée vers la voiture de Jasper, montant à l'intérieur.

Mon excitation a été remplacée par de la confusion quand j'ai vu Silas assit à l'arrière, plutôt que d'être avec Esme.

Il m'a sourit avant de m'envoyer la main avec bonne humeur. Je lui ai souris en retour, avant de tourner mon regard curieux vers Jasper.

Il m'a complètement ignoré pendant que nous roulions dans un silence tendu.

Après hier, j'étais honnêtement trop hésitante pour commencer une conversation. Il était clairement de mauvaise humeur, à en juger par ses épaules raide, et ses mains étaient serrés autour du volant.

J'ai été surprise quand, lorsque nous approchions de la maison, Jasper a tourné du mauvais côté. J'ai demandée, "Où est-ce que nous allons?"

Il a soupiré et a doucement promis, "Tu vas voir."

Après quelques minutes, il a tourné sur une petite route de terre qui passait dans la forêt juste à côté de la maison. Quand la route s'est terminée, il a arrêté la voiture et m'a fais signe de descendre.

J'ai fais ce qu'il m'a demandé, et l'ai regardé pendant qu'il sortait Silas de l'arrière de la voiture et marchait ensuite vers moi.

Il m'a mit Silas dans les bras et a baissé son regard vers le sol, sortant une enveloppe de sa poche.

Après quelques secondes il m'a informé, "J'ai mit Morris dans ta chambre, Bella."

La tortue?

J'ai froncée les sourcils avant de lui demander, "Pourquoi?"

Jasper a tourné et retourné l'enveloppe dans ses mains avant de murmurer, "Parce que je le donne à Silas."

Le visage du garçon dans mes bras s'est éclairé, mais j'ai sentis une grande appréhension prendre place dans ma poitrine.

J'ai demandée timidement, "Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu agis vraiment étrangement."

Jasper a rapidement relevé la tête avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

Prenant une grande inspiration il a annoncé, "Bella, nous devons parler."

**Mwahaha! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire???**


	35. Chapter 34

J'ai sentis mon cœur manquer quelques battements.

Rien de bon ne peut ressortir de ces mots. Impossible.

Jasper a tendu l'enveloppe à Silas et lui a demandé, "Gardes ça, et laisse seulement maman l'avoir, ok?"

Il a hoché la tête, content de se rendre utile.

J'ai ouvert la bouche, mais l'ai tout de suite fermée quand Jasper s'est mit à parler.

Il a soupiré, "Tu vas trouver deux choses dans cette enveloppe. Premièrement, les clés de la voiture. Et il y a aussi un papier. C'est de l'information pour le compte de banque que j'ai ouvert en ton nom. Il y a 400, 000$ pour toi dans ce compte."

J'ai murmurée, "Pourquoi?"

La peur commençait à être de trop.

"Pour tout et n'importe quoi que tu pourrais avoir besoin pendant que nous sommes partis, Je vais prendre soin de vous deux, même si je ne suis pas là."

Ma mâchoire s'en est presque décrochée. Silas a demandé, complètement innocemment, "Où est-ce que tu vas, papa?"

Jasper a jeté un coup d'œil à Silas, mais m'a parlé à moi en répondant, "Emmett et Rosalie vont acheter leur propre maison dans le Colorado pour quelques années. Alice et Edward sont en train de considérer Dartmouth. Carlisle va peut-être demander un transfert à New York, ou il va peut-être juste passer du temps seul avec Esme."

J'ai demandée avec espoir, même si au fond je connaissais déjà la réponse, "Est-ce que tu restes avec nous?"

Jasper a baissé son regard et a murmuré, "Bella, si tu m'aimes – si tu aimes Silas – ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, tu vas prendre soins de lui. Je suis dangereux, et je ne peux pas toujours me contrôler. Je pense que c'est assez évident."

_Ouch._

Il jouait la carte 'si tu nous aimes'.

Comment est-ce que je peux dire non maintenant?

Des morceaux de mon cœur ont commencés à craquer. Je l'ai regardé se battre contre sa conscience. Il pouvait le ressentir aussi fortement que moi.

Je me suis sentis commencer à pleurer, "S'il-te-plaît, ne me fais pas ça, Jasper."

Jasper a fait un pas dans ma direction. "Je n'ai pas le choix."

Il nous as tous les deux serrés contre lui. Il a embrassé Silas sur le front et a chuchoté, "Tu te tiens bien pour maman, ok bonhomme?"

Il a hoché la tête solennellement, comprenant finalement que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Jasper a doucement déposé ses lèvres contre les miennes et nous avons partagés le plus doux, le plus tendre et délicat, baiser que nous avions jamais partagés.

Il colla sa joue contre la mienne et murmura doucement, "Je vais revenir, Bella. Si tu veux encore de moi après ça, attends moi, et tu pourras m'avoir."

Et ensuite, avant même que je le réalise, il était partit.

Il n'était plus qu'un souffle de vent. Un visage dans ma mémoire.

Vous savez, certaines personnes disent que ça fais si mal qu'on peut vraiment sentir son cœur se briser.

Je suis d'accord avec ces personnes.

Ça faisait si mal que j'ai manquée de souffle et suis tombée par terre ; trop faible pour me tenir debout.

Ça faisait si mal que je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer.

Si mal que je pouvais vraiment sentir mon cœur se briser en millions de morceaux et s'écraser dans le fond de mon estomac ; ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un énorme trou à sa place.

J'ai serrée fortement Silas contre moi, effrayée que si je le lâchais, j'allais également le perdre.

Soudainement il a eu l'air de comprendre toute la situation avec une clarité impossible pour un garçon de son âge.

Il s'est appuyé contre moi et a tapoté mon épaule d'une manière qu'un enfant de son âge trouverait rassurante.

Mon brave petit homme était en train de devenir mon bateau de sauvetage.

Je me suis permise de trouver de la stabilité avec lui, parce que j'avais peur de me mettre à dériver dans un océan d'horreur.

Jasper était partit.

Il m'a laissé.

Il _nous_ a laissés.

Il m'avait promis qu'il serait à mes cotés pour l'éternité.

C'étais un mensonge.

Juste comme ça, aussi rapidement qu'il était entré dans ma vie, il en était ressortit.

J'avais que mon âme en entier était en train de mourir.

Il est partit.

Il est partit.

La lumière du jour est devenue la nuit ; un avant-goût de ce que serait sûrement les heures les plus sombres de ma vie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des heures sont passées.

C'étais devenu très, très froid.

Silas était emmitoufflé dans ma veste avec moi, tremblant. Il ne s'était pas plaint une fois, par contre. Il n'a pas demandé de rentrer à la maison, ou gémit, ou rien. Il m'a juste serré contre lui et a essayé de me transmettre le plus d'amour possible pour compenser ce que je venais de perdre.

Rien n'allais jamais pouvoir compenser pour ce que je venais de perdre.

Jasper était une si grande partie de qui j'étais, la meilleure partie de moi, et maintenant qu'il était partie j'étais une coquille vide. Il a emmené avec lui la raison de mon existence.

C'est à ce moment que les cris ont commencés.

"_Bella!_"

Je les ai tous entendus, plusieurs voix différentes, m'appelant.

"_Bella, où est-ce que t'es?_"

Mes oreilles enregistraient les mots, mais mon cerveau ne me permettait pas de répondre.

"_Bella!!!_"

Je reconnaissais les voix. Mon père, député Mark, même Sam Uley.

"Bella, enfin!" Je n'ai même pas relevée la tête quand j'ai entendue la voix de Jacob à quelques mètres de moi.

Il a crié pour faire savoir aux autres qu'il m'avait trouvé. Il s'est ensuite agenouillée à côté de moi et a gentiment relevé ma tête pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Il a demandé, horrifié, "Bella, est-ce que ce gars t'a fais du mal?"

Oui.

Oh mon Dieu, _oui_, il l'a fait.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait comprendre à quel point il m'avait terriblement blessé, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait partager ma douleur.

Je voulais l'expliquer à Jacob. Je voulais qu'il sache ce que je ressentais, mais j'ai sentis mon bon sens me quitter.

J'ai seulement clignée des yeux. Je n'arrivais à former des mots.

J'ai vue de la panique passer dans ses yeux et il a supplié, "Dis moi quelque chose, Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

J'étais seulement capable du murmurer les trois mots que j'entendais en écho dans ma tête depuis les dernières heures.

"Il est _parti_."

Je ne sais comment il a fait ; peut-être un truc Quileute ; mais il a eu l'air de tout comprendre avec seulement ces trois mots. Ces trois petits mots.

Jacob a passé ses bras autour de moi et ma tête est tombée sur son épaule.

Il a chuchoté, "Ça va aller, Bella. Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir."

Je vais voir?

Eh bien, nous allons voir.

Nous allons attendre et voir si Jacob Black a ce qu'il faut pour réaliser cette énorme promesse et me remettre sur pied.

S'il peut devenir le soleil dans ma vie d'éternelle noirceur.

**Pitié, ne me lancez pas de roches! **


	36. Chapter 35

**Octobre**

**********************

**Novembre**

**********************

**Décembre**

***********************

**Janvier**

************************

**Plus qu'un seul chapitre avant que je commence à me taper la suite de Darkest Before Dawn! Le prochain chapitre va être le point de vue de Jasper sur le chapitre 34. Après ça je vais peut-être prendre maximum un mois avant de mettre en ligne la suite de l'histoire. J'ai d'autres histoires en cour de traduction et j'ai des examens qui s'en viennent. Sinon, j'espère que tout le monde a aimé l'histoire autant que moi!**

**Roxanne**


	37. Chapter 36

_Bon, et voilà le chapitre 34 du point de vue JASPER._

La douce et confiante voix de Bella est soudainement devenue toute petite et incertaine. "Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu agis bizarrement."

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne soupçonnait même pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

J'étais sur le point de lui fracasser le cœur en morceaux. J'étais sur le point de détruire la petite famille que j'aimais tant.

Elle va comprendre un jour, je l'espère. Elle va regarder le petit Silas, peut-être quand il va commencer l'école en septembre prochain, et elle va penser à ce que serait la vie sans lui.

Elle va momentanément acquérir le pouvoir d'Alice. Elle va voir une vision de ce qui _aurait_ pu arriver si j'étais resté.

Elle va voir le petit corps froid et inerte de notre garçon, étendu bizarrement sur le sol. Elle va me voir, penché au-dessus de lui, la regardant avec des yeux rouges et sauvages. Elle va entendre l'écho des hurlements de Silas, et mes grognements, dans ses cauchemars.

Bella va penser à ça, et elle va soudainement comprendre les raisons de mon départ aujourd'hui. Elle va me reconnaître pour l'animal que je suis. Elle va être reconnaissante que je sois partit jusqu'à ce que j'ai suffisamment de self-control.

J'ai levé la tête et je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux. Une seconde était passée depuis qu'elle avait posée sa question.

J'ai pris une légère inspiration pour essayer de me relaxer. "Bella, nous devons parler."

J'ai entendue son cœur manquer quelques battements avec mon ouïe surdéveloppée. Elle commençait à comprendre.

J'ai doucement tendu l'enveloppe à Silas. Il l'a prit et m'a regardé. Il était curieux. Je lui ai donné ses instructions, "Gardes ça, et laisse seulement maman l'avoir, ok?"

Silas a hoché la tête. Je l'ai senti briller de fierté et mon cœur pétrifié a commencé à se casser en morceaux. Cet enfant était ma famille. Il était plus ma famille que tous les Cullen. Plus que Bella, même.

Regarder dans ses innocents petits yeux gris m'a confirmé dans mon choix. Je ne pouvais pas changer d'idée. Je ne pouvais plus me retourner maintenant, quand c'était si vital que je quitte Forks. J'avais besoin qu'ils soient en sécurité ; je devais me pratiquer à résister au sang si je voulais pouvoir les retrouver un jour.

Bella a ouvert la bouche pour me demander quelque chose. J'ai soupiré avant de lui couper la parole, "Tu vas trouver deux choses dans cette enveloppe. Premièrement, les clés de la voiture. Et il y a aussi un papier. C'est de l'information pour le compte de banque que j'ai ouvert en ton nom. Il y a 400, 000$ pour toi dans ce compte."

Bella avait besoin d'une bonne voiture. Son camion était suffisant pour la transporter jusqu'à l'école, mais ce n'était pas le genre de voiture qu'une mère devrait avoir. Silas était très petit, et il pourrait être gravement blessé dans le camion si Bella avait un accident. Et en plus la vitesse est atroce. Même Rosalie a admise qu'elle n'avait aucuns moyens de le rendre plus rapide. C'était juste trop vieux.

Et en plus, Bella avait toujours aimée la Mustang d'Alice, et c'est la voiture dans laquelle je l'ai conduit aujourd'hui. Alice voulait qu'elle l'aille, elle voulait lui dire 'aurevoir', d'une certaine manière. La voiture était la manière d'Alice de dire à Bella qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

Nous l'aimions tous, excepté Rosalie. Même Rosalie l'appréciais d'une certaine manière. Je me suis presque battu pour les convaincre de partir pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment impliqué dans la famille, alors ce n'était pas comme s'ils me devaient des faveurs. Ils partaient parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas blesser Bella et Silas. Ils ne voulaient pas me voir blesser les deux personnes que j'aime le plus.

Bella a murmurée, "C'est pour quoi?"

J'ai été pris par surprise quand une nouvelle émotion à commencer à émaner de Bella. Ça devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque secondes. C'était plus puissant que de la terreur, et c'était entremêlé avec de l'appréhension.

Bella _redoutait_ ma réponse. Savoir ça rendait ma tâche encore plus difficile.

Chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche brûlait encore plus que n'importe quelle soif que j'ai pu expérimenter. Ça blessait encore plus que toutes les douleurs que j'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. "Pour tout et n'importe quoi que tu pourrais avoir besoin pendant que nous sommes partis, Je vais prendre soin de vous deux, même si je ne suis pas là."

Non, je n'allais pas être considéré un bon-à-rien par les habitants de Forks. Ils n'auraient aucunes raisons de dire des mauvaises choses sur moi, des choses qui pourraient possiblement blesser Bella.

J'allais donner à Bella et Silas le support à longue distance que je pouvais, financier. Carlisle m'a donné l'argent sans rien dire. Il comprenait pourquoi j'avais besoin de faire ça. Il était même d'accord avec moi, en fait. Il ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée que je reste ici avant que je puisse me contrôler complètement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, mais je _vais_ y arriver. Je vais me pousser plus que jamais, plus que ce qui est supposé être possible, pour pouvoir me construire _un peu_ d'immunité.

Bella a ouvert la bouche sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sorte, et Silas a demandé avec bonne humeur, "Où est-ce qu'on va papa?"

Papa.

Combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre avant que je puisse entendre ce mot magique de nouveau? Je n'avais jamais voulu être un père, mais maintenant que je l'étais, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer les choses différemment.

J'ai gardé mes yeux sur lui quand j'ai répondu, parlant à Bella. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu regarder son visage, Ressentir son horreur était déjà assez dur.

Presque trop dur.

"Emmett et Rosalie vont acheter leur propre maison dans le Colorado, pour quelques années. Alice et Edward considèrent Dartmouth. Carlisle va peut-être transférer à New York, ou il va peut-être passer du temps seul avec Esme."

J'ai sentis un soupçon d'espoir apparaître dans la poitrine de Bella, même si c'était difficile à détecter à travers la peur. "Est-ce que tu restes avec nous?"

J'ai baissé les yeux, fixant le sol de la forêt. Je me suis presque arraché le cœur en forçant les mots à sortir de ma gorge. "Bella, si tu m'aimes – si tu aimes Silas – ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, tu vas prendre soins de lui. Je suis dangereux, et je ne peux pas toujours me contrôler. Je pense que c'est assez évident."

J'ai sentis la première vague d'agonie lui passer à travers le cœur. Sachant à quel point ça faisait mal, sachant que _j'en_ étais la cause, m'a fait sentir complètement misérable. Jusque dans mes os.

Je me suis forcé à ne pas flancher face à la douleur que je lui causais.

C'est à ce moment que c'est arrivé.

Je pouvais sentir le sel dilué quand les larmes ont commencées à s'échapper des yeux de mon ange. Elle m'a suppliée, "S'il-te-plaît ne me fait pas ça, jasper."

Je ne voulais pas.

Oh, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point je souhaitais pouvoir rester.

Je _voulais_ ça plus que tout. Je _voulais_ ma famille. Les deux seules bonnes choses dans ma vie, les seules choses que j'avais réussie. Je ne _voulais_ pas les quitter.

Je n'avais _pas_ le choix.

J'ai fait un pas dans sa direction, faisant disparaître la distance entre nous. "Ça doit être fais."

J'ai passé mes bras autour de ma petite famille. Pendant un moment, leur chaleur s'est introduite dans tous mon corps. Pendant une seconde je me suis senti mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.

Je me sentais humain.

Mais la dure réalité était plus forte que ces ridicules sentiments. Si j'avais été humain, nous n'aurions pas de problèmes. Nous serions déjà en train de vivre dans notre propre maison, juste nous trois. J'aurais un emploi et je supporterais la famille, comme un homme est supposé faire. Bella resterait à la maison avec Silas, et aucun d'eux ne seraient en danger. Pas dans _cette_ ville.

Je n'étais pas un homme, j'étais un monstre. J'étais le plus gros danger pour eux, et ça me faisait encore plus mal que je l'aurais cru de réaliser ça.

J'ai embrassé Silas sur le front et lui ai chuchoté, "Tu te tiens bien pour maman, ok bonhomme?"

Je l'ai regardé et je pouvais voir l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Il commençait à comprendre la situation. Il commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas juste une conversation dans la forêt.

Silas a hoché la tête avec tristesse.

Je me suis penché en avant et ai déposé mes lèvres sur celles de Bella. Ma bouche a commencée à brûler, mais ce n'était pas à cause du sang. La tendresse du baiser était incomparable. C'était trop doux, trop triste, et beaucoup trop fragile.

Je me suis détaché d'elle et ai pressé ma joue froide contre la sienne, fermant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas rester, mais je pouvais quand même lui donner mon cœur.

Je lui ai promis, "Je vais revenir, Bella. Si tu veux encore de moi après tout ça, juste attends moi, et tu pourras m'avoir."

Je ne la blâmerais jamais si, quand je reviendrais, elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je lui faisais du mal. Je lui brisais le cœur, je pouvais le ressentir.

Elle avait touts les droits de me détester pour ça. Je comprendrais si elle décidait de donner son amour à quelqu'un qui le méritait. Un humain comme Mike.

Quand je vais revenir, les choses vont avoir changées. Je vais lui donner mon cœur et elle pourra en faire ce qu'elle veut. Si elle veut le fendre en deux, je ne vais pas essayer de l'arrêter.

Si elle veut le jeter par la fenêtre, je vais le suivre en silence.

Si je dois la supplier de me pardonner, je vais le faire sans honte. Je vais me mettre à genoux et embrasser ses pieds. Je vais dire et faire absolument tout ce qu'elle veut. Je vais être à sa merci.

Si, par quelque miracle que ce soit, elle veut me ravoir ; alors je serai plus reconnaissant qu'il est humainement possible et je vais me coller à elle pour le reste de l'éternité.

Je leur ai jeté un dernier rapide coup d'œil avant de me tourner et de courir. J'ai couru aussi vite que je le pouvais, aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je devais mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous si je voulais être capable de partir.

J'étais à Denali avant que le levé du soleil n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Alice et Edward m'attendaient.

J'ai commencé à marcher avant de me laisser tomber dans la neige devant la maison de Tanya. Maintenant que je m'étais éloigné, maintenant que j'étais avec mes préférés frère et sœur, je me suis permis de craquer.

Mon corps en entier s'est mit à trembler pendant que je combattais les sanglots qui voulaient si désespérément s'échapper de moi. J'étais incapable de contrôler la tristesse qui m'affligeait. J'ai entendis Edward s'éloigner rapidement de moi. Mes tourments s'échappaient de moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter ça.

_Je suis désolé, Edward. _J'ai faiblement réussi à m'excuser. J'étais vraiment désolé. Je ne souhaiterais à personne de ressentir cette torture qui me ravageait présentement l'âme.

J'ai sentis de la sympathie émaner d'Edward. C'était sa manière silencieuse de me dire que c'était correct. Sa manière de me dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas, parce que lui aussi était triste.

Alice s'est agenouillée à mes côtés dans la neige. Elle a passée ses bras autour de moi, ignorant les puissantes vagues de souffrance que le contact physique lui faisait endurer.

Après que j'ai repris assez le contrôle de mes émotions pour me renfermer dans ma coquille, la petite partie de mon cœur où je cachais mes propres émotions du mon extérieur, Alice a brisée le silence.

"Jasper, nous allons à Lensk." Alice m'a informé.

J'ai cligné des yeux, "En Russie?"

Elle a hochée la tête. "J'ai eue une vision de nous trois là-bas. Nous allons t'aider à t'entraîner. Je vais surveiller, et Edward va être un genre de garde du corps. Il va s'assuré que tu ne mords personne pendant que nous sommes là."

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Edward et l'ai averti. _Je pourrais te mordre _toi_ à la place. Tu sais comment je peux être._

Edward m'a offert un sourire sans émotions, "Je vais faire avec. Tu as besoin d'aide. Le plus vite on te fixe, le plus vite on peut te ramener à la maison et à eux."

Mon corps s'est embrasé avec un furieux désir – un _besoin_ – d'arriver à ce but. Le but de les revoir avant qu'une année passe.

Alice m'a aidée à me remettre sur pieds et j'ai enlevé la neige qui était collée sur mes vêtements.

J'ai tourné ma tête vers l'ouest, regardant en direction de la Russie. Mon seul espoir était dans ce pays, cette toundra gelée.

Ma meilleure chance.

Cet espoir a semblé se refléter pendant que le soleil se levait à l'horizon et brillait sur moi.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! ****C'est fini! Nooooon!!!! La suite devrait arrive d'ici décembre. Comme je l'ai dis auparavant, j'ai des examens et d'autres histoires à traduire avant de m'y mettre.**


	38. Chapter 38

La suite de "Darkest Before Dawn" est finalement en ligne!!! Ça s'appel "Ciel Indigo". Vous allez voir, ça va être super bon!!!


End file.
